


Wake Up

by SarahJuniperBerry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM Scene, Blood and Violence, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Breathplay, C-PTSD, Dante hates feelings, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Lots of lighthearted shit, M/M, Military Background, Nero likes sex, Nero works at a club, No Incest, Non-Canonical Character Death, Possessive Dante (Devil May Cry), Survivor Guilt, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Trish is his boss, Upload every other day, as a treat, light fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 64,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJuniperBerry/pseuds/SarahJuniperBerry
Summary: Nero was drained... tired of wasting his life away while performing nothing but useless security work for the Order of the Sword in Fortuna. So he'd decided to make some life changes. He'd quit his job, broke up with his girlfriend, and moved to a new city. Red Grave City was much morerelaxed. Settling down into a new lifestyle, he'd become a security guard at a strip club up the block from his apartment. He'd been lucky. They'd needed more staff. He'd just so happened to need a job. Trish never told him the reason they'd needed new staff was because of a regular guest. Someone who loved to constantly intimidate the bouncers, coaxing them into fights. Nero was used to dealing with drunkards taller than himself, but the way that this man moved resembled a living weapon. Even while drunk. Nero knew immediately that this man was more than he'd bargained for as he met that stare for the first time in the alley that night.Edited with Grammarly, multiple times.
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Nice to meet you, Nero.

**Author's Note:**

> Me starting a new story for the first time in 2021 hoping I don't get Covid so I can finish it:  
> ξ(✿ ❛‿❛)ξ▄︻┻┳═一 < stay far away, thank you)
> 
> *Unicorn: usually, a bisexual who sleeps with an existing couple composed of a heterosexual male and bisexual woman without the expectation of emotional intimacy. The term implies that such a person is rare—like the unicorn in myth.

It was a fairly nice night in Red Grave City this evening. There were no gang fights, no domestic fights, and there were plenty of people bustling around. It seemed like all was at peace as the night-life awoke. Clubs opened up, bars were cranking into high gear. Even the humidity was bearable this summer evening. Something that rarely ever happened. It was a far nicer night than most ever got in the run-down city. Down in the slums of Red Grave City, the night was just getting started.

The sound of heavy bass could be heard flowing out of Love Planet’s doors as Nero stood just outside, leaning against the wall. His form donning a pair of black slacks and a white button-down with a pair of black dress shoes. A standard uniform with this place for the men who worked there. The line had slowed to a trickle, young people checking in later, always hoping to stay until the last call. For the moment, the bouncer was given a breather, left to his devices while waiting on more people to show up. He kept his eyes scanning the alley, unable to open his phone even though his hand itched to have something to do. He hated being on the door during his shift, standing outside for hours in varying temperatures was only so fun, especially when all he got in return was a few stupid teens trying to trick him with fake I.D.s and the few couples that came just to find a unicorn* that made out the entire time they were in line. He’d gotten more than enough suggestive stares from those types of people. Not that it was something he hated, just not from random strangers. Securing the dance floor was a much better gig. He got to watch people dance, watch them grind on one another, to give in to their primal urges on the dance floor. To watch meetups happen and to actively correct any bad behavior. But mostly, he too would enjoy himself. Being outside, staring at concrete and drunkards wandering about was annoying. He was tired of offering to call cabs for people. He wanted to be inside, watching everyone enjoying themselves. With a sigh, he glanced back through the alley once more and snatched his phone from his pocket. Unlocking it, he glanced around once more before opening up HeadScript and checking his wall. Social media could be just as boring, if not more so, but it was better than staring into the darkness waiting for people to show up. As he scrolled past a picture of his ex-girlfriend his thoughts were brought back to why this huge change had even occurred. 

He went from having everything: the perfect girlfriend, the perfect job, the perfect life, to this in a little under a year. The reason wasn’t very deep. Nero was tired of wasting his time doing useless security work at the choir hall in Fortuna. The perfect town on an island that never had issues with any crime as the security was so high, no one dared to risk anything. He was tired of everything. He felt like he was missing something in Fortuna. So, as a change of scenery, he quit his job, broke up with his girlfriend, and moved to a new city. Red Grave City was much more his scene anyway. No uptight people, little to no churchgoers, lots of partying, and sex. Something the people of Fortuna seemed to balk at. Freedom and fun weren’t really heard of in Fortuna unless it was under the thumb of Sanctus, the government official in charge of all the laws in that God-forsaken town. So he became a security guard at a strip club up the block from his new apartment instead.

When he had moved it had been hard finding work. With little experience other than the security job at Fortuna, which was, in reality, years of extensive intense training, in a secluded city with no outer network… many places had turned him away. No one wanted to risk the 'untrained' young kid in their workplace. Sure, it made sense to Nero, but it didn’t need to be so fucking unfair. He had gone through extensive training at a young age with his adoptive brother Credo, who was still in Fortuna, working for the Holy Knights faithfully. The training had left them both with some scars that would never leave, like the burn mark surrounding Nero’s entire right arm. As punishment for coming to training as a teen, drunk, the commander of the Holy Knights placed his arm in the icy river during training as an example to the rest of the trainees. Nero had been taken to the infirmary, but the ice burns had left a scar on his entire arm. He rarely noticed it these days, but the marred skin still bothered him when he did absolutely anything that required social interaction. This was another reason he had a hard time getting a job. The times when he was invited back for an interview, it only took them seeing his deformed hand and wrist under his blazer for them to kindly finish early and never give him a call. Or email. So when this place had called back urging him to come in for an interview, he had jumped at the idea. They needed more staff and he just so happened to need a job. They didn’t care about his previous record, gave him 'training' on his first few days, and then sent him on his way with his schedule. Of course, all this training was things that he’d learned about early on in the Holy Academy, but he humored them, understanding that these things were policy. The maneuver for removing a person from the premises was similar to that in Fortuna. Only, less forced submission and more kindly asking to leave and then picking your ass up and setting you down outside, hailing a cab and sending you on your way. When it came to fistfights, when they escalated, _then_ he used force. 

“You better not be on your phone again.” Came a voice from behind him as he jumped and shoved his hand in his pocket. His phone disappeared with it as he turned to face the person who talked to him, coming face to face with his boss. Her straight, long, blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail, swaying behind her. Her blue eyes pierced his stormy ones with a serious tone before she crossed her arms. Her pencil skirt lifted a bit as she placed one fishnet leg in front of her, her stance defiant, confident, in charge. The corset she was wearing didn’t match the skirt, except for the material it was made out of. Normally she was wearing leather pants to match her corset, tonight though she had a business meeting.

“If I lied, you’d probably send me home early, Trish.” He provided a defeated smile. Her smile was a bit cold, humored, but this was not her happy face. The chuckle that left her in return was sarcastic. 

“I’ll let it slide for now.” She began as she let her arms fall and her demeanor relaxed. Nero thanked whatever God existed for putting her in a good mood that evening. Normally she didn’t say anything, just told management that he was to be sent home. And fuck if _that_ wasn’t embarrassing. Nero was pulled from his thoughts when she spoke up again. Her tone was a bit more worried than before but still held the same cold tone as before. “Listen,” She began as Nero perked up. “That dinner meeting I talked about during the morning staff meeting is coming soon. He's a long-time friend. I was hoping he wouldn’t return until after your probationary period, but it looks like he’s back from abroad and gonna be stopping by tonight. He called to let me know.” The blonde’s brows came together before she sighed. “He helps us rake in a ton of money for the girls, keeps 'em fed. Makes it easier for Lady to do her job.” Nero wondered why she looked so frustrated. If the guy was supplying their club with the funds, especially so that Lady could be a good mom to the dancers, what was the issue? The girls needed things. Sanitary products, food, clothing, makeup. Not everything could be bought with their own money. Nights were slow. Sometimes girls went home in tears because they couldn't make their rent, let alone feed themselves. So the fact that this guy helped the girls out was huge. His question was answered as she continued. 

“The reason I’m only telling you this now is that he’s a bit _hard to deal with_.” She stressed ‘hard to deal with’ slowly and painfully, as if remembering a horrible event. She covered her face with her thumb and middle finger pinching her temples in frustration. Nero tried not to adopt a reproachful expression before she continued. “There are only two other employees that can _handle_ his outbursts. That’s why we’re always looking for employees. They’re um," She paused, Nero caught the nervous motion of her swallow before she went further on. He was insanely interested now. "...his outbursts few and far between, but he has his bad days.” Trish dropped her hand, her eyes had lost the confidence they once had. This man, whoever he was, obviously had power over Nero’s boss for her to look this disheveled. She only continued, his silence stretching as she continued. “This is horrible timing. You’re completely new, and I’d hired you now hoping you wouldn’t have to see his face around here for at least a few more months, but his deployment ended early.” Deployment? That piqued Nero’s interest even more. So did that mean his outbursts were because of his military service? He’d originally heard of this Red Grave’s military when Nero had finished his training at the Holy Academy, becoming a Holy Knight. All the Holy, Holy, Holy, shit was making his head hurt. He threw his thoughts out, catching Trish’s words again just as she spoke. 

“You can go home early if you want. We’ll be short-staffed, but Lucia can deal with him,” The flame-haired vixen was never one to take shit, her personality the type you would never want to fuck with, and her self-defense to match. “God forbid she can’t, then we can have Morrison step in.” She spoke earnestly. The old man was stronger than Lucia when brawns were involved. He was getting up in years though, so saving him as a last resort was just that, their last resort. Nero was here, he was free. No point in wasting perfectly good work hours just for some intimidating military guy.

“I’m not worried about it Trish. I’ve had my training. I haven’t used even a fraction of what I’ve been taught. If he’s too much for either of them, I’ll step in and handle it.” Nero offered easily, his hand in his pocket fiddling with his phone. Honestly, he just wanted to go back to looking at his phone, but he wasn't going to say that out loud. Though he _was_ curious what this guy looked like. Trish visibly relaxed, sighing and putting both of her hands on Nero's shoulders. Nero, having stood from the wall when she came outside, jerked in surprise at the very affectionate action. 

"You have no idea how much of a relief that is." Then she released him and gave him a rare genuine smirking smile that he had come to enjoy seeing after the long months of working there. He only saw it on extremely rare occasions. This was one of them. “You don’t even have to check his I.D. when he gets here. He’s six-four, white hair, mid-forties… His style choice has a habit of changing…” She was describing an old man, the nineteen-year-old realized. Nero had white hair but his lack of color was because of his albinism. His pale skin, photosensitivity, and pale blue eyes were proof enough of that. Thankfully he was able to grow up without any other issues with his eyes. One of the few who were so lucky. He could skirt by just looking ‘edgy’ while others with albinism had a lazy eye, underdeveloped optic nerves, or rapid involuntary movement. Okay so the last one may have affected him in small amounts, but it wasn’t noticeable to the naked eye, so who was he to point it out? “...ante.” Nero was pulled out of his thoughts when he caught the end of a name but didn’t quite hear. He wished his brain wouldn’t pull him away from the conversation at random moments. 

“Sorry Trish, my mind wandered off without me.” He confessed again, scratching the side of his nose with his normal hand. At this, Trish paused, looking over Nero once more pursing her lips and crossing her arms. 

“You do that a lot. You sure you’re all good up there in that head of yours?” The sentence hadn’t meant to be biting or rude in any way. Trish was like this often with him. Sometimes he would have flashbacks from his time in the Academy and would drift off, mid-conversation. He insisted he was fine, even now, but she still worried for him. He chuckled at her concern and waved her off as he leaned against the wall again. 

“I’m fine. I was just reminded of something while you were talking. You said he had a sense of style?” The soon-to-be adult stated with a smirk. Trish had no time to reply before there was a chuckle from the entrance to the alley and a cocky reply. 

“You bet your ass I’ve got style. Enough for Trish to start bragging about me.” As Nero turned to meet the voice, he heard the sound of boots scraping the concrete. Trish laughed just as the young man’s eyes settled onto a figure, slowly walking into the dim fluorescent pink and red sign above their doors. Mid-shin, black boots with circular rings at each ankle and buckles holding the straps together walked into view first. They were followed closely by black combat slacks, padded at the knees. Soon after was a black belt with a dull gold ornate buckle, half-covered by a coal-colored Henley T-shirt, the long sleeves rolled up over well-structured forearms. When he stepped fully into the light Nero couldn’t take his eyes off the older male. Pale skin, white hair, pale cloudy blue eyes, just like his own. Nero knew another person with Albinism when he saw one. And from the way the older male was inspecting Nero’s features, shamelessly, the thoughts seemed to be mutual.

“Dante, you show up earlier every single time,” Trish said, her voice was a mixture of emotions that Nero couldn’t even begin to discern as she stepped forward past Nero to hug her old friend.

“Isn’t that a good thing? Better than being dead.” Dante threw his words at her in jest as he scooped the shorter woman up into a hug. Nero’s eyes widened. The woman was only an inch taller than the young adult himself, at 5’11”, but she looked so small next to the tall, broad man before her. The thought of hugging him flew into Nero’s head and with an incredulous look, he looked away. He heard Trish in turn chuckle at the older man’s comment as she pulled away.

“It’s better than your infantry-mates dying, you know damn well you’re not going anywhere.” Her tone was playful yet held a bit of seriousness. Nero hadn’t ever seen this side of his boss before. Sure she sometimes joked with V, their bartender, but he’d never seen her so open and sharing banter back and forth. Dante seemed to notice Nero studying them as his gaze shifted from his friend to the bouncer, meeting that curious stare with an equally inquisitive look. Almost as if challenging him. 

“Fresh meat huh?” Dante suddenly said and Trish turned to look back at Nero, who was still partially under the shadow of the entryway and sign. The outwards light cast a hard shadow on the young man. Trish snorted. The gesture was something foreign to Nero. though, he thought that it probably wasn’t the same for Dante.

“He’s not fresh, just finely seasoned and set on the grill. You’ve been gone so long, he’s almost finished his first six months.” At this Dante whistled, a sign that he was impressed. His hands were shoved into his pockets as Nero stepped forward from the wall and revealed himself to the other man with a humored smirk on his face. The darkness was only slightly relieved around him as he walked over to meet them. Dante studied him intently the entire way, the same way that Nero had done to him. Nero’s skin itched under that gaze. He hated when people stared at him. Of course, he never stared at people either and here he was, meeting Dante’s gaze head-on. Nero held his right hand out, watching Dante take his hand, completely ignoring the marred flesh. Surprise flew through his eyes but was quickly covered over with a careful, polite smile. Something he was used to doing since his time at the Academy. If Dante noticed, he, again, said nothing.

“Welcome to the family, kid,” Dante said casually which made Nero’s grip tighten slightly as his smile grew a bit forced. If there was one thing he hated more than drunks, it was people who still thought of him as a child because of his height. He was only nineteen. He still had growing to do. With this thought in mind, his eyes squeezed shut as he shook the older man’s hand, releasing his grip before answering.

“Great to be here, old man.” Nero pointedly said the last part as he opened his eyes, knowing damn well that it would affect the other man and it had, just not in the way he expected. Dante let out a surprised laugh and turned to Trish with a pleasantly surprised expression as he pointed to Nero with his left thumb. 

“Check it out, kittens got claws.” He grinned as the words poured from his mouth in a smart tone, Trish sighing, fully aware that the two men were already starting on the wrong foot. Nero simply shoved his own hands into his pockets and bit out an equally snarky remark.

“I’m also not afraid to use them.” Nero knew his tone also held a bit of challenge behind it. He secretly hoped that Dante would accept that challenge. Normally he wasn’t this confrontational, but something about the other man just stirred the Commissioned Officer in him. Something that not many could do. Fortuna had been a boring place. The only other man being Agnus, his best friend’s father, who was just genuinely a piece of shit and negatively riled those feelings. Nero was surprised out of his wandering thoughts again as Dante took a step closer, sizing himself up to the shorter male who, despite the overwhelming presence, didn’t back down but accepted the challenge with steady eyes.

“Is that a challenge?” Dante’s voice was lower than before as if he suddenly had no interest in joking around. It made something hot stir in the younger male. Something he hadn’t felt before. He was about to find out more about what that feeling was, somehow, when Trish put a hand on both of their chests and pushed them back gently, her chuckle the only indication that she wasn’t angry at their display.

“You just got here Dante, stop trying to start shit already.” She chastised before quickly adding. “He’s not the same as the other bouncers. He’s got training just like you, so starting something could end badly.” She further explained and Dante’s eyes were once again on his as the older man let out an impressed noise.

“Right,” Dante began as he took a few calm steps back. “Wouldn’t want anyone dying.” He murmured and Nero wondered which of the two he meant. Nero took a few steps back himself before turning and making his way back to lean against the wall. Trish and Dante took it upon themselves to enter the club at that point, disappearing into the thrall of people. Nero was left out in the cool summer air, listening to the thrum of the bass beat through the doors of the club. His heart was beating harder than usual. He wondered why he’d been so eager to fight, but chose to ignore his inquiries in place of retrieving his phone from his pocket. 

Hours passed uneventfully. Nero scrolled through his phone periodically. Checking in people as they showed up. As the night was winding down and V announced last-call, Nero wrapped up things outside and started to get himself ready for closing the club with Morrison. People began to file out, heading home in various ways. A lot of cars were left to be retrieved by their owners the next day. V had a bad habit of confiscating keys when people were too drunk but happily slipped Love Planet’s business card into their pocket with a note on the back that said the keys were with the bartender. It was usually signed with a very well-written ‘V’ which Nero had to wonder how the man didn’t get tired of it. More time passed and the club closed down. Nero didn’t see any sign of Trish for the entirety of that time, nor did he see Dante. It was right when the first dancer, Nevan, was leaving that Dante finally poked his head out of the main office on the second floor of the club. Her blonde wig was ripped from her head, revealing dark long red hair, pulled from her wig-cap that also secured her wig with bobby pins. Dante walked up to her just as one of the pins dropped to the floor, falling by his foot. Nevan noticed his boot and when she looked up her eyes brightened. He had a slight flush on his cheeks, clearly having had some drinks up in Trish’s office. The blonde could be seen standing at her office door, arms crossed, eyes trained on the man in black. 

“Dante!” Nevan said with an amused smirk. “Patty is going to be thrilled when she sees you.” She commented, folding her wig into her arms as she crossed them. Nero was just sweeping up some body glitter from the floor as he glanced up, watching Dante’s expression turn sour.

“Don’t you dare-” And before the older man could finish, the firey-haired woman was already shouting Patty’s name. Nero swept passively as he watched Dante tense up, his hands instinctively reaching out but stopping when he realized it was too late. Altogether it was quite funny. Patty was a year younger than him, at eighteen herself. She had come to work at Love Planet after leaving the orphanage on the other side of town. Still brand new to dancing, she practiced more on her performances during the day and was a waitress in the evening, soaking in the life-style as best she could. Now, as Nero heard her hastened footsteps, he wondered if he should grab the dustpan to throw the growing pile of waste away.

“Yeah?” Came Patty’s voice as she bounded from behind the stage. She was shorter than Nero, only by two or three inches. But the size difference was still noticeable unless she was wearing stilettos. Today she was dressed in a bunny suit, bright pink with a fluffy white tail and ears. Her long legs donned white tights and she was wearing baby pink stilettos that had glitter inside the chunky part of the foot. Her makeup was adorable and made her look like an angel. Lady was too good at dressing up the girls, Nero thought just then as he turned away with a light blush to focus on Dante getting nearly tackled to the ground. “Dante! You're back!” Patty yelled as she threw her arms around the tall man's neck and hung there, swinging her legs. To Nero’s surprise, however, Dante stayed grounded, not even staggering as he caught her with ease, hands wrapping around her waist and pressing her to his body in protection. He knew Patty weighed almost nothing, petite herself and very skinny, but the man was inebriated as he smelled of alcohol. With a few more inappropriate thoughts, Nero looked away, grabbing the dustpan and cleaning up the pile before walking off to the corner of the room where the trash can was waiting to be rolled out to the dumpster. He heard Dante speak up in a bored tone as Nero made his way to the receptacle. 

“I finished my activity duty, but I’m still in reserves.” He explained and Nero perked up at that. The terms he was hearing were familiar to him but not ones that the Holy Knights used. To them, there were no reserves. You were always on activity duty. Assignments were given daily. It was nice to see Red Grave allowing such things. It gave him time to settle down again, find hobbies. Get his life back. Nero found himself a bit jealous but pushed it away. No point in any of that now. Those days were over. He had his life now.

Patty and Dante talked for a short while before she excused herself for the night with Nevan. The two women walked out side by side, chatting idly as Nero stacked chairs on tables and V wiped down the bar. Dante sat in a booth off to the corner, magazine in his hands, feet thrown up onto the booth next to him. Trish was back in her office, probably finalizing the bills and putting the girls’ money they owed her on the books. After he had placed the last chair on the tables, Nero made his way over to the bar, checking the doors on his way past before sliding himself into a barstool with a sigh. V, who was washing a cup, his button-down shirt was slightly unbuttoned and his gunmetal tie was loosened and thrown over his shoulder as he scrubbed some spiked smoothie glasses out in the bar sink. The men looked at each other when Nero sat, Nero cracking a smile and V simply continuing his work. 

“Could you spare this poor sober soul one shot of Jägermeister and a Redbull? I’ve got quite a walk ahead of me and I don’t wanna fall asleep before I get to my bed.” Nero’s tone was playful, but the query was honest. He was tired. The energy drink would wake him up and the alcohol was just for fun. He drank way too often at home for a single shot to do anything for him. V knew full well that this wasn’t going to get him smashed and as he set the cup down Nero smacked the clean bar in excitement. “You’re the fuckin’ best, V.” His words were met with a small smile and chuckle, not anything more before Nero turned around on his stool and put his elbows on the bar, leaning back against it. 

The music had been shut down, the lights turned to regular fluorescent ones as cleaning would be easier. The only guest that remained was Dante, huddled in the corner, possibly sobering up. It was around three in the morning now, the last call had been at two. So he likely wasn’t too inebriated anymore. Nero wondered if he should ask him to leave. Trish had said that he would be difficult sometimes, but she hadn’t elaborated before the man of the hour had graced their doorstep. So instead, he chose to wait, eyes wandering over the freshly cleaned club as V made his drink. Turning back around, his eyes settled on a glass with a can sitting next to it. The carbonated liquid was bubbling in the glass. He grinned and lifted it from the bar. 

“Thanks.” Was the only thing that fell from his lips before he took a sip. The bubbles from the energy drink tickled his throat as he swallowed, only warmed by the taste of the alcohol. Setting his drink down after his first sip, Nero turned his eyes to the bartender, who was now washing the glass that he had been washing beforehand. “So how’s Nico?” He asked suddenly and the question seemed to unsettle the black-haired man. He nearly dropped the glass in his hand, looking to Nero with surprised eyes before closing them with a humorous smile. 

“You’ve known for a while, haven’t you?” V asked suddenly as if Nero wouldn’t know that his best friend was dating the club’s bartender. Nero _lived_ with Nico. The two having left Fortuna together, affording an apartment was cheaper when you could pay for the apartment with someone else. Those types of things couldn’t be kept from Nero forever. Not with how perceptive he tended to be. 

“It wasn’t that hard to figure out actually. You don’t exactly go easy on her when you two are fucking-” His words were broken off with a laugh as V attempted to punch him in the arm, missing narrowly as Nero bent back on his stool. “Easy easy, I’m just joking around, _you’re_ the noisier one- hey wait!” Nero said as V took his drink and knocked it back himself. This time it was V’s turn to bend back away as Nero tried to snatch the drink back, but it disappeared in a single smooth motion down V’s throat. “Ugh, I hate the fact that you can do that,” Nero said as V put his glass in the sink. Nero was left snatching his remaining Redbull off the bar and chugging it before V could get to that too. The white-haired male needed to learn when to pick his fights. Next time, wait to make fun of your roommate’s boyfriend until _after_ you finish your drink. Especially if he’s making your drinks. 

“Are you intimidated because he can throw back drinks smoother than you can? Or that he can take your drinks away?” The question was a surprise to both men at the bar as they turned their attention to behind Nero. Dante had gotten up from his place at his booth and made his way over to them without either worker noticing. His face wasn’t as pink, but he still smelled like alcohol. Nero’s eyes slid over Dante’s lips before flickering back to meet the taller man’s gaze so he could answer.

“I’ve never been very good at throwing back shots,” Nero spoke honestly, setting his now-empty can on the bar where it was immediately picked up by V who carried it off to the recycling. Fortuna didn’t allow drinking unless it was offerings at church settings. Even then, it was a small offering cup and not anything like he was used to now. Even saying ‘used to’ was stretching it. He drank every day and still hated the taste of most alcohol. “I’ve only been drinking since I got this job,” Nero spoke a bit more honestly. Dante’s brows rose, his smile fading as genuine interest entered his hazy blue orbs. Now that Nero looked longer, there was a slight tremble in them. He felt his face flush and had to look away. Dante chuckled at the honest expressions. 

“Helluva way to start drinking kid,” Dante spoke, his tone jesting, his words prodding and Nero found himself meeting that gaze once more, seeing that Dante’s expression was now a bit challenging as it had been before. As much as Nero wanted to match that gaze, he found himself looking away and facing the bar again, finding that V had made him another drink after making him look like an idiot. Scoffing, he picked the glass up and brought it to his lips, about to take a sip when the glass was snatched from his hand. Nero looked to the offending hand, watching as Dante brought the drink to his lips and tipped it back, slowly letting it flow into his throat in one smooth movement. It hardly looked like he swallowed to Nero and then the glass was set back on the bar next to his hand. “Nice to meet you, Nero,” Dante said the young man’s name in a way that made the heat from before return and Nero wasn’t sure at what point he’d stopped breathing, but when Dante turned away and made his way out of the club, he swallowed and took a deep breath in. 

That man was _definitely_ dangerous, but not in the way he’d originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you meet someone with rare genetic features, just like you and they cute as shit: (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)  
> ❣️  
> ❣️  
> ❣️  
> ❣️  
> The story has been changed a tad. Gloria no longer works at the club, but instead works for the Order still. Nevan will be taking this character form instead. This note will be attached to chapter four as well, where the need for the edit was created. Thank you!


	2. This isn't enough, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a short scene here that viewers may find a bit unsettling. *Salute* God speed.

The slow lilt of a robin’s call floated, muffled, through an open window. Warm sun bled through the glass, flowing into the room, cast over a pale face; warm, but blinding. The sound of a bell could be heard throughout the room. Water cascading and dishes clattering accompanied it. Lofi was tuned into the radio, a station anyone hardly listened to in this old city. There was a groan. A shuffling of cloth. 

Nero’s walk home the night before had been peaceful, the gentle hum of the city around him was drowned out with the music coming from his wireless headphones. He loved the chill in the air on the long walk home. It helped him ascend his shitty apartment stairs with little issue. He hated when his body was stiff from little activity, having been used to extensive training and movement until six months ago. He really needed to go to the gym…

Nico was still asleep when he arrived at the apartment at five in the morning, entering silently so he didn’t wake her. The only indication of life was the automatic water fountain they had for Nico’s black cat, Taro, who usually slept with her owner at night. He normally wasn’t a fan of animals, but she was well behaved, didn’t chew, scratch, piss or shit anywhere. He only had to deal with her cuddling on his lap occasionally, which all-in-all wasn’t terrible, it just left most of his work clothing covered in fur half the time. As he trudged across the wooden flooring, the boards creaked under him, but not as much as they would with Nico’s clambering steps. The woman was incredibly smart with tech and vehicles, but kind of a brute if Nero was honest with himself. Not that he would ever tell the woman that. He was sure he’d get punched in retaliation and then not get her portion of the rent. As exhausted as he was he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to pick up extra shifts _and_ go to the gym. It’s not as if he was physically exhausted, he’d been far worse on multiple occasions, but mentally he had been. He’d had just enough energy to strip his suit off, hang it up, and collapse onto his bed, right on top of his mess of sheets. He’d forgotten to close his curtains, like most nights.

“...fuck…” The bartender muttered roughly as he rolled over in bed, knowing full well that he wouldn’t be able to fall back to sleep. The chill of the room was already creeping under the sheets he’d managed to scavenge during his dreams. After almost drifting off again, he was woken by a car going by outside and revving their engine loudly. Something that he wasn’t used to even after all his life in a city with vehicles. He let out a tired sigh, not having slept well, like most nights. Be it the sounds of the city or the demons in his dreams.

As he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and sat up while rubbing his face and neck, he wondered if he would ever get used to sleeping in such a noisy place. Fortuna had been nothing but quiet murmuring aside from the occasional bumbling drunkard. The neighbors in his apartment were fairly quiet. He couldn’t hear anything below him and he was on the top floor of his building, right on the corner where Nico and Nero could fuck whoever they wanted as loud as they wanted and would only bother the people below them…. And maybe each other if they got a little too rowdy. It had been a short while since Nero had come home with his usual one-night stands though. Flings were a seemingly normal occurrence that had dwindled in recent weeks. The holidays, which had just passed, had always been a time of isolation for him. Too many emotions to sort out, too many expectations. After breaking up with his girlfriend of nine years, feelings were messy, more so other people’s feelings than his own. 

Spitting toothpaste into the sink, Nero stripped his boxer briefs off and turned on the shower, relieving his bladder and flushing the toilet before hopping in. The water was cold, but warming with each passing minute. As the water warmed under his fingers and toes, it was at that moment that Nero remembered all that had happened the night before. Dante was definitely different from what Trish had described. She had made it seem like the man was an unruly drunk that never wanted to leave. Instead, he was a man who challenged everything head-on and he supposed that it would spark fights with the bouncers. Especially if the display when they first met was anything to go by.

Nero ran his hair under the stream of water as he thought about how Dante didn't seem all that rude or stuck up even though he seemed ridiculously confident and intelligent. More like… he was sure of himself. Something that Nero was a bit envious about. As he scrubbed shampoo into his bed-head, Nero remembered the laugh that Dante had let out when the younger man called him an 'old man'. The sound of his laugh rang in his ears. Surprised, pleased, humored. The look of mirth in his eyes, the sheer bewilderment was so satisfying to see. Nero wished he knew _why_. Rinsing his hair, he was brought back to the moment when he'd been about to take his last drink for the night and Dante had snagged it from between his fingers, downing it in one smooth motion with that dark look in his eyes. He remembered how he'd bent forward, placing the glass on the table, and leaned in close to him. At the time, Nero had been so enthralled by Dante's words to even process how he'd been only a breath away, but now that Nero thought back on it…

“He smelled like strawberries.” Nero thought after a moment. Yes, the man _had_ smelled like whiskey, but then, he'd also smelled like strawberries when his hair shifted with his movement, falling into his face a bit, covering his eyes a tad. Somehow… that was just too perfect. A tall, intimidating, cocky man that smelled like strawberries. Nero couldn't get that look of Dante's eyes out of his head. The way his throat had moved when the drink slid down his throat….

"Ugh, damn… that's unfair." Nero groaned as he felt his cock throb. It had been a while since he'd had sex, but this issue was an everyday occurrence. Some days he chose to ignore it, but how could he ignore it now with something so… erotic in his head? "He totally did that on purpose." Nero's voice was annoyed but breathless as he leaned a forearm against the wall and looked down at swelling his erection.

The water cascaded down his back, beating away some of the knots there. The way that the older man had said his name at the end of the night was what made Nero take hold of himself with a shuddering groan and begin to stroke. The thought of Dante sizing himself up to Nero during their first meeting drifted into his head then. Their height difference had been less ridiculous than Patty's and yet he still felt so small standing in front of the man. The top of his head came to Dante's nose. The older man was almost a whole head taller. He had a well-sculpted body, freely shone under that tight Henley that he'd been wearing… Nero made a small whining noise. He wondered if Dante could hold him down with that toned body while Nero fought against him, dominating the younger man. A sting of pleasure coursed through him at the image he had created. He let out a breath, shivering as he stroked a bit faster, holding onto the image of Dante sitting on top of his hips, holding his wrists to the bed with one single hand as he pressed Nero further into the bed by the neck with his other. The image left him moaning into the open air. He was beginning to feel heat building down below again. More familiar than the night before. The feeling was pleasant, but not enough for him. Nero knew he needed more to cum. 

Pressing his forehead against the cold tile of the shower, the bouncer lowered the hand on the wall down and moved it behind himself as he stroked with the other hand. His left leg came up, propped up on the edge of the shower, his breath coming hot and a bit raspy. As he got into position his mind wandered to the moment when Patty had thrown herself at the man. The way he'd just _stood_ there like she weighed absolutely nothing. Would he be able to handle someone like Nero throwing themselves at him? Would those arms be able to hold him up that easily? Pressing Nero against his waist just as he had done with the woman? Be able to hold him mid-air while he fucked Nero's brains out? The thought was met with his fingers sinking inside of himself. The feeling was something so familiar that two sunk in easily. He'd been exploring himself thoroughly since leaving Fortuna and since then, he'd found that his ass was probably the most sensitive place on his entire body. He rarely came just from masturbating with his cock anymore. So as his fingers dove into that warm heat he was so used to feeling, he imagined that it was Dante, slowly sinking his fingers inside him, twisting, rubbing, enjoying every part of him. Then Nero was coming all over himself and the shower wall. The waves of pleasure surged through him and it was again that he heard that stupid sexy voice saying that same sentence he’d been pining overall evening. _'Nice to meet you, Nero.'_

" _Christ_ …" Nero gasped as he throbbed again, another rope of cum hitting the wall after he'd thought he was done. He had to slip his fingers from himself on both ends before he collapsed inside the shower. 

As he collected himself, he realized that he’d just masturbated to the thought of fucking a guy he'd literally met for all of five minutes, and he was old enough to be Nero's father. Trish said he was what, in his mid-forties? The thought should have creeped out Nero, but in all honesty, he'd already slept with people older than the military officer. Many times in the last six months, in fact. Beauty had absolutely nothing to do with age, in his opinion.

He finished washing without many more mental interruptions, thankfully due to his problem being relieved, but the words still floated around in his mind like a mosquito. Buzzing and persistent. No matter how many times he shooed it away, it came flying right back. So he went along with it, absorbed in thoughts of the older albino as he exited the shower, dried himself off, and walked naked back into his room. It was only when he heard a whistle that his eyes shot up from the floor where he had been trained to, to the brunette who was just turning to leave Nero’s bedroom. She was wearing a pair of black booty shorts, outlined in white, with white knee-high socks and a V-neck T-shirt that said ‘I hate fucking priests’ with the grey silhouette of a girl going down on someone reading a book that was labeled ‘The Holy Bible’ written in gold. Her black, curly hair was up in a couple of huge frazzled space-buns on her head, her cherry-red glasses situated firmly on her freckled nose. His eyes widened, a blush forming on his face as he realized Nico was whistling while staring at his dick. 

“Nico? _What the hell_?” He nearly yelled as he felt the urge to crawl into a hole and die. Grabbing the towel he’d hung on the doorknob, the man hurried to cover himself. “ _Why the fuck_ are you in my room?” He asked as if this wasn’t a normal occurrence. Nico often came in to pester him in the afternoons, but it was usually well after he’d finished showering. Nico’s eyes finally met Nero’s but took their damn good ol’ time scaling his body to meet his. The look of self-satisfaction in her brown eyes made Nero blush harder. This woman was like a sister to him. The fact that she was looking at him like a snack was unsettling and extremely embarrassing. 

“...heard the shower shut off a while ago. Thought you were done.” Her thick country accent paused for a moment, taking in Nero’s bothered form which had suddenly turned to his closet before she continued. “Hey... I know we’ve never fucked, but your cock is HU-” She was cut off in a flurry of guffaws and an even more embarrassed ‘NICO!’ from the young man, who turned as he’d just opened the door. In turn, Nico laughed, receiving a shirt in the face in retaliation. It resituated her glasses and she laughed harder. 

“Get. Out. Nico.” Nero whined in embarrassment. His voice was low, but pleading and Nico, in her fit of giggles, turned and left the room, leaving the door open as she went. Nero could only sigh and squeeze his eyes shut in frustration for a second before he opened them and dropped his towel to get dressed for the day. As he was snapping his briefs into place, he heard another whistle from across the apartment. “Shut _up_ Nico!” He yelled through his open door and received a howling laugh in return. Damn, he knew he’d been distracted by thoughts of the other man, but he hadn’t realized he’d been so lost in thought that he’d been running slower than usual. She didn’t need to tease him so much. Thankfully she’d left soon after to go to work. Street racers wouldn’t dress up their own cars unless they wanted to waste the time. Works of art took patience, which most didn’t have in exchange for their ‘need for speed’.

Nero continued to wander the apartment all afternoon and evening before work, bumping into things and not remembering what he was coming into the room to do because that white head of hair would wander into his head every single time he stopped to take a breath. He didn’t even feel like drinking a few beers when he woke up like he usually did. He really tried to attribute it to the fact that the other man had similar features, but way more sculpted and muscular. Then he tried to tell himself it was because of his military background. By the time left for his work at six-thirty that evening, he wasn’t sure at all. The only thing that he _did_ know was that he didn’t want to walk that evening. He was pretty sure jogging was the only way he was going to get to work without any annoying thoughts, so he chose to avoid wearing his uniform, tucking it away in his duffle that he sometimes chose to bring with him, and wore a hooded tank top with sweats with some trainers instead. He jogged to work, taking the long way around the back of the building so that he could get a few more paces in. Altogether, the forty-minute walk had turned into a twenty-five-minute jog. When he arrived, the club’s sign was still turned off, only partially covered with the other building’s shadow, cast down by the setting sun. He hardly noticed as his jog slowed to a stop, the headphones shifting with the change in momentum. His breath came to him deeply, hot, and controlled. He missed this part of the academy. The constant running was something he didn’t get tired of. It was a way for him to escape from everything, mind, and body. 

As he pulled his hood and headphones down to release his hair from the rubber band that held it together there was another whistle, just as annoying as Nico’s but somehow a lot more impressed. He wanted to strangle the person who decided that whistling at others was seen as appropriate. 

“Knock that shit off, it’s disrespectful.” He snapped as he turned around before immediately snapping his mouth shut. The man who he’d been thinking about literally all night and day was standing a ways away, dressed stunningly, barking that laugh that Nero could still hear ringing in his ears as he closed his eyes to sleep last night. The man had outdone himself with his style choice this time. A tight-fitting, deep grey button-up dress-shirt with black leopard print was partially unbuttoned and rolled at the sleeves. The stunning shirt was tucked neatly under a black leather belt with a silver buckle, fastening black dress pants to his hips with a few leather-wrapped chains hanging from the loops there. Black dress shoes that reflected the setting sun were accented by equally black leather straps wrapped around his wrist and a thinner one around his neck, a red amulet hung from the end. When Dante removed his hands from his pockets, Nero noticed two silver rings, one on each thumb. Fuck…. Nero didn’t think the older man could get any hotter. Dante had just pushed himself from the wall when Nero stood there watching him with guarded features. 

“I thought you looked pretty nice in your uniform, but I guess I just got used to seeing guys in suits because _this_ looks much better.” Nero didn’t know if it had been meant to make him uncomfortable or an actual flirtatious joke, but he was both incredibly flattered to be complemented by such a…. Well in layman's terms, a _tank_ and embarrassed that Dante actually found his sweaty, breathless self more attractive. Of course, he wasn’t exactly a blushing virgin and knew exactly where to stuff his own stupid feelings, so when he responded it was biting, if not a bit breathless. Dante was growing closer with each passing moment.

“Is that why you like roughing up bouncers? Does seeing young guys hot and bothered ‘get your goat’, _old man_?” He stressed the ‘old man’ part again and to his absolute delight, the comment seemed to make the older male’s eyes narrow and lose what bit of mirth that they had been holding. The startling change in expression threw Nero for a loop. Maybe it was because Dante was sober, but the way he stopped in front of Nero now and didn’t move a single centimeter was extremely intimidating. He wasn’t the only one who could play at that game. Nero didn’t move either, matching his gaze.

“It seems like Trish didn’t fully explain what’s happening here.” His words were even, low but they held a type of authoritative tone that Nero remembered from his days in the academy. It made him shiver. “The bouncers before you couldn’t handle how _confrontational_ I am. Most didn’t like me in their space.” He said pointedly, not moving from his spot two feet from the bouncer. Of course, people weren’t going to like random tall beefy men getting up in their shit. The intimidation worked well as a form of coercion towards violence after all. This was something taught in the academy. It was something that your superiors ‘worked’ out of you. It taught you patience. It taught you manipulation. Which was something Dante seemed to be rather good at from the way he had tried to steer this entire meeting. Nero slipped his thumb under the strap on his duffle then, pulling it forward and wrenching it over his head in one solid movement before he sat the pad for the strap on his shoulder. His eyes never left Dante’s. It was startling, how easily he could be captured by those icy orbs. “You though…” Dante began as he carefully took a step forward, his hands once again slipped into his pants pockets before he bent forward, clearly in the younger man’s space with just one simple movement. Nero didn’t move away, didn’t flinch or blink. Only breathed in calmly, secretly hoping to get a smell of that strawberry smell as he tipped his gaze up, meeting Dante’s intent stare. A smart ass smile set clear on his face. Dante continued when nothing else happened. “You have military training, don’t you?” He asked finally as he pulled away. The breeze he left behind smelled of the scent he yearned for, but now there was also an earthy smell like he’d just come back from a hike in the mountains. It made Nero’s body hum. He ignored it.

“Not military,” Nero’s voice was even as he took hold of his phone in his pocket. Dante’s gaze didn’t move from his the entire time. “Private academy in Fortuna.” He explained briefly as he extracted his phone, his phone unlocked, automatically recognizing his face. He swiped to the right on the home screen and showed Dante the photo he had set as his background. It was honestly so lame that he had his graduation photo still on his phone but it was the only photo he still had of Credo and the other people in his class he actually liked. Dante inspected the photo for a few seconds before Nero retracted it, locking his phone and slipping it back into his pocket. The older man’s face seemed a bit surprised but also impressed, maybe a bit sympathetic? Fortuna was, after all, notorious for its extreme training in the academy. Something that not many people knew outside their own military service as it was kept a tightly hidden secret.

“You just keep getting more and more interesting.” He confessed and the compliment may have been offhanded but it still made Nero blush. With a scoff, Nero side-stepped past him, his left hand brushing the older man out of the way. The action seemed to excite Dante, who grabbed Nero’s wrist in turn, earning himself a warning look. Dante made an intimidated ‘Ooo’ing sound, not letting go when Nero tried to jerk his arm free. It sent a wild jolt of excitement through the younger albino, whose stare only grew harder. Dante’s smirk only grew into a grin. “What’s it gonna take to get you to throw hands with me kid?” Dante asked suddenly and Nero’s hard facade was immediately broken into a look of confusion and surprise. The older man seemed to be serious, but the playful smile was still there…

“You’re not serious?” Nero asked suddenly, his voice a bit less angry and more concerned. Did this man just live for violence? Wasn’t he supposed to be on standby? What if Nero injured him? Dante only nodded, his expression unchanging. Nero’s right hand raised to rub the back of his sweaty neck as his left hand fell limp in Dante’s hand who gently lowered it and then let go as Nero answered. “You’re not gonna get me to fight you, Dante. We both have jobs to do.” The statement was certainly a surprise to Dante, who looked taken aback at the rejection. Possibly something he wasn’t used to with bouncers as most tended to be power-hungry and controlled everything around their job. But now, with this kind of training under his belt, Nero knew how to control most situations without going to extremes like ‘throwing hands’ as Dante liked to apparently call it. “Besides, I don’t think Trish would appreciate us beating the shit out of each other in front of her place,” Nero spoke as he continued to meet Dante’s surprised gaze. The man took another moment, staring at Nero before he responded.

“Wouldn’t be the first time. She probably wouldn’t do anything.” His words were easy but they still made Nero scoff and Dante spoke quickly to keep his attention. “If it’s an issue, you can come over to my place, I’ve got a gym and a sparring ring.” Dante’s words made Nero pause in his motion to turn and walk for the door. The words normally wouldn’t have done much for him, but the man was basically begging Nero to come over to his house at that point. Nero has also already been thinking about going to the gym but memberships were expensive as hell. Nero would be fucking _insane_ if he didn’t at least consider the offer. At the hesitation, Dante took it upon himself to try and further convince the young adult. “This isn’t enough right? You left Fortuna for a reason.” A pause. “Was it just to be a bouncer at a club?” He asked further and instead of answering, Nero simply looked down at the floor and smiled, a distant expression taking over before he turned completely and entered through the doors, leaving a confused Dante in his wake. Before Dante had time to process what had happened, Nero was popping his head back through the doors of the club and settling his eyes on the older man again. 

“I don’t know what you have to do tomorrow, but if you leave your number for me, I’ll text you after I’m done my shift tonight.” He spoke evenly as his hand poked out from the doors, revealing his phone, unlocked and showing a new contact information page. Dante took a few moments to process what was happening before a self-satisfied smirk made its way onto his face. He strode over to the door then, gently taking the phone offered to him and putting in his information before handing it back. Nero fiddled with it using his thumb before smirking and showing him the phone. The words ‘old man’ showed in black lettering and Dante huffed a defeated sound as he shoved his hands into his pockets once more.

“I’ll be waiting to hear from you.” Was all he said before stepping back a few paces and turning on the balls of his feet, leopard pattern shirt disappearing from the alley with the evening sun. Nero thought that he was _definitely_ dangerous as he closed the door and blocked out the remaining rays of light. He was met with a half set up lounge and V dressed in his usual attire, glancing away from the door as Nero looked at the tattooed bartender. They said nothing to each other as Nero picked up his duffel and went into the backroom to get changed. If he smelled like sweat, no one said anything. 

Work was annoying today. This time he had multiple drunks to deal with, groping others on the dance floor. He wished that people understood their limits. It wasn’t as if it was hard. If you felt light-headed, you stopped. If you keep going, that’s obviously going to make it worse. He had to escort four or five people out that evening. One person almost punched him in the face, to which he’d grabbed their fist and put him in a shoulder lock before walking him, painfully slow, out the door. He hadn’t bothered to call a cab for that one, but he did offer to call the police. Thankfully, the dude fucked off pretty quickly after that. Dante didn’t show up again for the rest of the night. Nero expected him to come by and pester Trish, but it was relatively quiet other than the drunks he'd had to remove. He’d not even seen Trish until they closed up and she was collecting her part of the girl’s earnings. It seemed like she may have been in a sour mood, but she didn’t take it out on any of her staff. She was the type of boss who kept to herself on her bad days. Not that any of them minded that. It kept them all out of the line of fire. Trish’s temper was monstrous. So when she retreated to her office almost immediately after hunting down Lucia and a few of the other girls who liked to try and run off before they could cash out, they were more or less relieved. Nero wondered for a short moment if he should text Dante after he left, but as he flipped another freshly wiped chair onto an even cleaner table, he decided that he’d have a few drinks and simply head to bed. Maybe he’d send Dante a text that afternoon once he was fresh from sleep and had coffee in his system rather than alcohol like he normally did. 

“Your drink, Nero.” V’s quiet voice came from across the now empty club breaking the white-haired male from his thoughts. He turned, wiping his brow with his bare forearm, sleeves having been rolled up and hair put up for that more tedious task. At the mention of his drink, Nero’s face broke out in a grin.

“Aw, I didn’t even have to ask for one tonight.” Nero cooed as he put his hands behind his head, the rag he’d been wiping the chair off with hung behind his head haphazardly. “You wanna date me too?” He offered in a joking tone which made V roll his eyes _hard_ and turn away to close out his register and lock the money away in the safe under the bar. The grin on Nero’s face turned shit-eating as he strolled up to the bar and dropped his dirty rag in the white bin filled with similar materials. He, of course, had no interest in this as he’d been embarrassed to near-death the afternoon before, but teasing the older tattooed man was fun as hell. Sitting down, he scooped up his glass, the can of Redbull sitting next to it fizzing away. “Stop acting so coy and teach me how to swallow this in one go.” He pressed in a casual tone. V was turned from Nero, but the younger man could clearly see him stiffen, look out at the exit doors, and then begin to shake his head before he froze again. Finally, a nod. After all the mixed signals, and Nero going through the first three stages of grief, he turned to Nero. His hands were still dripping with water from the sink. His expression was, as always, perfectly controlled after having sorted through his own thoughts promptly. Nero thought it was a bit creepy, but said nothing.

“I will teach you, but you will need to begin with water before you try touching alcohol with carbonation.” He began as he walked over to the mini-fridge under the bar and grabbed a water. Retrieving two glasses of similar shape to the one used for Nero’s drink, he poured them each a shot of water. The cool liquid was still in the glasses. “If you can handle this then you can try sparkling water. Graduate from that and you will be able to try your Jaegerbomb.” He explained. Nero thought about it for a moment. That was a lot of liquid just to take a shot of something that he’d usually sit and enjoy. The way that Dante had looked while doing it though…. The way it made him feel to watch it happen…. He wanted to see how it would affect Dante. “Well?” V asked after Nero didn’t respond. Nero met his eyes and with a challenging smirk, he nodded. 

They started slowly. V showed him the angle at which he was to put his neck. He then explained that all of the liquid needed to rush back into your throat at the perfect angle as well as him timing the swallow correctly so that his throat conformed to the liquid. Nero thought it looked ridiculously like deepthroating, but said nothing as V demonstrated the motion for him effortlessly. The first time Nero tried he’d choked and spat water onto the bar. V had thrown a towel at him at that. After mentioning to the younger man that he wasn’t supposed to _breathe_ before swallowing, the albino threw the spit-soaked rag back at him, earning himself a threat of discontinuance before Nero conceded. He tried once more, more or less getting the whole thing before it felt a bit painful, at this, V told him that he would just slowly get used to it. That it was easier to swallow with his mouth slightly open rather than taking in a large mouthful. Nero definitely thought wasn’t getting drunk tonight, not after drinking so much damn water. By the time they moved onto sparkling water, V added a bit of flavoring for Nero so it wasn’t as bland, a bit of strawberry and vanilla. Nero managed to knock back that one with little problem, having chugged many sodas in his lifetime, the only type of sugary drink they allowed on Fortuna. Surprised at his own actions and thinking it may have been a total accident, he asked V to give him another one, but with a different flavor. V gave him one last one with coconut and vanilla. Looking at V one last time with an expectant nod, he tipped the glass back and the prickly feeling slid down his throat quickly. Licking a small amount that had run down his chin in his excitement, he looked at V with a wicked look in his eyes. V looked completely used to his weird behaviors by now, looking at him calmly, wondering if he would try the actual jager bomb now. 

“You are a quick learner,” V spoke simply as he picked up the cups from their experiment and began the process of cleaning them. Nero chuckled behind him, watching him go. His fingers wrapped around the cup looking at it as if he was looking at something to overcome.

“It’s not a natural talent, that’s for sure.” He said as he remembered his days at the academy, with his head pushed into basins of various liquids and tied up to a post left standing for days, he pushed them to the side and knocked back his drink smoothly. The tips that V had given to the bouncer worked perfectly as there wasn’t a drop spilled. He really enjoyed this drink. 

Walking back with his duffel tonight had been different than the other nights that he decided to tote home his morning gear. Though he did drink a lot of water before he had taken his one-and-done drink, the energy drink mixed with the alcohol all consumed at once overwhelmed his usual sip-and-wait method. The water only served to fill him up and make him nauseated. In return, the muggy air had returned to Red Grave as it had been before and he wasn’t looking forward to stripping off his stick clothes when he got home. His suit definitely needed to be washed tomorrow. Thankfully he had a day off. As a small breeze blew through the buildings, Nero took a breath in, watching some of his surroundings swim for a moment before he walked over to the curb and sat down shakily. It had been a while since he’d been this dizzy from drinking. Maybe it was because he hadn’t eaten much that day. Perhaps it was because he'd chosen to down his drink in one go. All he knew was his stomach was suddenly doing the cha-cha-slide and he needed to put his knees between his legs. 

A car went by in front of him, traveling eastbound. It gave a short honk when it saw him, startling his drunken state into a sitting position before he glared at the retreating vehicle and felt his stomach lurch in the sudden burst of adrenaline from being startled. He swallowed a few times, feeling his stomach slowly settle. He knew that getting home was his priority. This part of town was shitty. He’d had problems in the past with creeps. So with a few more slow breaths, Nero lifted his head, vision swimming, and dragged himself to his feet. At the sudden change in stature, his stomach twisted again and he had to swallow several times to keep from throwing up. He was never going to do that again on an empty stomach. Ever. 

There was a moment where Nero almost fell over while turning around, but managed to catch himself and straighten up. He’d snuck alcohol in his time during the academy, but he had always been diligent on sobering up for at least an hour before going anywhere. He’d had twenty minutes this time and he wished he’d sat outside the club for a bit before trying this stupid feat. Once he was home, he stumbled into his apartment, the door smacking against the wall loudly with a resounding ‘shit!’ right after in a fierce whisper. He squeezed his eyes shut and paused, the door shuddering under the force, while he listened to see if he’d woken Nico up. After a moment of silence for his sanity, he quietly closed the door before locking it and then making his way to his room where he stripped off his sweaty clothing. His vision was still swimming. His skin was cold but he was sweating. He debated on having another shower but chose to simply walk around his room in his briefs for a while until his body dried off. It was, of course, more of a staggering fumble than a walk, but he managed to make it to his closet where he threw the door open and tossed his dirty clothes before taking a few shaky steps in and flipping the switch on the wall. It lit up the small walk-in closet, shining a light on his clothing, most of which were uniforms and various forms of blue, red, and black clothing. Underneath all his clothes, there was a large, white, leather footlocker with gold plating surrounding the edges. On the bottom left side, it had a set of golden wheels, and on the right, there was a white leather strap with golden loops holding it to the material. The edges of the strap were wrapped in gold plating to prevent fraying and damage. As he bent down to it, his knees hit the floor a bit too hard and he cursed his drunken state in a passing thought before he was reaching for the large trunk blearily. It was incredibly heavy, filled to the brim with memories, and weighted down with various old weapons that he no longer used. As he pulled it from his closet, shuffling back on the floor as he tugged, he settled at the bottom of his bed, clambering onto it and then flipping the golden latches on either side of the soft white leather. The metal popped loose with a tight snap. The loops that were settled into the lid shot loose and smacked against his fingers as they always did. The feeling was familiar. It made his hands hum. It had been a long time since he'd opened this. 

_'I'll be waiting to hear from you.'_ Dante's voice rang in his ears. He remembered that teasing tone. That playful stare. He wondered if all he wanted to do was sparring. The man seemed to have a primal need for _something_ but Nero was a bit too inebriated to figure out what that had been. _'You left Fortuna for a reason.'_ The old man's words floated in, reminding him exactly _why_ he had been so keen on coming home and getting to this box. _'Was it really just to be a bouncer at a club?'_ As if some type of magic phrase, he found himself opening the box with Dante's words. The contents didn't look like much at first. The box was completely full. The top housed a long black box with a handle on one end. The rest of the contents were underneath it. 

Nero pulled it out with little issue, only a bit of stumbling before he swung it up and onto his bed clumsily. Underneath it was a large handgun and a uniform of white and gold. He snapped the lid on the black hardshell case too and upon opening it, he gazed down at a disassembled sword. After letting the lid to the case fall softly against the bed he sat there in thought. What had he come to Red Grave for? The bad memories of that place still filled his head, worn away by time but embedded into his very psyche in the ways that he walked, talked, breathed. He'd adopted an opinion of getting respect when given, meet in the middle, react appropriately. De-escalate the situation every time. Control. Constant control. Is that what he'd wanted? 

In his dreams, there were moments where he was still in the Holy Knights. Boredom filled with sparring. Other Knights on shift would meet with him in the woods surrounding the city and they would all let loose. Weapons would be left out and they would fight fist to fist. The feeling of primal fight or flight. It was something he craved. Something that he didn't get often. The colonel made sure to shut those meetings down whenever he could. Of the opinion that there should be no violence in such a Holy city. The nights, built on violence behind closed doors, couldn't agree with the man one bit. They all craved it. The crazy adrenaline rush. The anger roused inside them when they fought. 

The unlawful sparring lasted up until they put more security around the outskirts of the city and into the woods. There was no earthly way for them to get away with anything in that damn place. He was stuck. Rooted into a place of submission when all his brain wanted was to just _go_. To hack and slash and shoot until nothing was left. That mentality had him looking away from his sword to his phone. Would the outlet that Dante provided relieve the itch that was under Nero's skin? Or would it start something that would end up getting his dumb ass fired? As he slammed the case for his sword shut he sighed shakily. Either way, he would need to lay down before he ended up sleeping on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante thinking he's being ghosted before Nero's head popped up and to get his number:  
> (•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■) <(Like a charm~)


	3. You have a family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dante and Nero throw each other around Dante's backyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * P.O.W. - Prisoner Of War (basically what happens when the opposite side kidnaps you to use you for leverage. The more of you, the better. The higher the rank, the better as you know more information.)
> 
> There are a few other terms in this story that some may not know. Just shoot me a message and I'll add the definition up here, Thanks and enjoy!

Nero’s descent from dreams to reality was harsh. Unlike the day before when there had at least been a bit of positivity in the air, despite being woken up by the sunshine and a vehicle, he’d been in a fairly good mood. The birds were chirping. The dishes clattered in the kitchen like every other day, but Nero’s head screamed at every little noise. Even the bell on Taro’s collar was hurting his head. He didn’t want to know what it would feel like to open his eyes to the sun in his face, because he was pretty fucking positive he left the curtains open again. Every little noise frustrated him, made his head even more painful. He groaned into the open air, the sound itself hurting more than any of the others. The albino felt nauseated but knew he likely wouldn’t throw anything up as he hadn’t bothered eating anything when he’d gotten home that night. 

‘Coffee…’ He thought as he peeled his eyes open. The pain that welcomed him was cruel. It took him a while before he was able to sit up. His head throbbed with every beat of his heart. ‘Acetaminophen and coffee…’ Nero corrected himself in his thoughts as he rubbed his face with a hand. 

Skipping his normal shower, Nero threw on a navy blue tank top, dirty from the floor, before shakily walking out in his briefs and socks from the night before. Nico was washing her dishes from her lunch as he left the bedroom. Her eyes glanced up and then back at her work before they widened and looked up at him again, fully inspecting his disheveled features. Her cat was sitting on the cat tree in front of her, licking water out of the faucet from its perch stretched over the island. Nero briefly wondered if that was a normal occurrence that he had yet to see before Nico’s loud voice boomed in his aching, hot ears. She shook her head with a sympathetic smile.

“Bless your heart,” Her voice was a high drawl that he’d rather her not continue, but of course as he closed his eyes, a pained smile on his face, she pressed on. “You look worn… slap out.” The last two words were stressed so much the Nero was going to turn around and go back into his room, but she picked up his coffee mug and offered it to him, not saying another word. Her cat shook and the bell jingled, making Nero flinch. It was barely noticeable but Nico still took Taro’s collar off, sympathizing with the poor young man. Nero slowly crept over to the mug and took it with tired hands. It was empty, but the Querig would fill it soon enough. Dark blend, preferably. 

“Remind me to eat before I leave for work next time. And bring lunch.” He added the last part on as he trudged over to the coffee maker and slid his cup under the dispenser. He checked the water level, grabbed a Q cup from the cabinet above, and made sure the door didn’t slam when he closed it. Nico said nothing more. Understanding that this wasn’t the first time this had happened nor would it be the last. No matter how many times she reminded him. So offering the cup was about all the support she would offer aside from making him something for breakfast and storing it away as she’d made her own lunch. 

It wasn’t until his fourth cup of coffee and downing his breakfast that he finally went back to his room. Taro followed close behind, having been in the middle of getting pets from the young man before he got up. Nero’s last cup of coffee was put on his nightstand as he stripped off his dirty clothes and tossed them in his closet. His headache was mostly gone, but he still felt groggy, stiff, and stuffy. He knew it was because of the alcohol on an empty stomach. As he relieved himself of his four cups of coffee, he turned the shower on. The small bathroom didn’t make it hard to maneuver in those ways. The blue-eyed man stepped into the shower with stiff limbs, turning the water up to a hotter than normal temperature as he heard the door to the apartment slam shut loudly signaling that Nico had left. When he stepped into the shower, the water was already beginning to grow warmer. With a sigh, he pressed his head to the shower wall like he often did, finding comfort in the cold tile while his body was relaxed by the scorching heat. 

Nero took his time to shower that morning. He thought about texting the old man before he got in the shower but chose to get himself ready for the day before he messaged the man. The wait would be good for Dante since he seemed to be so impatient. So he took his time. Each body part was carefully scrubbed until his muscles were relaxed. His hair was shampooed with care, his fingers massaging his scalp until he began to feel the water cooling down. Rinsing and conditioning in the cooling water, he finished promptly and exited the tub. He wished they had larger water heaters in each unit. Or at least a bigger tub so he could sit in it without his legs bending. 

Nero picked up his phone, which was sitting on the bathroom counter, as he toweled off his hair. His fingers fiddled with the phone until he had Dante's text window up and he sent a small gif of a white cat with blue eyes peering slowly into the camera. Nothing else. Then he sat his phone down and dried the rest of himself. He was hanging his towel on his door when he heard a notification on his phone, playing ‘Spaw’ by DLJ featuring TABAL before he snatched it from its place. The motion silenced it and he swiped the phone open, watching it unlock to the messages screen. 

_"I was beginnin t think id never hear from u kid"_ The lack of spelling and punctuation bothered Nero to no end but he ignored it. What bothered him more was that he'd taken the time to get Dante's number and the old man had thought he just wasn't going to follow through. Apparently. His reply back to the old man was biting. 

_"You won't if you keep underestimating me, old man."_ It wasn't as biting as he would have liked, nothing ever was over text, but it still had the same effect. Not two breaths later he received another message back. The message made a smirk settle on his lips as he ripped a black tank with the words 'Don't Fucking Cry' in white writing with red and blue wings across the chest off of the hanger. The hanger nearly flung off as it rattled to a stop on the rod. Nero tossed that article of clothing onto the bed as his eyes scanned the words on his phone a second time. 

_"Want me 2 pic u up so u can prove it?"_ The words started that hum inside the younger albino that he had missed after such a long time without anything exciting as he read Dante's words. They sounded like more than an invitation to spar. Nero wondered if Dante actually intended to spar when they got to his house. He must have waited too long to reply because another message came through as he was about to reach for a pair of black slim joggers. _"Show me wht your made of Nero."_ The simple sentence managed to rile something in Nero he hadn't felt in a while; competition. The need to compete. Maybe something a bit more, but Nero didn't want to touch that right then. What he did want to do was throw his pants onto his bed a bit too hard and tap out a response on his phone so he could read it over twice, no, three times before pressing send. 

_"Only if you agree not to hold back."_ He knew that was automatically dangerous territory for both men as that meant intent to harm. To potentially kill. The words had come quickly and he had indeed made sure he meant to send them before he pressed the button. They were a few challenging words of his own. This was something he wasn't used to doing after working with the academy. His weapons were, after all, just for rabid wildlife and anyone that happened to try to harm Sanctus. Who was he kidding? They were also a scare tactic for the Holy Knights to keep the people in line as well. That poor, forsaken city. So when he'd finally sent them, a chill ghosted over his skin then and he shivered. Quickly pulling out a pair of white high tops to match the writing on his shirt, he exited his closet to retrieve a new pair of briefs and some socks when his phone went off, nearly making him drop it. With a curse and a few deep breaths, he looked down at his phone, swiping to unlock and his gaze ghosted over the older albino’s reply before he barked out a laugh. 

_"My only condition is no wpns."_ Dante hadn't needed to tell him that. Of course, he'd leave his weapons at home. He wasn't a monster. So as he pulled out his items from his dresser and threw them onto his bed too, he typed out a single gif with his thumb on his left hand. It was a boy scout holding up three fingers and the text 'scouts honor' popped up under it as the boy raised his hand. Nero set to work getting all his clothing put on after that, hearing the notification from his phone but choosing to slip his socks on and stick his shoes at his feet before he checked his phone again. The tank top clung tightly to his chest, the words stretching slightly. He'd gained a bit of weight since he'd worn it. Dante's words when he checked his phone made him laugh again. 

_"U gotta teach me how 2 make those movng pics 2”_ Another text was sent right after he read the first. _“c u @ 3?"_ Nero was still bothered by how he texted, but his response was a bit more relaxed than the rest of their conversation. 

_"See you at three."_ The text was followed by a ping of his location and the apartment number before Nero sat the phone down, noting that he had about forty-five minutes to brush his teeth of his coffee breath, stretch and possibly do a few laps around his apartment building before Dante got there. 

He was surprised when Dante was five minutes early, catching the younger man running by the back of his building, pulling up behind him so he couldn’t see or hear his approach due to his headphones and angle. It was only when Dante pulled up to him that Nero noticed his car. The sleek deep hood was almost black but shone cherry red in the sun. Nero wasn’t too into cars, but he knew the jaguar symbol when he saw one. The car was just as fine as the man driving it. As Nero glanced over at the vehicle in mild interest, his eyes rose to the driver and his eyes widened. The top was down, the older man’s white hair billowing in the gentle breeze as he coasted next to the younger man. He was wearing sunglasses, the afternoon sun reflecting off them in a small ray over the buildings. Nero felt that hum from before reigniting within him despite his current jogging. 

“Hey, kid!” Dante’s voice rang out in the alley as he casually kept his eyes on the young man. Nero’s eyes flickered in front of him before back to Dante, worrying that the other man may run into something. He stopped running then as he pulled his headphones off and raised his shirt to wipe his face.

“Old man.” Was his only response as he walked the few paces necessary to the car. Dante’s face was wicked with a smile as he stared the bouncer down. His eyes trained on Nero’s face as he spoke.

“You ready?” His tone was excited, a bit teasing as he could tell the younger man had been ready for a while. Nero checked his phone, noticed the time, and simply shrugged. At the gesture, Dante leaned over the passenger seat and popped the door for Nero who grabbed it, hand firm on the body of the vehicle as the window was rolled down. “Hop in,” Dante said as Nero swung the door open to toss himself in. As Nero got into the car his nose was assaulted by the smell of the mountains. There was a small scent of strawberries underneath it all that reminded Nero of the old man, but not so apparent that it was overwhelming. During this sudden thought, he wondered what exactly he smelled like to the other man. In reality, he wondered what the man thought in general. He was an enigma, for sure.

“So why did you ask if being a bouncer wasn’t enough?” Nero asked pointedly, hoping to get a clear response. It had been on his mind since the older albino had mentioned it, wondering how the older man could tell that he’d come from Fortuna for something better. Something more. Dante turned onto the main road before answering, his eyes facing ahead to the road in front of them.

“I’ve seen a lot of guys like you.” Dante’s tone was even, calm as he passed by Love Planet. Nero was torn between which to pay attention to, his head snapping from the building to Dante as the man continued to speak. “When they leave the service to settle down they get… restless.” His words were slow, maybe so that Nero could understand him. Nero understood what he’d meant. The itch and hum under his skin with every altercation. The need to do more, but not being allowed. He knew how to control himself, sure, but it had been so long since he’d just let go. Six months to be exact. Punching bags, training centers, subscriptions to the gym, were all expensive. Running was the only outlet that he’d had. “Most of them try joining jobs like you did. Others do sports. Some go back to school. In the end, most don’t know how to deal with reintegration.” The large word coming from his mouth confirmed Nero’s assumption that the man was indeed more intelligent than he’d let on. “The amount of energy we exert while deployed isn’t the same as when we come home. The energy builds, leaves us antsy. It’s better to get that out while you can. Before you find _other_ ways of coping.” Nero knew what he’d meant by that. He’d heard about the drugs here in Red Grave. He’d been offered a few times actually. Dante’s words were comforting. It had been a while since he’d talked to anyone who understood him in this way. Even Kyrie, who had tried her best, still couldn’t fully see things in this sort of light. 

“You’re more empathetic than most.” Nero’s words were short and quiet over the wind surrounding them as he stared out at the city passing by next to him. He heard Dante hum next to him as they pulled onto the highway. Nero made a note of it as Dante spoke next.

“Pretty much everyone in my family is a part of the military. The ones that live here at least.” His tone was controlled again, booming over the gust. Nero wondered if that was a way of protecting himself or if he was just lost in thought. So his family was military? 

“You have a family?” Nero’s question sounded stupid but he really hadn’t been thinking when he asked. Now that he caught Dante’s surprised gaze from the corner of his eye, he thought that maybe the older albino had been the only remaining part of his family. A dumb assumption, but one he’d made none-the-less. Dante’s expression changed to that of sad amusement. He changed lanes, his car speeding up smoothly and throwing their hair around wildly. Dante’s voice was nearly lost as a truck went by next to them when he passed.

“What made you think I didn’t have a family?” The words made Nero blush in embarrassment but he tried to hide the emotion with frustration. Something that he’d, again, been taught by the academy.

“Not all of us do.” The words were a tad more biting than he’d meant and they made Dante glance over at him. The older man’s greying blue eyes held concern, maybe a bit of sadness at the realization that Nero had been deflecting. Steering the subject to a bit more of a calm pace, Dante placed his hand on the shifter, finding a more relaxed position than the previous one his own thigh. 

“My dad died in the war against Avernus.” This was a war that Nero was familiar with. The original war against the large war country had been over forty years ago. Dante, being in his mid-forties, would have been a young age when that had happened. They invaded foreign countries a lot around a century ago. Fortuna had even helped during the original war to stop them as their religion was being infringed upon, which was something that Nero always found hard to believe. “My mother died of heartbreak when she found out that he died, leaving my twin brother and me in an orphanage until we were able to move out on our own.” Nero was starting to regret that he’d asked. Even if he’d been right, he didn’t need to _know_ that his assumption was correct. Dante glanced over at him and noticed his discomfort, but only continued as he merged back into the right lane on the highway. “When the war broke out again nine years ago, Vergil and I enlisted, as a way of honoring our father,” Nero noted how his tone faded at the end, having to shift in his seat a bit to inch close. “We both did great until right before we were both appointed our own units.” His voice was raised a bit for this next part. It held a tinge of anger. “The last mission we did together ended up with him as a P.O.W.* a little less than two years ago.” That made Nero’s heart hurt. No wonder Dante had been so persistent about getting his attention. He could see now why Dante had the urge to constantly challenge others. To find someone to have that primal connection with like him and his brother. To spar as they did. To fight on the battlefield together. Nero wondered if Dante knew that he would never be able to match Vergil completely, but he’d do what he could to maybe ease some of what loneliness the old man had in his heart. If it hadn’t been for Nico, after all, he would be more or less alone in this new world he’d ventured into as well. And that thought was a bit intimidating.

Nero wasn't sure what he'd been expecting when they pulled up to Dante's house. Maybe an apartment like his own, but way nicer? Or perhaps a simple home in the smaller part of the neighborhood. He was floored when they entered the rich parts of the city and entered a closed, gated neighborhood. His eyes scanned the newer buildings, slowly aging as they went further into the community. The houses seemed normal enough. Some were on larger plots of land, but they were all the same size up until Dante made a curve down the road and then the buildings grew bigger. Though they were well kept, they were very old. Originally built when the city was erected or shortly after. Nero had always wondered how many houses were behind the gate he'd driven past on his way into the city. Looking at them now, Nero saw around fifty or sixty houses. As they continued their drive, the houses became fewer and farther between. They were technically outside city limits at that point, but still within the community that Dante lived in. They pulled past a large White Ash tree, the large piece of nature towering over the car as they crept by, following the road to the stone driveway several yards from the tree. The house that they pulled up in front of was larger than the rest as well as the property it sat on by leaps and bounds. A multi-generational home made of stone and covered in ivy stood before him. The building was wrapped in a crumbling stone half-wall, fastened closed with black iron gates. The red roofing on the building was fading but went well with the stone siding, both changing color with time. Nero found himself enthralled with how many windows there were as they approached the gate. It slid open with a loud squeal before Dante pressed a button on his car door and the top to his convertible was ascending as well as the windows.

"We have arrived," Dante said in a joking tone, noticing that Nero was inspecting his house intently. The stone crackled and popped under their tires as they crawled through the gate. The top locked into place on his car as the windows sat firmly on the end of their tracks. Dante turned towards his garage, two wooden barn doors opening automatically as they sensed the car approaching. The afternoon sun disappeared with the outside world as they entered. Nero couldn't stop looking at all the amazing craftsmanship of the house around them, even in something as simple as a garage. Dante watched him intently as they exited the car. "My gramps built this place," Dante said, suddenly catching Nero's attention. The sentence made Nero blush in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to get distracted. 

"This place is incredible," Nero spoke as he watched Dante turn to the door into his home a little ways away. The barn doors behind them closed the entrance to the garage. 

"Pops left it to Vergil and me when we turned eighteen." That was all he said and then disappeared into the house with a twist of a knob. Nero took long strides around the car to make his way to the side-entry as well. The smell that welcomed him was the same earthy smell from the other day. Nero would never admit that he took a deep silent breath when entering the older man's space. He hadn't realized he'd loved the smell of the forest so much. Thinking back on it, that was probably because of the sparring at Fortuna. It was the only time he'd felt free. As they passed by a few doors, slightly ajar, they entered the kitchen space. The large area was spacious with an island in the center and a breakfast nook leading to the backyard. "You want some coffee or anything before we head out back?" He asked and Nero's head tipped to the side in wonder. The movement wasn't ignored by Dante, who smiled at the movement. "Our training yard is too big for keeping indoors." The words stirred more excitement within the younger man who smiled more despite himself. He thought they'd be inside. Stuffy and sweaty. But instead, they'd be outside, fighting in the setting sun. 

"Coffee, please." Nero finally said, never one to turn down a free cup.

The way the man whirled on his heels at the command made it easy to check him out. He was wearing workout clothing today like Nero. Sporting a set of compression clothing, short-sleeved for the hot temperatures in Red Grave. A pair of red basketball shorts were thrown over the pants, likely hiding whatever Dante had there. The black trainers on his feet were different from the usual boots that he wore. It was no surprise that he was moving more lightly than usual. The loud clambering of his boots was replaced with the soft tapping of the trainers. Almost a foreign sound for the man wearing them. Nero wondered what the man looked like with his hair up. Would he be able to fight with his mop of hair in his face? His thoughts were interrupted as Dante turned back around with a mug of fresh coffee in his hand. Nero took it, waiting until Dante was done with making his own before he put sugar and creamer in it. Even the Querig that Dante had was fancier than Nero’s run-down one.

They drank their coffee while they chatted about the club. Mostly just talking about Trish, as Nero hadn't gotten to hear much about her. She was a veteran, unlike Dante who was still on stand-by. She had been injured badly in the field while working with Dante on an assignment, honorably discharged shortly after. The club was what she bought with her payments from the military in return for her service. Nero had been surprised by that. The woman hadn't seemed like the type of person who would serve their country. She seemed like a sister that just kinda came into the responsibility of the club and went with it because it paid the bills. Then about halfway through their cups, Nero brought up Patty's odd fixation about the older man. The look of malcontent in his expression made Nero smirk. That girl could get under his skin better than even Nero himself. 

"Ah, right. I thought you were there when that happened." Dante confessed as he placed his mug on the counter behind him. "She came from the same orphanage as my brother and me." His words were a shock to Nero. He hadn't really expected that. "I make donations and visit for the holidays. I bring presents to them on Christmas." His eyes were boring into Nero's hazy blue ones. Nero wasn't sure what expression he saw on Dante's face just then. Sadness? Regret? It was blocked out almost immediately as it was covered with an uncaring grin. "The kids enjoy the time I spend down there when I can. I know I would’ve loved seeing Verge smile like I've seen with Patty and a lot of the others who leave that place." The way he spoke of it. Of his brother… It made Nero think that maybe his time in the orphanage may have been just as bad as his time in the academy. 

"I'm sure all the kids really love you, Dante." The words came out naturally. Something he'd been thinking but hadn't meant to say. The words themselves wandered around the room. Dantes startled expression pulled the younger man back to reality as his eyes widened and he threw his hands up with a sputter. "I-I just meant attention! They probably appreciate the attention." He corrected himself earning himself a nonplussed smile before Dante picked his mug up again. Nero took a long sip from his own cup. 

"It's more than that, but yeah kid. They appreciate the attention." Dante's words were easy, the nickname falling from his lips casually even after Nero had used his actual name.  
After they finished their cups, they inspected the backyard from the french doors in the breakfast nook. The back end of the property was very grassy, covered in various pieces of training equipment, from TRX suspension systems installed onto steel pipes welded into the ground, to a massive swimming pool that stretches down the back end of his property. Even sand babies were sitting in a mass under the awning of the old man’s porch. Both men set their mugs in the dishwasher after rinsing them and made their way to the door. The hum from before had returned as Dante motioned him with his head to follow. They left the large kitchen, passing through the french doors and out onto the porch. The gentle breeze that greeted them was a pleasant change from the muggy city. It was then that Dante reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out a hair tie so he could sweep the hair from his eyes while they trained. Nero did the same, only, removing his band from his wrist instead. The primal look in Dante’s eyes at the small change made Nero’s heart race. The smirk on the older man’s face made his body hot. 

“I’m not going easy on you, just like you wanted. I hope that training is as fresh in your mind as you hope it is.” Dante’s words were a way of coercing the smaller man into working himself up. Nero knew that. This wasn’t the first time he’d trained. This would be the first time in a long time that he’d sparred without weapons though. Despite the intimidating gaze trying to set him ablaze, Nero only met that heated stare with his own confident, piercing gaze.

“I’ve had hand-to-hand combat drilled into me since I was seven. It’s second nature to me now.” The words wiped the teasing smile right off Dante’s face. A reaction Nero would have normally found humorous had it not been for the topic at hand. “I only said ‘don’t go easy on me’ because I didn’t want this to end too quickly.” The change in tone when Nero talked about his past had certainly startled the older man, but he was glad that he’d given Dante the warning. Nero only turned away and walked off the porch to the open space with a few worn-out spots of grass. Dante huffed out an exasperated laugh behind him as he made his way to join the younger blue-eyed wonder. 

The air was thick with unshed tension as they stood there. Dante took it upon himself to set a small timer of ten minutes from his phone and set it aside. Nero emptied his pockets and set everything on the warm grass. The sun was low in the sky now, but not yet touching the trees. Everything was a lovely orange color. As Dante pressed the timer, there was a small, rhythmic beeping sound.

“It’ll count down to one and let out a buzz. That’s when we’ll start.” Dante informed as he situated himself a few yards from the younger pale figure. Nero found himself settling into a fighting style he’d not shown for some time. Not needing it for any of the security work he’d been doing up until that point. It had been something he’d saved for use on the other knights. A form that he’d honed in his times of illegal sparring. It was casual, his hands at his sides, feet shoulder-width apart, knees slightly bent and weight shifted to either side with each breath. In tune with his body. Dante on the other hand was simply standing there, hands in his pockets, waiting for the buzzer. Nero knew a casual defense when he saw one. This immediate change in stature set the tone for the beginning of their fight. 

The buzzer sounded and for the first few moments, neither man moved, just looked at one another before Dante smirked and suddenly they were sprinting towards one another. Dante’s hands managed to reach him first, the momentum of his push as they met in the center being counteracted by the force of the older man’s hands as he grabbed hold of the fabric of Nero’s shirt. He had indeed told Nero he wouldn’t hold back and if that’s what he’d wanted…. That’s what he’d get. Just as he was about to pull the younger man around and throw him by the shirt, Nero grabbed his hands with his own, thumb pinching the nerves at his wrists before throwing one hand out and wrenching the other towards himself, using the taller mand’s forward momentum to pull downwards. His leg met Dante’s stomach in a hard ‘smack’ that left his limb throbbing, but the satisfying choked sounds he heard Dante make, made a grin break out on his face. If Dante thought he was going to lay down and accept Dante as the winner of this match as it just started, he was sorely mistaken. With Dante collapsed onto the ground, he used the same leg momentum to hop backward away from the older man, watching as he got to his feet in a quick roll of limbs. Nero immediately rushed back in, grappling with Dante’s hands and shirt for a moment before Dante managed to struggle a limb free and throw Nero to the side by his arm. The sudden thought that the sky was beautiful passed through Nero’s head before his back hit the ground hard. It took only one breath for Nero to roll up, Dante already having come back in for him. The younger albino was grabbed from behind before he could find his footing, caught in a chokehold that he knew wouldn’t end things just yet as he slammed his elbow back against the older man’s ribs, twice, as hard as he could. It made Dante jump with a grunt and his hold loosened, allowing Nero the ability to wrench his hands free from his neck and use his body to throw Dante over his shoulder. 

The whoop that Dante let out as he rolled up off the grass made Nero grin and go in for another tackle. The way that Dante had grabbed his shirt was something he expected. What he didn’t expect was Dante dropping to the grass of his own volition while still _holding_ the young adult and then yeeting Nero over himself with his legs like he was a sack of potatoes. He flew fairly far. A few feet before he slid to a stop on the grass and rolled to his knees, looking over at the other man, his breath coming fast and deep. Then it was Dante’s turn to be on the offense. As they charged at one another again, the older man took a lower stance, slamming himself into Nero’s midsection, who knew it was coming and braced himself for it, slammed his forearm down on Dante’s shoulder as he changed the angle slightly and then grabbed the other man around the neck. They struggled like that for a while, Dante not wanting to lose his footing and Nero grappling for his shorts so he could grab them and then lift the taller man with some effort before Dante’s feet left the grass. His body was thrown on the ground then, his arm collapsing underneath himself as he tried to catch his body. Nero hurried then, grabbing his other arm, taking advantage of the awkward angle, and forcing it behind Dante’s shoulder to pick the older man up who staggered to his feet in pain before being thrown just as Dante had done to the younger man. He rolled, the impact lessening with the change in momentum as he rolled back up to his feet. His arm throbbed but he rushed back in, going in for a kick that was immediately caught as Nero sidestepped out of the way. Then, as Nero swept his remaining foot out from under him, he punched Dante in the chest with his marred hand and sent the older man to his back, falling immediately after and wrapping his legs around the one he had in his hands, pressing Dante’s hips into the ground with his heels. Dante rolled, wrenching his feet back and making Nero slide on the grass with a squeak. That earned him a laugh as Dante pat the grass as a sign of resignation. With a pleased hum, Nero released him. They both rolled to their feet, expressions mirroring one another in amusement. 

“Nero one, Dante Zero.” Nero’s words were teasing and Dante shook his arm out, his expression exasperated as he laughed. 

“The timer hasn’t gone off yet. I’m just warming up.” His words were more of a way to guard himself but Nero knew that Dante was anywhere but close to finished. He looked like he was just getting started. The breathiness of his words, the way some of his hair came loose from the hair tie as they had grappled together. It was very distracting how good he looked. Maybe this was what Dante had seen in him the other day when he’d just arrived to work. He wanted to see more of it. Without another word, they began again. 

Nero rushed Dante first, the two grabbing hold of clothing in vice grips. They fought for purchase with one another, pulling and pushing until they realized they likely wouldn’t get anywhere, and then Dante released Nero’s shirt and slammed his arms down on tops of the younger man’s, successfully breaking their hold on one another. Dante took that opportunity when Nero was distracted by the wide swing of his arms to bear hug the smaller man and swing his body around widely onto the ground. Nero’s back hit, the air having been again thrown from his lungs before Dante grabbed one of the arms that were flailing to roll himself up. Then Dante pinned Nero to the ground with his legs against the albino’s chest, holding his arm in a leg lock so he couldn’t move. Nero yielded begrudgingly, rolling up onto the grass with the other man before he shook out his arm. 

“Now, we’re even.” Dante spoke as he cracked his neck and rolled a shoulder. It was then that Nero decided fists and feet should definitely be implemented because just grabbing and throwing was getting boring. So he rushed Dante next, throwing his legs up and landing a double kick square to the face which sent Dante back onto the grass. The move had been surprising to Dante but the older man had managed to cover his face with both forearms in time. When Nero landed, watching Dante laugh on the grass, he stood, wondering if he’d maybe gone too far. The man had said no weapons but didn’t say anything else about fierce hand-to-hand. “Shit it’s been a while since I’ve had this much fun.” Dante’s breathless voice came from the ground before he hopped up onto his feet. The motion seemed effortless. Nero was slightly impressed as he was just starting to feel the exertion. The next time that Nero moved in he aimed a kick to Dante’s stomach who easily caught it. The next few fists that Nero tried to throw were avoided by Dante who simply made Nero bounce around on his leg embarrassingly before the older man landed a carefully placed kick on his tailbone, sending Nero to the floor with the ghost of pain on his nuts. He’d been pretty much used to any pain, even this was ignored to some degree as he got up from the floor with a wicked scowl on his face. Dante simply gave him a satisfied grin. 

Nero launched himself forward this time, dropping himself to the floor and aiming a sweeping kick that took Dante’s legs out from under him. The older man twisted around with the momentum, shoving himself up onto his knees and grabbing Nero’s shirt. The younger albino scooted back a few paces then realizing his position, brought his legs up around Dante’s left shoulder and neck before throwing him onto the ground into a leg lock again. The grass was slapped again. They separated, clambering to their feet before Nero came for Dante again. He launched himself headfirst into Dante’s torso, aiming for a takedown with his feet again, but as Dante’s knee came up and dug into his chest repeatedly, he found himself losing his footing. Then Dante was raising Nero into the sky by his clothing and Nero thought he may throw up. The descent was like he was flying through the sky and then his back was hitting the ground again. The motions didn’t stop there as Dante threw himself over Nero, holding him in a headlock. The feeling was so overwhelming. Something no one could manage aside from Credo, who rarely chose to spar like this. So when he realized he was indeed in danger of having a shoulder dislocated as well as his neck possibly damaged he felt adrenaline spark under his skin along with a heat he hadn’t felt for a long time. With a small breathy choking sound and a small burning in his nether regions, Nero smacked Dante’s arm a few times to signal that Dante should let go. At the feeling of someone smacking his arm, Dante only tightened his grip and Nero actually would have let out a fucking moan if Dante hadn’t been choking him. It took another slap and Nero giving a small bubbling whine before Dante relented with a short ‘Ah shit sorry.’ before he hopped off the younger man as if burned by fire. Nero rolled onto his knees, shivering, coughing a few times, and catching his breath before looking up at Dante with dark, heated eyes. Eyes that he hadn’t shown anyone for a while. Ones that told Dante he’d been a little more than excited about that chokehold. The way the younger man raised himself to his knees with his hand on his neck made Dante swallow and just as their eyes met, the alarm on Dante’s phone sounded. The sound seemed to break them from their spell and both men returned to how they had been during training. As Nero got to his feet, Dante scooped a hand under his arm and helped lift him. When he was on his feet he clapped Nero on his back. They were both breathless. 

“Let’s take a break.” Dante’s words were casual, his hand pulling at his now baggy shirt as he tried to get airflow under the material. Nero didn’t want to spar anymore even if they did take a break. The heat hadn’t exactly disappeared completely, but rather it was hidden by careful control. Nero wanted to see what would happen if they didn’t continue after taking a break. If they simply stopped and started _other_ activities instead. The feeling of the older man’s hands was still all over his body and he wanted so badly to have them return, but in a much more... intimate way.

“Right.” The single word was all that left Nero’s mouth, not trusting himself to say more. As they went in the get water, Nero inspected Dante’s back. He could see where Nero’s hands had clawed at the material covering it during their training. He wondered if he left any marks on the man himself underneath that piece of clothing. His groin throbbed at the thought. God, this sparring match only served to make him more riled up. It would be so easy to just walk up and kiss the old man… But he’d invited him here to spar. Not make out after working out.

He would definitely be getting off tonight before he went to bed. Maybe twice if things continued the way they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me going through and adding all the HTML formatting because this website deletes it all and I love using _italics_ :  
> ＼＿ﾍ(◕‿◕ ✰)


	4. The Dark Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic Sexual content ahead. Some viewers may find this material triggering. Tags list the possible triggers for the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, before I get started, this chapter required the first chapter to be changed. It does not need to be reread. Gloria no longer works at the club, but instead works for the Order. Nevan will be taking this character form, as the main dancer, instead. Thank you!

That night, as the sun settled under a bed of flames on the horizon and the moon climbed ever higher in the sky, darkness overtook Red Grave. The stars were especially bright out where Nero and Dante were. The wind could be heard whistling through the trees, rustling the blades of grass, and tickling the other foliage around the two servicemen. The water in the pool rippled over the bleached walls and through the filter. Just barely heard over this were two pairs of heavy breathing. A pale hand slammed down onto the grass next to an equally pale head. The two men had been sparring since earlier that evening. After their five-minute break, they had decided that it would be better if they set the timers for a bit longer. Fifteen instead of ten. Then twenty. Nero had no qualms with that. Though he'd wanted to do more… _intimate_ things, he knew the likelihood of him actually fucking the older man right after arriving at his house was probably slim to none. He didn't expect Dante to just welcome him in and then walk him to the bedroom. So now, as Dante pinned Nero, stomach to the ground, he wondered if the hand on his neck would get any tighter. He wasn't sure he would be able to keep the ridiculously horny noises out of his mouth if Dante didn't at least _try_ and press his neck into the ground harder. The man was sitting right on his ass with a foot on his spine for fuck sake. If there was ever a more arousing situation, he'd love to know what it was. As if on cue and against his wishes, his hole and groin throbbed and he clenched his eyes closed in embarrassment, knowing full well that Dante had probably felt it. From the way that his hand had slapped down onto the grass just then as he leaned closer, Nero thought he definitely had.

"Nero," The younger man's name came from his lips in a very dark and slightly teasing manner. His hole and cock throbbed again making Dante huff out a breath. Nero wished he could bury his head in the dirt. God that voice was ridiculously sexy. It had no business being that hot. Making him react this way. " _Shit_ … are you turned on right now?" Dante's voice was husky with arousal himself. Nero didn't respond verbally but his body throbbed again and he shivered. They were both beaten and slightly bloodied. Nero had a busted lip from hitting the ground wrong. Dante's eyebrow was split, bleeding a steady drip onto the ground under him, from an elbow to the face when Nero had gotten a bit dirty during their fight. Nero was surprised when he felt Dante throb over him in retaliation to his own physical reaction. It brought a gasp from the younger man’s lips as Dante continued, his voice husky, slow. "I fucking _knew_ there was something different I liked about you." His tone was pleased, rough, deeply aroused and it made Nero let out a breathy _'fuck…'_ as he ground up against the man's growing erection. The cool evening wind licked at their skin as they both grunted into the open air. Nero felt his fingers dig into the grass and dirt for a moment before he finally opened his eyes, craning his neck what little bit he could to look up at the older albino, who was staring down at him with a pleased gaze. 

"Glad I wasn't the only one interested." Nero confessed with a bratty smirk. Dante's expression turned into a primal leer then. Nero loved how his face was bathed in red and orange. It stirred more inside him. Dante ground his arousal into the young adult's ass again, the fabric of his pants becoming tight around him. Then he was unmounting the bouncer.

"Care to take this _interest_ to my room? Shower maybe?" The words came easily as Nero was released. Dante's tone told him that the older albino didn't want to move, but the sweat and blood on his body were beginning to grow cold as the air cooled around them. He was growing a bit uncomfortable. So Nero rolled to his feet, wiping his lip before giving the other man another smirk, mischief clear behind those aroused eyes. If Dante wanted to move that quickly already, well then...

"Only if I get to kiss you before we go inside." The remark was a bit of a gamble for Nero. He didn't know if the man was looking for that kind of thing, but as the smirk on Dante's face grew to a wolfish grin, he pushed the thoughts away. In the next breath, Dante was taking a step forward and carefully looping his hands around the former Holy Knight’s waist, who had placed a hand on the chest in front of him, yet made no move to push against it. Dante's face moved in, the intense blue gaze that bore into Nero's own hid under lids that were sliding closed. Nero’s own snapped closed immediately after. 

The press of his lips stung against the young man's busted one, but the way that Dante’s lips fit over his perfectly made Nero relax into the kiss. This was the first he'd experienced that wasn't immediately tongue, nor was it completely void of feeling. It was chaste, a bit moist as Dante moved his lips over his own, and pretty much what he would expect a first kiss to be like. He hoped he would get to experience more kisses with this man because holy _shit_ the way he put all his expression into a single moment was shocking. The man wouldn't talk about his feelings, Nero had noticed this, but he sure did do a good job at expressing them unintentionally through his actions. The way he would pull away and ghost his lips over Nero’s to find a new position was sending chills down the former Holy Knight’s body. When he nipped at Nero’s lip, gently licking the skin in apology, it made Nero’s head spin. When they pulled away, Dante licked a bit of Nero’s blood off his own lip that had transferred during their kiss. Nero licked one of his canines and looked away with a disbelieving smile, trying to collect himself with a few deep breaths before he spoke. 

“You just don’t realize how _dangerous_ you are.” Nero’s words were a mutter, barely heard over the rustling of the trees around them, yet the military official heard him quite clearly. Dante’s chuckle was dark, the tone catching the bouncer’s attention easily. Nero wondered just how he managed to do that every single time. Not only hear his murmurs but also catch the bouncer’s attention with a simple action or sound. 

“Oh, I do. For many different reasons…” Dante’s dark words trailed off as he turned and picked his phone up off the floor. Nero fought not to lick the blood from his lips, lost the battle, and enjoyed the small taste of strawberries on his lips mixed with the taste of copper as he turned and picked up his belongings from the ground. 

His thoughts were filled with the military officer even when he was looking away. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had thoughts like this. With his normal one-night-stands, he was usually moving on already, not bothering with this type of… _foreplay_. The fact that they had just basically fought each other until one of them finally submitted was honestly a little fucking confusing to the young man at that moment. He’d never really gotten aroused during battle or training before. Only after, when he was in the privacy of his room where he could beat off. And then when he’d met Kyrie… well their sex life was never bland until the end when his own life started to lose meaning. So that reaction to the other man had been a surprise to them both. He’d never thought of himself as someone who would enjoy being dominated. Rather, he didn’t see himself as anything really. It was a problem for the man at times, but he chose to ignore that most of the time. His sex for the last six months had been bland. Something to get rid of his urges. Now, as they entered the kitchen, still both clearly filled with excess energy, he wondered what Dante saw the shorter male as. They took their shoes off as he lost himself in thought. Did Dante see him as someone that could be easily dominated? Surely not after their bout outside. They made their way out of the kitchen to the stairs just outside the family room when Nero’s interest finally got the better of him. 

“How do you see me?” The words had come out easily, his stomach threatening to come up with them, but he swallowed it down as he began climbing the stairs. Dante didn’t even pause, just hummed in fascination. The question had caught him off guard as he was also lost in thought.

“How do you mean?” Was his response as they arrived at the top of the stairs. Nero fought the urge to scoff. Now wasn’t really the time for his shitty attitude, he could tell. He chose to look off to the side with a rueful smile on his face, something that Dante wasn’t able to see. 

“I think we both know what I mean.” Nero’s words made them both stop on the landing at the top of the stairs, the long hall stretching either side of them was covered in shadow. The bouncer’s eyes returned to Dante, the look from before having been wiped clean as they stopped. Their gazes met as the taller of the two turned, the military officials’ was calculating and slightly aroused. Nero’s was extremely horny but hidden behind careful calm. As soon as they met, Dante was taking a few steps forward, raising his hand to place it over Nero’s neck in a gentle, dominant manner. Nero swallowed against that hand, orbs never leaving the man in front of him. The growing arousal between them was apparent. The way that Dante was looking at him now was with easy control. The shorter blue-eyed man could feel his heartbeat under the cool pads of the fingers on his neck as the older male leaned in closer. Not quite touching noses, but close enough that Nero could lean forward and kiss him if he wanted. If Dante let him. Then he was being turned and pressed against the wall by that hand. Their gazes were suddenly challenging each other as they had on the training field, piercing into one another as Nero pressed against the hand on his neck, unmoving and firm on his heated skin. Dante only breathed once before he responded, the pace was hard but controlled. His words were serious, though Nero could still hear the arousal behind them.

“You want to know what I think of you." It wasn't a question. He was right. "I think you're wild,” His words were a surprise to Nero. If there was one thing that he didn’t see himself as; it was wild. Dante continued, the surprised gaze earning the young adult a teasing smirk. “I see someone who’s been trying to hold themself back their entire life and now that _I’m here_ asking them to let loose, they don’t know how to handle it.” The words were embarrassing to the young albino. It seemed as if Dante knew more about his mannerisms and habits more than even Nero himself. The running, the work, the lifestyle that he had chosen. It was as if the other man could read him like a book. It was frustrating… It was fucking _incredible_. “I see someone who needs to let go.” With the final word on his lips, Dante bent forward and captured Nero’s lips in a second kiss. This one was different. What had been a mere introduction and flirtation before was now possessive, hungry. It was urging Nero to join. The older male gently nipped at the younger albino’s lips in various places, coaxing a breathy moan out of him. The older male pulled away for a second before melding their mouths together again in a different position, his tongue diving into that open mouth greedily. The older albino’s hand tightened on the sides of Nero’s neck then, _finally_ letting the bouncer experience that wonderful pressure he’d expected moments before. Nero’s hand, still on Dante’s chest, dug his nails into the cloth and flesh underneath at the sensation. It was gentle, but noticeable. Dante took this as a positive sign and his hand tightened a bit more. A soft airy whine left the short male’s throat, his other hand coming up and resting on Dante’s hip that had pushed its way against Nero’s. Dante let out a pleased hum at the physical reaction and reached with his free hand to pull the hair tie out of Nero’s hair gently. The hot and cold of the man’s actions was sending the former Order member into a whole new world that he had yet to experience. When Nero’s head felt like it may explode and his body was weak he tapped Dante’s chest twice with a shaky hand. The gesture was weak, but it was enough as Dante pulled away completely, leaving Nero to feel the ghost of Dante all over him as the man retreated. The bouncer fought not to slide down the wall as he took some careful breaths, collecting himself after such an _involved_ experience. After a few swallows, he began taking shaky steps to follow the older man as he continued to his right down the hall. 

_’Fuckin’ tease…’_ Nero thought as he shoved his hands inside the pockets of his joggers, resituating his hard-on inside his briefs. It ached rhythmically. That had been the first time he’d experienced something so aggressive with another person outside of fighting while it had also been gentle. It had been exhilarating. A surge of pleasure shot through Nero again and he shivered. 

The walk to the bedroom was short, only three doors away. When they entered, Nero was met with a dimly lit room, large in its size, and holding various pieces of furniture. There was a pair of french doors on the far side of the room, half-covered by heavy crimson drapery for privacy. There was enough walking space in front of it and then a couch with a beautiful ornate design sat not too far in front of it, likely for more privacy. The floor was crafted of large grey marble diamond tiles. An even darker grey runner sat on top of it, starting from the door, passing the bottom of the bed and ending at the couch. To the left of the window was a very beautifully crafted ebony dresser with six drawers. Above it was a small mirror and a picture of Dante’s family, young, standing in front of a lighthouse. Then to the left of all of that was another door. Nero assumed it was the bathroom that Dante was referring to when he suggested they shower. After the door came the bed, an ebony wood canopy frame with intricate carvings on each pole, framed neatly with two matching ebony nightstands. Both stands were donned with lamps, one side also donning a phone, the other an alarm clock. The sheets were a dark red, like the drapery. Across from the bed sat a coal-black, gothic fireplace, safely kept behind a screen. As Dante walked over to the bathroom door, he stripped his shirt off. 

Nero’s eyes, which had been studying the small desk in the corner by the entryway to the bedroom where another door was slightly ajar with a few articles of clothing hanging out, were torn to the muscled shoulders that were exposed. The bouncer was pleased when he found that he’d left lots of marks on the other man’s pale flesh. Welts from his fingers grabbing at flesh here and there could be seen as Dante stretched his hands above his head, disappearing through the bathroom door and tapping the door frame with his hands as he went. His shirt hung loosely on his shoulder on his way in. Nero followed him, his shirt disappearing from his torso as he went. Dante was already at the large walk-in shower when he entered. Where his bedroom had been dark and amorous, his bathroom was sexy and sleek. The floor was poured concrete tiles in a checkerboard fashion with the two tones of grey being only one shade different up until the other end of the bathroom where it was closed off with glass and there was smooth rock placed into the concrete there. The stone was a beautiful red speckled with black color. Lava rock, Nero thought. Behind the glass, the left wall and the ceiling were covered in showerheads. The back wall was a full window pane, revealing the vast forest behind Red Grave city. A large tub that had two wrap around steps leading up to the edge so you didn’t have to step over was situated in the corner on the right side behind the glass. Poured concrete covered the stairs rather than the lava rock making it easier on the feet when getting in and out. The entire wall behind both the shower and tub was all glass.

Before the glass where Nero was currently standing was hovering dark mahogany countertops to his right, with two grey square sinks with dark copper faucets. That entire wall up until the glass to the shower area was made of mirrors. Some slippers sat underneath, but as Nero's feet hit the concrete he noticed that the floors were warm under his socks. Glancing at the wall, he noticed a digital screen with a floor warmer. His brows rose slowly, impressed. Digitally compatible with your smartphone, probably something that Dante had messed with before entering the house to come upstairs with Nero. As his eyes scanned to the left, he saw a wall-mounted Inax brand toilet which he knew he'd be using later. He also noticed next to the exit of the shower that there was a five-tier shelving unit with towels and robes sitting on it. 

"You said your grandfather built this place?" Nero inquired, the extravagance distracting him from his own arousal temporarily. Dante chuckled from his place at the glass. The panel outside lit up as he touched it, set the temperature for the water, and started the water up. It came down in a waterfall, the side panels having not started during this shower, as Dante wanted it. 

"I upgraded with time, kid. The place would fall apart if I didn't." The words were teasing. Almost like Dante hadn't been completely overwhelming him with sexual desire not too long ago. 

Nero licked his lip, the blood had stopped, caked to his chin now as he'd been distracted. He could see a bit on Dante's chin as they turned to face one another. The words the military official had said seemed obvious but Nero never had to worry about that in Fortuna. Sanctus sent people to fix your home if there was anything wrong. Bringing the community together and all that shit. Nero didn't respond, choosing to simply walk further in and drop his shirt where Dante had dropped his; in a shoot by the door, open and waiting for the rest of their clothing. It was interesting to see old things incorporated into a new design. Dante studied Nero with hazy blue eyes, his own pants already unbuttoned and waiting. The water didn't take long to heat up. The glass soon filled with steam. Letting the two men know it was ready as they both stripped their sweaty stretched clothing. Nero noticed that Dante’s arm that he'd landed on earlier had a large purple bruise on it, darkening as time passed. Nero had his own marks, now that he looked in the mirror. Aside from his busted lip, his hip had finger imprints on it, he had multiple welts on his chest, and looking at his wrist he noticed a small band of blue going around it. They had really gotten rough even before starting the best part. Although, at this point, Nero was unsure of which was better. Dante seemed to surprise him both on the battlefield and off. He wondered what exactly the older man’s responsibility was inside the military. He was curious, wanted to ask, but wondered if now was really the time. As Dante held out a hand for him, making Nero blush at the affectionate gesture, the young bouncer walked across the warm floor and gently took hold of the calloused hand that was offered to him. 

“What are you thinking about?” Dante asked as he gently tugged on Nero’s hand, walking them into the shower area. The water poured down from the ceiling like the sky pouring down onto the earth, water scattered at their feet as they neared the stream, not yet entering. The younger albino wondered if he should tell him what had been on his mind, or if he should just make something up. Seeing as how the old man had been honest with him up until now, he assumed, he would confess his thoughts.

“I was just thinking about my time back in Fortuna. What my rank was. How your military would match those ranks. Your- um, rank is probably higher than mine was….” Nero chose his words carefully, the way he spoke made a small blush crawl onto Dante’s face, not expecting the clear compliment that the other man had given, but in such a way that he wasn’t used to. Dante looked down at a few of the marks he’d made on Nero’s chest before he spoke as if contemplating his answer. 

“That’s a pretty technical answer, kid.” The nickname got him a scowl, but he simply put his head under the stream of water briefly before he continued. Nero enjoyed the way the water fell down his marked body, joining him under the spray. The water felt lovely. “The Order of the Sword consists of seven ranks. Sanctus being the highest rank, Vicar. The lowest would be Alto and Bianco Angelo, your knights. Aside from those and the Holy knights that sit in between, your seventh ranking units would be what our military considers Special Forces.” This made sense to Nero. He’d heard of the special forces before, much larger in numbers than what the Order had, and more organized. Gladius, being their specialized sea, air, and land unit would have been closest to Dante’s SEALs. Nero’s Basilisk Unit would be Dante’s Rangers. His Cutlass unit would be the other man’s Delta unit. “I’m a commanding officer with Third Special Forces Group, First Battalion, Delta Company six-seven-six-six. I was first appointed Colonel of the First Battalion, but after Verge died, I stepped down to help Trish. The unit I run with now, my personal squad of thirteen, was led by the ‘Lightning Queen’. Trish’s military code referral.” There were a lot of military terms that the young albino may not have known if he hadn’t been well versed in this type of talk. Nero moved his face from the spray, wiping his face before he looked at Dante, who was reaching for the shampoo hiding in an alcove in the wall. 

“What’s your code referral?” The words came out almost unintentionally. He’d been so wrapped up in Dante’s explanation that the inquiry had just popped out the moment he’d thought of it. Dante’s hand didn’t pause while he was reaching for the bottle but Nero did realize that he’d pulled it from the wall slower than he’d reached for it. This was obviously something that Dante couldn’t tell him. He knew that. He didn’t know _why_ he’d asked. “Ah, shit. I forgot that type of information is confidential when you’re still in the service.” The sentence was met with amused eyes. The bottle having been popped open, Dante stepping out of the stream to dump some into his hand before he responded. 

“No skin off my back kid. I know who to come for if something happens.” The comment was filled with humor but the meaning behind them was dark. It made Nero’s stomach flutter with excitement, knowing full well that Dante could indeed protect himself if he needed to. Dante was grinning then, his shampoo being offered to Nero, who took it without really thinking. “Besides, you don’t have that type of background, so I don’t need to worry about that.” The words were a bit confusing before his eyes widened in realization. He’d been talking to Trish the past couple of days about everything Nero had confessed to the blonde-haired woman. The bouncer hadn’t realized just how loose-lipped the older woman was. It was almost appalling. He’d have to have a chat with her when he worked next. 

“Trish told you that I worked security as a Holy Knight in Fortuna?” The question was more of a pointed statement, but the inflection on the end made it seem like it was a question. Both knew it wasn’t. Nero distributed some shampoo into his hand before putting the shampoo away. It smelled like strawberries and cinnamon. A unique combination that Nero enjoyed as he lathered his hair, Dante rinsed his own before responding. 

“Well, that and I’m also old friends with a few of the Orders members. You remember Gloria?” The man said as he watched Nero finish lathering his white tresses before rinsing. His eyes glanced out the large windowed wall at the moonlit fields behind his house before back to the younger male, who had just begun to speak. 

“Yeah, she was the Holy Knight Executive, a step ahead of me, but a step below my adopted brother, Credo who’s the Supreme General.” The words coming from his lips felt so stupid. ‘Supreme general’ and ‘holy knight executive’ felt so dumb compared to the military terms he’d learned from other places going through his time at the academy. Nero wiped some water from his face as Dante took it upon himself to take his body gel and a loofah. “She was the one who trained me while I was in the acade-hey!” His words were cut off as Nero felt a cold sponge-like material run along with the V of his hip. Dante let out an amused hum as Nero looked down and inspected Dante’s hand rubbing circles on the bruised flesh there. When he met Dante’s eyes next, he took a small breath in. Those dark eyes were back, the same primal look as before. The sudden behavior change was something that Nero hadn’t seen often in his short time with the Colonel, but he knew there was a lot of thought going on behind those eyes in these moments.

“She helped my superiors with my code referral, the ‘Dark Knight’ was based on a mission I spent with her on foreign soil, tearing down military personnel behind enemy lines, watching the blood flow, disappearing with the package I was supposed to pick up during the insurgence… I really should thank her again. I’ve created quite the reputation for myself with that title. Since my pops was the Legendary “Dark Knight”, it’s been fun trying to keep up with him even after he died.” The name made Nero’s body tingle. ‘Dark Knight’... The complete opposite of the Holy Knights. Someone who works in the shadows for the greater good. Nero wanted to learn more about this man all of a sudden. It seemed like their lives were more involved with one another than the former Order member realized. Dante ran the loofah up over Nero’s navel and core, watching the muscles shiver before meeting Nero’s aroused gaze. The tension from before returned almost like the flip of a switch. Dante cleaned his chest slowly, watching his hand move, studying the flesh underneath it. Nero wanted to kiss those lips that were just _sitting_ there, unattended, parted, distracted…

The kiss was a surprise to Dante, who had been fully distracted by the smooth, pale skin under those soapy fingers of his. He was blinking and then his eyes were widening as Nero pressed their lips together. The shock didn’t last more than a few moments before he was wrapping his hands around the shorter male. Even with the slide of skin on skin, Nero could feel everything perfectly. The way their erections throbbed together with excitement. The tickle of soap on his torso as he rubbed it against Dante’s slightly rough chest. Nero could tell the man spent time grooming himself, just like he did. When he licked Dante’s lips, asking for entrance, the older man gave in easily, taking a handful of Nero’s round ass in each hand to pull him up and press him against the glass wall. The glass was cold compared to the rest of the shower. Nero arched, the natural reaction to something cold on his back making his chest press against Dante’s. The feeling of his nipples rubbing against chest hair was extremely stimulating. He wrapped his arms around the taller man’s shoulders, legs wrapping around the waist they found themselves settling onto so he wouldn’t fall. Nero let out a breathy groan as he could feel Dante’s hard-on rubbing against the crevice of his ass. The kiss broke just then, Nero’s back slowly settling onto the warming glass as Dante gently pulled on Nero’s lip while they pulled apart. The sting it caused left the young adult gasping. He couldn’t keep himself away from those stupid lips, drunk on the kisses they gave. The two men dove in moments later, their angle slightly different, deeper. Dante’s throbbing cock rubbed the space over Nero’s hole rhythmically, stimulating the area, but not giving Nero what he knew he’d wanted. The shaky breath that Nero gave was music to Dante’s ears. They spent a short while like that before the bouncer felt two soapy fingers shift and wiggle their way over to his entrance. The wine that he gave as he shifted against those fingers was enough to make Dante throb hard under him. The fingers sank in with ease, surprising the older man, who fully expected a ring of tough muscle. The pleasing hum that left his throat at the feeling of his fingers being greedily swallowed by Nero’s ass made the muscles around them tighten in pleasure. Their kiss broke shortly after that, Nero too distracted to continue. The next few minutes were spent opening Nero up, making him pant and twitch against the older man as his forehead was pressed into the nape of the Colonel’s neck. When the older albino finally added a third digit and wiggled his fingers playfully against Nero’s prostate, the shorter male was already quivering and digging his nails into already marked shoulders. The former order member’s breath was coming in deep barely controlled gasps. His dick in between them wept pre-cum, each sweep of his prostate making it throb more. When Dante finally pulled away from the wall, the loofah that had been dropped to the floor before was stepped on as Dante carried the younger man out of the shower with a short ‘computer, turn off the shower’ to which the stream cut off into a slow trickle before stopping completely. Nero hardly noticed, face still stuffed into Dante’s nape, quivering with each rub of the sweet bundle of nerves controlling his actions just then. There was a click, Dante having pressed the button for the heater to the room with this elbow before the fingers were removed and Nero was placed on the counters. The larger than normal space was the perfect height for Dante, who was easily able to pull the bouncer down, a bit possessively, onto his back and ran a single finger up the other man’s erection. Nero shivered, a weak attempt at a challenging look overwhelmed by pleasure covering his eyes at the dominant display from the older man. Dante leaned down and gave the shorter man’s cock a gentle kiss in apology, earning himself a twitch and small intake of breath as Nero’s eyes slid closed. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Dante’s words were quiet, but booming inside the large bathroom. Nero’s eyes fluttered open at the soft tone, unexpected compared to his normal jesting one. The way that Dante was looking at him now made Nero blush. Blue cloudy eyes darkened with pleasure, expressing child-like wonder and curiosity that Nero honestly found endearing. The blush remained, but the smile that crossed his face was only there for a brief moment. 

“You’re one to talk.” Nero countered as he glanced back at the older man who was looking back at him in surprise. The expression made him blush even harder. Why was Dante looking at him like he didn’t know he was a god in disguise? Did he not know? “L-look, you may be an old man, but age doesn’t matter when it comes to how attractive someone is.” The words fell from his mouth before he realized just how _embarrassing_ they were and he covered his eyes with his right forearm. The marred flesh was cool on his bothered face. He heard Dante shift, chuckling before he felt a hand on his abs, just above his navel. Tentatively, he removed his hand from his eyes, peeking under them to see Dante giving him a pleased smile. The arousal was a bit less than before. 

“You don’t even realize just how unique you are, how different your way of thought is, do you?” The words were something that the bouncer had heard before. Not with a smile to accompany them. Normally it was shortly before his face was shoved into an icy water basin, or he was left walking miles with about eighty pounds of rocks strapped to his back. Dante was rubbing a circle into his stomach then, pulling him back from his thoughts with a curious look. “Where’d you go?” Dante asked just then, knowing full well that his words had pulled Nero somewhere far away. Nero blinked a few times, clearing the thoughts and shaking his head. 

“You treat me differently. I’m not used to… this,” Nero said after a moment, gesturing to the way they were currently positioned, the way Dante's hand was still gently stroking his stomach. It didn’t stop even then. The comment earned a hum from the older male, who only smirked a bit playfully.

“I’ll take that as a good thing and continue then,” Dante said, running his hand over Nero’s chest, whose eyes fluttered closed again when the hand rose farther, sliding up over his neck to sit there firmly, but not roughly. The kiss to the center of his pecks was a surprise, the gentle nip with teeth was even more of a shock, but not a bad one. The hand around his neck tightened a bit then, not nearly enough for what Nero wanted, but it was making his heart race and his arousal grow once more. That marred hand came up to thread into Dante’s hair, only getting as far as touching before it dropped to the counter again, afraid to touch with such a thing. Dante noticed this, never one to ignore the little details, as he released Nero’s neck to pick up that scarred hand, place it by the owner’s head and lace his fingers with the rough flesh he found there. “Even this part of you is lovely. A pattern of its very own.” The words were paired with a kiss to the flesh, Nero’s hand jerking under the foreign affection. When Dante lifted that hand to his face to give it a long lick over the palm, Nero squirmed, not understanding the foreign feeling. It had been a long time since anyone had positively touched that hand. Or in any way really. Now Dante was paying more attention to it than he thought was necessary and it was making him burn up inside.

Dante kissed, licked, and nibbled a pathway up Nero’s arm, following the large pathway of marred flesh up to his shoulder, where his normal texture and tone continued. The satisfied hum that Dante gave as he pulled away made Nero’s head reel. Then Dante was taking Nero’s dick in his hand. The calloused hold around him was warm, wet from the shower and when he began to stroke Nero it was languid with a small twist at the end. The bouncer’s legs quivered with every stroke. Fingers again returned to his ass, three entering him easily. The stimulation was overwhelming. Nero felt himself riding towards his orgasm quickly. He had to put a hand over Dante’s to stop him from stroking. The signal was enough for Dante as the fingers disappeared once more, almost immediately replaced by Dante as he situated himself in between the milky thighs there, running his hands up and before looking at the order member who was looking up at him with heated hazy eyes.

“You ready?” Dante’s tone was playful, teasing as he knew Nero was well ready physically but didn’t know if the man under him was mentally prepared. From the way Nero's eyes narrowed as he leaned up off the counter to pull Dante down so he could wrap his arms around the military official, the older man could assume yes. Still, he waited for the verbal cue. Always one to listen to verbal consent before getting his way. Nero brushed their lips together in the ghost of a kiss before speaking, his legs wrapping around Dante’s waist. 

“Yes.” The simple word was like the breaking of a spell. The feeling of Dante’s cock sinking deep into him burned. The way his eyes forced themselves closed as the head of a fat dick was pressed past his ring of muscles. Even though Dante had loosened him, the man’s member was a lot bigger than three fingers. The girth alone was more than four. The length, even more impressive. 

Dante pressed in slowly, rocking back and forth gently while reaching over and opening a drawer. Nero opened his eyes to Dante popping the cap on some lubricant, the drawer shutting silently as he rolled it to the soft-close track. The lube was cold as Dante rubbed his length in it, spreading it to Nero’s hole so the drag of skin was lessened. Feeling the cock inside him sink in easier, deeper, faster, Nero shuddered. It had indeed been a while and Dante’s cock was _big_ just like the rest of the man it belonged to. It took Nero’s breath away as Dante sat fully inside him, gently rocking back and forth so Nero could feel the entirety of the length moving, dragging against his insides. Nero was left breathless, accommodating to the object inside him while Dante throbbed, trying to control himself while the man below him got used to his size. The gentle rocking helped, before long Nero was okay with Dante pulling out farther, enjoying the small jolts of pleasure shot through his body. Then Dante was leaning down and threading his fingers into Nero’s hair to pull his head back, leaving kisses and hickeys on the young man’s neck. Nero’s own hand came up from Dante’s back, gripping Dante’s hair in his own but not pulling on it. The tension from his fist made Dante grunt in pleasure sending a wild sense of warmth through Nero that he quite enjoyed. 

It was when Dante pulled all the way out, only the tip remaining, that Nero felt the sweet sting of the older man’s teeth biting down onto him hard, but not enough to break skin. The change in stimulation made the bouncer gasp right before Dante slid back in, sinking deep and pushing firmly against Nero’s hips when he bottomed out. That made Nero moan in surprise. The sound itself made Nero blush. He wasn’t the type to let out loud noises during sex. Dante on the other hand was enjoying every little sound he could elicit from Nero as he repeated the motion over and over while licking the spot he had abused. 

“ _Oh yeah_...” The Colonel’s words were just a gruff pant into Nero’s ear, but the reaction to the younger man’s noises was riling Nero up badly. 

His stomach was knotting up already and no one had even begun to touch his cock. They hadn’t even started fucking hard. Just simple slow, deep movements that rubbed his prostate just the right way. It was sending Nero into the clouds. His cock was rubbing between them in tickling movements, the only stimulation it received during this other than the short hand job Dante had given him. Another moan left him as he was pressed into the counter harder, Dante’s hand coming under his ass and digging itself into the corner of the counter so it could begin to speed their movements. He was pulling Nero onto him now, his hand letting go of Nero’s hair so that he could push himself up, removing that sweet friction from his cock. The bouncer let his head fall to the side in disappointment, his orgasm had been right there. Dante pressed his cock into Nero hard, earning a mixture of breathy gasps and gritted teeth. The pain mixed with pleasure, so close to orgasm, yet so far, was delicious. He hung onto the edge for a few seconds, his cock weeping a few times, before the older Albino relented a few inches, still seated over halfway inside the bouncer. Nero shivered at the loss of stimulation, his body aching for more. Then Dante placed his hand on Nero’s jaw and ran a thumb over his lip. Nero opened his eyes, not remembering when he’d closed them, and was met with a pleasure-stricken, dominating expression that made’s entire body throb in pleasure. Dante’s body responded in kind, throbbing inside Nero. The fingers on the shorter male’s face were moving then, first gently over his jaw, then his chin, then under. A single digit, his middle finger, was moving now. Nero’s neck craned back with a few restless breaths as that finger moved over his adam’s apple, then he touched his collarbone before he felt more fingers gliding back up on _both_ sides of his neck and his body absolutely quaked with anticipation. When Nero opened his eyes again they were dark with arousal, challenging. The military official met his gaze with the same look from before. Primal, hungry. Nero swallowed under the hand that was placed firmly but gently on him. The pleasure was still there, only ebbed by anticipation that buzzed, cold, on his nerves. There was an unspoken trust here and Dante brought it alive, speaking into the hot room around them.

“I want you to tap three times from now on. If you lose consciousness, this ends. Immediately. I’ll carry you to the bed, clean you up and wait for you to wake up to do a cognitive function exam. That okay?” The words were slightly embarrassing but comforting. Nero found himself nodding, then after Dante arched a brow, Nero opened his mouth, his breath coming a bit more heavily than he would have liked. His voice was rough when he spoke. 

“I’ve never passed out before.” Nero swallowed, wetting his throat and trying again. His voice was a little less rough, breath calmer. “Then again… I’ve never had this kind of treatment before. Breathplay, yeah, but never like this.” Dante’s eyes were humored and held a bit of pity. Nero _had_ gone through a lot in his sexual adventures. Dangerous and not. If he’d been anyone without proper field training, he’d probably be dead now, that’s for sure. “I know the rules, I trust you... weirdly enough.” Having only known the man for a short time, the way he treated Nero was like night and day compared to the way he was ‘treated nicely’ by other people. His actions and reactions were genuine, honestly comical compared to most. Especially those he had found drifted towards the military and the order. Dante was different and with a slightly cocky grin from the older man, the hand on his neck gave a short squeeze, sending a nice sensation through Nero’s body, settling at the place where he and the taller man were connected. When Dante spoke next, his words softened his grin, settling it into a hot smirk.

“Don’t be afraid to make noise when I _do_ let go. Just relax and...” A gentle rock of his hips was accompanied by one last word as a thumb stroked that deliciously smooth flesh. “Enjoy.” Nero’s eyes never left Dante’s as they began the same long, deep constant motion that Dante had begun before. Nero felt his face heat up as his head leaned back. His eyes never left the others as the man above him slowly began to tighten his hold on his neck, putting minimal pressure on the front of Nero’s neck, but his fingers squeezed with increasing pressure. After finding a decent amount of pressure, Dante held his hand there, watching with a calculating and aroused expression. It was only when Nero was silently gasping for breath, red in the face, chest heaving rhythmically that he felt that hand gently but firmly tap three times after having been quivering and twitching erratically for a short moment. The pressure was released immediately, Dante suddenly picking up the pace of his thrusts, gripping Nero’s shoulder. He watched with a taught jaw as Nero quaked and shivered under him. The young adult gagged once, coughed, and let out a broken moan, the muscles around Dante tried to force him out then. The military official pressed in deep, relishing in the loud intake of breath before a broken moan rang out through the bathroom, uncontrolled, raw. Then Dante was thrusting into him again in that torturously slow and delicious way. Nero gripped the edge of the counter with a shaky hand as tightly as he could, fighting for purchase amongst the sea of pleasure. “Fuck…” Dante’s voice was almost a growl as his hand on Nero’s ass tightened a bit, fighting for control. It had been too long and Nero was so fucking _responsive_ that he was sure neither of them would last another round of this. He decided it was enough for now. The quiver in Nero’s feet and legs told him that Nero was almost at the edge of not only his pleasure but also his physical limit. After the sparring, then this… “You’re doing so good, Nero...” His voice was a whisper and it erected a whimper from the man below him, who wrapped a hand around Dante’s wrist and said something that made Dante nearly erupt then and there.

“Yes… Thank you…” The words were more of a delirious whine. Nero had never felt this good before. He normally wasn’t the type to beg or say thank you in this type of situation, but the way Dante was treating him, as if he was worshiping the young man… He was held at the edge, hanging, waiting to tumble into the depths and Dante kept on holding him back. Until those words. Words that he hadn’t known would please Dante in his own way. So when the hand on his neck tightened once more, his mewl of pleasure was cut off, his body throbbing in pleasure. Dante was grinding against Nero now with every thrust inside. The older man enjoyed the way that Nero’s hand tightened on his wrist as the pressure built again. He loved the way the younger man’s pulse throbbed in growing panic. Soon his chest was shuddering and jumping as it was before. Hazy light-blue eyes shut in resignation, but not pain. Face oddly calm. It made Dante throb inside the younger male before fingers were tapping his wrist again. His neck was released and there was a wet, sputtering cough. His head rolled to the side with a moaning choke as Dante began thrusting quickly into him again. The sensations were enough to throw him over the edge and with a choked cry, Nero came all over his stomach, chest, and Dante’s arm. The tall albino thrust into him through his orgasm, taking hold of his cock and milking the bouncer for every drop he had to offer. Nero’s cracked whimper was music to his ears, his own pleasure climbing over the edge and in a freeze of his limbs, he thrust deep into Nero one more time, settling deep to fill him with his seed. Nero felt way different than he’d ever felt before. Floaty, numb, blank. It was only when Dante had pulled out of him and was whispering positive affirmations to the younger man while wiping his face that he realized there were tears running from his own eyes. As his breath came in a few short gasps then, he laughed the tears off, raising his hand to scrub the wet away that Dante had missed. His mind was a blur, it was hard to think. He felt so _relieved_ though. Pleasantly vacant of thought.

“Holy shit….” Nero could only say in a whisper as Dante slowly pried the bouncers’ legs out from behind him. When he met Dante’s gaze, the older man was looking at him with war, expectant eyes, but Nero could still see the tinge of concern behind that stare in the way that that thumb was caressing the flesh on his neck gently. Unconsciously, he swallowed, feeling the thumb move with his Adam's apple on its way down. Nero wanted to say more. But his mind was so floaty right now. His body was buzzing, drifting atop the clouds. Dante’s hand stroked his neck, pulling his attention down for a moment so he could hear him speak.

“Just breathe for now. You did great.” Dante was back to the affirmations, Nero didn’t mind though, his thoughts were off again, focusing on the floating that he felt all over his body. “You were so good, Nero. Take a breath for me.” Dante’s words and gentle touch on his face brought him back for another moment and he felt himself breathing in slowly, matching the pace that Dante had set in his own lungs. When Dante noticed this, he took a few deeper breaths. Not much, but the motion seemed to help Nero as the older man picked up the absolutely wrecked young adult and carried him out of the room. The bouncer’s mouth was torn open with a yarn, eyes watering under tired lids. Dante’s insides fluttered. An unusual feeling, but not unwanted. The bathroom shut down at his verbal command like the shower, a convenience he’d installed, knowing damn well this kind of thing happened in his room more often when he’d first gotten it done over ten years ago. “Fuck... you were so perfect today.” Dante found himself saying and Nero hummed groggily. The noise made Dante huff and smile, knowing full well Nero would be spending his time in his headspace for the next few hours, possibly sleeping until morning. He hadn’t meant to go this far tonight, simply wanting to spar with the younger man, possibly find someone who would entertain him while he wasn’t abroad, but this…. Well, he hadn’t expected this.

As he placed Nero onto the bed, watching him curl into the satin sheets, he retreated to the bathroom to retrieve a cloth. For now, he would at least _try_ to treasure whatever this turned into while he had it. Even if he couldn’t keep whatever this was after what had just happened. It was fun while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante watching Nero sleep after he cleans him up like:  
> ( ♡ ´艸`) < I made this happen. I did this. Me.)
> 
> Edit: I spend most of the days in between updates refreshing the storyline in my head and creating about half the chapter. This includes re-reading the chapter I posted the previous day. Sometimes I miss things while editing that even Grammarly doesn't see. I always go over the chapter and make edits, so there's a safe bet that a few things will change here and there but nothing that will change any major plot. Sometimes I miss things, so if you see things please let me know! Constructive criticism is always welcome~
> 
> Edit 2: I just wanna say how freaking grateful I am that you guys are coming back to continue reading this. This is the most Kudos and hits I've ever gotten in such a short amount of time! I have no idea how to handle myself so I've been working diligently on this story. (ღˇ◡ˇ)♥ℒᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ♥


	5. Don't need it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante makes breakfast and Nero meets his new roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to listen to Lo-Fi as you read this. It's my preferred genre for writing and reading. 
> 
> My playlists for reading this wonderful story:
> 
> https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5inWaK4kAjdobuZqsI0MvAsz52TvAFgR

Nero was woken by the flipping of a page, the gentle noise of paper scraping skin rang through the large bedroom as it was manipulated. The sound had been going for quite some time, but it was only as his mental and physical strength returned to him that he was woken by the noise. He noticed a gentle touch of something combing through his hair. Occasionally the feeling would stop and become a soft resting pressure but would start back up again after a moment. The sound of crickets mixing with the soft breeze outside could be heard lilting through the window. An owl hooted. Memories of Fortuna floated back into his head gently. Of his house. So close to the woods and away from the bustle of the central city. It filled him with a sense of calm he hadn’t felt in a very long time. Pleasant images filled his head. Ones from before his time with the academy. Trips outside, playing in the water. Collecting cool things in nature. Using sticks as a staff or wand. Even the smell of nature surrounded him now along with the scent of strawberry. He took a deep breath in and the stroking on his head stopped.

The bouncer swallowed as the ghost of fingers still on his throat from the night before throbbed with the gesture. He opened his eyes when he didn’t feel the stroking continue. As his eyes focused on the canopy above him, the military official’s form came into view, close over him as the older man leaned into view from his right. 

“Welcome back.” The military officer’s words were playful but calm. The former Holy Knight closed his eyes again with a mocking smile. The old man’s attitude was the same as ever. The honest reaction made the Colonel chuckle. The feeling of his fingers began again, stroking lines into the younger albino’s hair. There was a short moment of silence as the ex-Order member enjoyed the feeling before the old man spoke again. “You remember how old you are?” The question was comical. He hadn’t passed out until _after_ they’d finished, so the question wasn’t serious, but the former Order member humored him, his smile turning into a teasing grin as he opened his eyes once more.

“Twenty.” The simple words were a shock to the other man who took a deep breath to say something and then deflated with an exhale, the surprised look turning to bafflement. The bouncer chuckled. The gesture shook the bed. “That surprised?” His follow-up response was filled with mirth and Dante let out a slightly disbelieving laugh as he looked off to the side, thinking about something before his humored eyes met the younger man.

“I could be your dad.” It was all the Delta Commander could say and the other man let out a stomach-clenching bark of a laugh before he stifled the rest with his marred hand. The reaction had been something the old man wasn’t prepared for, fully ready to have to explain that there was a twenty-five-year gap between them, but seeing the reaction from the other man on his bed, he wondered if he really did. When the swordsman's laugh calmed down, he looked back up at the older man, the mirth still clear, but coupled with a calm, affectionate look. 

“I thought I told you earlier that age has nothing to do with beauty.” The response was so casual. As if he were mentioning the weather or the morning news. The way that the words affected the Colonel wasn’t so normal. At least, the military official thought so. His heart skipped a beat, a lump forming his throat, and his eyes grew hot. Fleeting thoughts of being called old, ugly, ancient, crossed his mind, but he pushed all that away. The feelings, the memories… and then he was covering his face with his hand and hiding his emotions with a grin. 

“You’re really something else.” The few words were all he could manage. He didn’t know what else to say. This stupid cute kid sitting in front of him was probably the best thing he’d find in life. The way he thought, the way he walked and talked. He tried to shake the thoughts away and they came floating back.

The swordsman chuckled, nudging his thigh with a white head of hair. Dante didn’t move, but the former Holy Knight understood. He was the type who didn’t deal with personal feelings like that well. Choosing to push them off or ignore them. Now that his feelings were pushing over his boundary of control, the soldier was fighting to collect himself with every thought, every breath. They sat like that for a while before the platoon Commander could gather his wits again and dropped his hand, looking down at the younger albino, eyes a bit reddened, but no other sign that he’d been about to cry earlier. The former Order member chose not to say anything, only grinning up at the older man, eyes closed in a natural expression of support. He felt the man relax next to him then, realizing this was a space that wasn’t going to receive judgment. They were quiet for a while longer. The taller albino returned his fingers to that silky hair that he’d come to familiarize himself with as he sat back against the headboard that was upholstered with a small pad of silk the same color as his sheets. It cushioned his head as he leaned his head against it. His body felt slightly stiff from the exertion. He’d have to stretch and do some sets to loosen up later if he planned on doing anything today. As his thoughts wandered off with every movement of his hand, the younger adult below him, shimmied himself onto the lap that was so graciously laying open for him. His neck ached, reminding him of what they’d done earlier, but he ignored it. His mind was on other things at the moment. 

“So I woke up to this too,” Nero said, referring to the hair petting. His left hand rose from his stomach to stroke the irritation on his neck. It wasn’t bad. It was just that, that very touch reminded him of what happened. He liked the memories. The only response to him was a relaxed hum. It sounded a bit tired. “Did you sleep while I was out?” The young man asked in a curious tone. He assumed that the answer was yes. It was night time after all. The taller albino huffed once, a laugh hidden behind it. It was then that the hand threading through his hair moved down, cupping his face and that thumb from before had come back, stroking his cheek. It was a wonderful feeling, but it didn’t answer his question. He looked up at the military officer then, the motion separating the hand from his face and causing the older albino to remove his head from the wall in a groggy fashion to look down at the offending movement. When he caught the expectant gaze that he found there, an answer fell from his lips. 

“I don’t normally sleep until I feel tired.” His eyes told the bouncer that he was indeed tired, but was trying to hide it. The sudden thought that he may not have slept recently passed his mind. He’d been like that too, fresh from the academy. It had taken a long time of Kyrie pestering him for him to finally find a normal schedule of him taking handfuls of melatonin and having nightmarish dreams before he fell into some sort of a schedule. His time out of the Order had been an entirely new hell. A fresh start, but with old nightmares to remind him of the times not far behind him. 

“How long's it been since you ‘felt tired’?” The air-quotes to match his words were a bit much on his part, but it was fun teasing the older male sometimes. The rolling of a pair of pale eyes above him was some sort of an answer, but one he wasn’t satisfied with. “Come on: two, three days?” The words were a gentle nudge. Hoping to get a confession, but knowing he probably wouldn’t. As if reading his mind, the Delta squad Commander dragged his index, middle finger, and thumb across his eyes in a pinching motion. Ah, so a bit longer then. The young man found his brows rising. “You had that much energy after not sleeping for more than four days?” The question was more of a statement. The smile he received was wicked, tired. It was all he got in return and it disgruntled the male, but he dropped the subject, letting the other man relax against the bed again as his hand dropped to his side. Nero sat up then, his limbs creaking, back cracking. He let out a pleased groan as his shoulders popped. A pair of cloudy blue eyes settled on him as he worked the kinks out of his body. It was only when he stood, hopping to his feet that the man behind him spoke.

“You look, _satisfied_.” The last word was said in a low, flirty tone that made the other man smirk in his direction before he bent over, showing a full view of the ass that had just been pounded into oblivion. It was gaping and red, wet with more of the cum that had leaked out as he moved around. It made Dante’s cock throb, but he was too damn tired for it to turn into anything more. He wasn’t about to admit to the other swordsman that he’d been awake for almost six days with only two-hour naps here and there. Getting back from deployment messed with him. He hated when other people worried about him. He was still able to function. He just needed another nap. Then he’d be fine for another thirty-two hours. It was just how his body worked. His thoughts were cut off as he heard the shorter adult say something as he straightened, completing his leg stretch. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve felt sore _and_ satisfied.” The words made the Delta commander smile. At least he’d had the energy to show the kid a good time before he’d finally crashed. As the Order member turned to look at the military officer, his smile went from cocky to gentle.

The soldier was sitting, leaned against the headboard with a book against his chest, a black robe thrown haphazardly over his shoulders with a pair of crimson boxers around his waist. His eyes were closed, a soft smile slowly fading to neutrality as he slipped off into unconsciousness. The swordsman wondered if he should curl back up or if he could use the shower, but decided better of it. He did a few more stretches, then crawled back into the bed. It was large, a king size. The young albino reached past the older of the two so he could grab the bookmark from the nightstand next to the clock that read ‘4:20 AM’. The bookmark was situated inside the pages of the book that the hazy-eyed man was reading after the younger had picked it up off the chest that was slowly rising and falling. As he set the book down on the table next to the bed, the man wondered if he should wait for the sun to rise. It would only be a couple of hours until then anyway and he was usually out jogging if he wasn’t working just to watch the sunrise. Now though, as helped maneuver the old man into a lying position, he cast it from his mind and curled into the chest that was half-covered by the taller albino’s robe. Warm arms wrapped around him then, welcoming him to the word of dreams once more. He closed his eyes, taking a slow deep breath and letting it out as he felt himself relax into the touch. He felt himself drift off again, dreamless sleep overtaking him for a short while. 

When Nero woke next Dante was gone from the bed. The sheets around him were cold, the open window no longer refreshing, but an annoyance as the wind picked up and blew right through the room. He shivered and pulled the covers around him with a quiet grumble. Secretly, he wondered where the other man had gone. Surely he wouldn’t just leave the other here while he went off and did things. As the ex-order member looked over at the clock he’d realized that three hours had passed since he’d last glanced at it. Upon further inspection of his surroundings, he realized that his ass was, again, cleaned of the mess that had leaked out. With a sigh and another stretch, the white-haired male yawned, looking around the room as he finished working his muscles. The room was quiet except for the sound of nature that filtered in through the window. The gentle pitter-pattering of fat rain droplets against the roof rang around the room. The wind blew some water droplets into the room, caught by a towel that had been placed there on the sill and another on the floor. He wondered if Nico was having a hard time with work today since her shop was falling apart. Water was probably filtering through all the holes in the ceiling. As his eyes scanned the ceiling in his current room partially covered by the crimson canopy of the bed, the door from the hallway opened, catching his attention. The Colonel entered holding a small tray of food. With wide eyes, they looked at one another. One not expecting the other to be awake, the other not expecting freshly cooked food, on a tray, in bed. There was silence for a minute before the shorter male spoke.

“Is that a crepe?” The sudden question seemed to break the tension as there was a laugh from the soldier before he answered, making his way into the room. He placed the plate on the awaiting lap, enjoying the way that the other male couldn’t take his eyes off the meal. 

“It’s a strawberry and creme crepe with a side of ham and toast. Since you were kind enough to bookmark my book for me.” The last part surprised the young man. He blushed before burying the embarrassment. 

“Thanks, but that wasn't something you needed to worry about either way.” The bouncer’s words were easy as he picked up a strawberry, the stem already cut from it, and popped it into his mouth. Dante sat on the bed a short way from him and met the younger man’s honest expression with a teasing smirk. 

“This may have been for me too. If I’m being completely honest. I wanna know what you taste like eating my favorite food.” The clear flirtation made excitement spike inside the bouncer. Something he’d never thought he would hear the other man say. He met the Delta Commander’s gaze with aroused eyes then and as the old man grew closer, the fork on his plate was picked up. A piece of his crepe was cut free and stabbed with it. Then, as the former Holy Knight watched in fascination, he was offered a bite. The fork hovered a few inches from his mouth. Leaning forwards, the young adult opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the food, fork sliding free as it was pulled out. He barely had time to chew before the other man was leaning in and kissing him. The bouncer wondered if he wanted to kiss or just eat the food from his mouth. Probably a bit of both. The kiss was short, chaste and the colonel pulled away, licking the shorter male's lips. 

"You had creme on your lip. Had to clean it up before it got on my sheets." The comment was obviously an excuse but Nero let it slide as he took the fork from the other man and cut another piece off the sweet breakfast food. He popped it into his mouth, none of the food touching his lips before he moved the plate to the side and moved his legs under himself. The military official watched in interest as the ex-order member rose himself up, placed his arms loosely over his shoulders, slack at the elbows, and leaned down to press their lips together again. The pleasing hum that the younger one received was pleasant, but he enjoyed the next noise more as the food from his own mouth was shared between them. All it took was licking those lips that he'd come to enjoy and then they were both enjoying their breakfast. It made the soldier grab his ass tentatively, massaging the flesh there sensually as they enjoy their sweet twist of tongues. It was only when the shorter albino pulled away from him that they both swallowed. Nero bent back up to lick a bit of food from the military officer's chin that had tried to escape during their kiss. The motion earned his abused hole a small stroke. When he met the older man's gaze next they were both very aroused. "Tastes better than I thought it would." The response was a compliment, but a teasing one. It earned him an eye roll before the swordsman was pulling away, much to the dismay of the other. He resituated himself onto the bed and grabbed his plate again. Noticing the change in behaviors, the Commander hauled his horny ass up off the bed and made his way to the door. The motion erected a response from the younger male, who was just about to put food in his mouth. 

"Going to grab coffee?" The way the man on the bed just _knew_ what the soldier was doing was becoming less of a surprise to Dante, but he didn't think he'd ever get fully used to it. He turned with a nod, his hand on the knob, ready to close it behind him. 

"My plate and our coffee. Yeah." The short reply was met with a short nod before the door closed, leaving the younger man to eat in silence. The air here in this part of Red Grave was different than in the lower parts of the city. The bouncer might even call it refreshing. As he took another bite of his food, this time a larger bite of his toast with some ham on top, he got up from the bed and looked around while chewing. His body was still a bit sore, but his energy was back. It hummed under his skin. He wanted to go for a jog. It had been a while since he'd been up past this time. He was normally drinking himself to sleep by now. It was only when he took his first few steps from the bed that he saw the small bundle of dark blue satin folded neatly on the couch a short ways away from the bed. He walked over to it, saw a little black stick note sitting on top with silver metallic sharpie scribbled in hurried writing that was placed on top of the cloth. 

'In case you wanna get outta bed and _not_ walk around with that sexy body showing.' There was nothing else. The smile that bled onto his face as he read the text was almost painful as he reached down to take hold of the black paper. It was cool under his fingers.

"Idiot." The single word fell from his lips as he placed the note by the bundle of cloth and then moved his attention to the next object of interest. 

As he picked it up, the article of clothing fell apart, the sash hung in its loops loosely. A robe. He wondered if it would fit as his fingers massaged the material. Only another moment passed before he swallowed his food, deciding to throw it on. The robe was large but not the size that he thought it would be. It definitely wouldn't fit the older male. But it was a size too large for the bouncer. His hands almost disappeared into the sleeves as he let them rest at his sides and then turned to his plate. A few steps, another bite of toast, and he was off exploring again. This time towards the French doors where he placed his hands over the gunmetal handles. They were cool under his touch as he pushed down on them and pulled. They came loose, the frame scraping against them as they creaked open. The smell of rain hit his face hard, slightly damp as the rain particles touched his face. There was a small rumble of thunder above him as he let go of the doors and pulled his robe closed. The sash was tied in a firm knot next, as he looked out at the forest beyond a few of the remaining houses. The mountains off in the distance surrounded the city in a small curve as if cherishing its very existence. The young adult thought about his job then. He'd have to work in the rain again that night. His umbrella was at his house with everything else. He'd need to be dropped off soon so he could nap before work. The door opened behind him again but he didn't turn around, lost in thought. Only swallowed the food in his mouth and continued to watch the rainfall while the songbirds welcomed him to another day. There was shuffling, the clattering of a fork on a plate, and then more shuffling. The smell of coffee hit him before he saw the mug being offered in his peripheral. Dante was holding the mug by the rim. The steam seeped through his fingers and into the chilled air as the shorter of the two took the it by the handle with one hand and set his right hand against the base, holding it there and enjoying the warmth on his hand and face for a moment before turning to meet the hazy blue gaze he'd met many times that morning. 

"Thanks." The word was simple but the old man felt another flutter in his stomach. Giddy. Not many were thankful for such a simple gesture. He was glad that he'd found this person. 

"Any time." His response was casual. Hiding his true feelings in favor of not making the younger male uncomfortable. The swordsman took a sip of his coffee then, pulling away in surprise as he realized it had been made to his liking. The other male noticed this reaction and smiled knowingly. 

"You only saw me make it once." The younger adult was referring to the coffee when he spoke. The taller albino simply hummed and retreated to his bed so he could pick up his food, the clatter of ceramic against metal was all that could be heard before more shuffling. He turned just in time to see the Commander sitting at the couch with his plate, robe hanging off his frame loosely. The doors were left open as the rain continued. The shorter albino turned from them and made his way over to the bed to retrieve his plate, it was set on his lap after he sat down. His coffee was still in one hand. As he picked up his fork to eat, he heard that low, rough chuckle ring in his ears. The bouncer didn’t look at the owner of that noise, only stabbed a piece of crepe and brought it to his mouth just before the other man spoke.

“I sat over here to give you space.” The sentence was spoken as if it had been common sense. The swordsman couldn’t see how. Had the older man wanted his own space? The way he’d said it inferred otherwise. The shorter albino didn’t want space though. He was always used to having space. The attention that the older male gave him was different than that of his flatmate or his coworkers. It was different from all his exes. Even Kyrie, who would give him her undivided attention when he was dating her. Dante was much less… forced. It seemed as though he genuinely enjoyed spending time with the pale swordsman. Every encounter was nothing but genuine action. Feelings were hidden behind each one of them as the older man gave him compliments that he wasn’t used to. Normally they were hidden behind a few teasing jokes, but they were there. Yet, they didn’t seem to be the textbook manipulative shitbag comments that he was used to receiving. Ones that tried to love bomb him. 

“Don’t need it.” The three simple words were all that came from his lips before his fork disappeared between them, crepe along with it. He stabbed a few more pieces of strawberry before looking over at the humored man next to him, who was holding his own cup casually as he balanced his plate on a crossed leg; ankle to knee. They shared a look for a few minutes before the former Order member sipped his coffee, washing down the sweetness of the crepe with some bitter liquid. When he was done he licked a bit of the heat from his upper lip before speaking again. The other man watched it all with fascination. “I’ll let you know if I do.” He finished his sentence as he leaned back in his seat, his food half-finished already and coffee a bit less so. The Delta Commander was beginning to wonder if his smile would ever stop. He’d been doing that a lot more since meeting the younger man. It had been a lot of smirking and shitty grins, but with this kid, it was different. He washed his food down with his drink before he lifted a piece of toast to his mouth, speaking before taking a bite.

“Likewise.” The simple word left the conversation to dwindle into a comfortable silence as they continued their meal together. Both men had almost finished their plates when the older male spoke up again. “Your clothes are in the dryer right now, I use sensitive skin detergent and non-scented fabric softeners, so you don’t worry about breaking out.” The way that the man knew he’d have these issues was a nice change. He’d been so used to just dealing with the itch when someone was nice enough to wash his clothes for him if he’d accidentally stayed over that he’d made a habit of leaving the same night he'd bang. This though, the understanding because of both of their genetic similarities, was something that made him buzz with a warmth he hadn’t felt for a while. He pushed it down. It was way too early for those feelings. Instead, he downed his coffee, the now room temperature liquid lid down his throat just as V had taught him before this very moment. He expected himself to fuck it up, to spill some on himself, but the liquid went down smoothly. It wasn’t as impressive as when he’d tossed back a whole jaeger bomb, but when Nero looked at the military officer afterward, the expression was flawless. Impressed, surprised, and aroused. Just what the swordsman had wanted to see. 

“Thank you.” The words came out a bit breathless as he breathed in after holding his breath to finish his drink. The way that those hazy-blue eyes dilated made the swordsman want to forget about going to work, but he thought better of it. Money didn’t make itself after all. So with a single feisty smirk, he stood almost effortlessly from the couch with his plate in one hand and his mug in the other. The movement threw Dante for a loop, but he caught on with a defeated chuckle. “The food was really good. Compliments to the chef.” The younger albino’s words were meant as a compliment but the tone was joking. Still, the Colonel was flattered. He knew the young adult meant what he’d said. His actions showed he had no reason to believe otherwise. The thought that this man was unlike most floated into his head again. It was then that a ridiculous thought had floated back into his mind. The Delta Commander had thought about it while they were sparring but had pushed it aside because they were just getting started, but as the idea entered his mind again, after a couple of hours of sleep, he’d thought it over a bit more. It seemed like a good idea. It would give the bouncer the outlet he needed aside from this type of sparring and sexual activity. It would give the colonel a reason to bother the younger man more often. Since the young male didn’t seem to mind his company…. He’d bring it up later perhaps. Not wanting to ruin the moment now.

“Do you need or want anything from me before we get ready to take you home?” The tone was easy, relaxed as if asking the bouncer what his favorite color was. The former Order member didn’t know how to even begin to pick that question apart. What did he mean by anything? More food? More sparring? More sex? Something different entirely? At the male’s clear confusion, the soldier chuckled. “I mean, do you want to know anything about me? Maybe look around my place?” The shorter man hadn’t been expecting that. This whole thing had been new to him. Breakfast was made for him the morning after with no stupid sweet words or the need for conversation. They had sat and eaten without talking much, which had been a nice change. 

“Well, you don’t seem like the type that likes talking about themselves, even though you enjoy it when people talk about you.” The bouncer’s analysis had been one that not many made about the other male. He liked to think of himself as someone who was an extrovert outside the house and an introvert at home. But it seemed that the young man was better at observation than he’d originally thought. The index finger that was holding his cup ran along the edge gently as the ex-Holy Knight continued. “I already know what you do for work. ...seems like contracting is your hobby. Am I wrong?” The observations had been keen on his part. The colonel had to hand it to the short albino. He was very good at sitting back and observing. It only posed to tickle the proposition at the back of his mind once more. He stood suddenly, knocking back the last mouthful of coffee before he placed his mug on his empty plate and reached out to take the other dishes that the bouncer was holding. The bouncer offered them gratefully as the older man spoke.

“It’s not the _only_ hobby I have, but yeah. I do a lot of these upgrades myself. It’s cheaper.” He turned and made his way to the door. Nero followed, his feet leaving the warm rug and landing on the cold of the marbled floors. Dante opened the door as he continued speaking. “I also play bass guitar, cook, and train police dogs here in the city. The correct way.” The last part left the other man with brows risen to his hairline. He hadn’t expected the man to be good with dogs, let alone train them. 

“You train working breeds.” The words that came from the younger man were simply that of confirmation, but the Delta Commander laughed when he heard them. It wasn’t something that people had expected from him. With his line of work, it wasn’t like he was able to have an entire pack of dogs at his house. As they made their way down the hall and began their descent of the stairs, the taller male explained.

“I actually have a dog, but she’s away right now. I didn’t know if you liked dogs or not, so I wasn’t going to bring her out without asking. I didn’t expect you to stay so long, so I spent most of the night checking in on her.” On the dog _and_ the swordsman. It had certainly been a busy night for him. As he turned around at the bottom of the stairs, his gaze fell on the young man, who was looking at him expectantly.

“I don't mind. My security work within the Order required me to work with the Basilisk units, so I’m used to working with all breeds of dog.” The comment was met with a look of understanding and then the soldier was letting out a sharp whistle that started high and went up three octaves. 

From somewhere in the house on the bottom floor opposite the kitchen there was barking. It was shrill, repetitive and there was the sound of a metal cage being banged around before the thudding of four paws, the barking never ending. As the steps grew closer at an alarming rate there was another short whistle from the military officer, this time from high then proceeding an octave down. The noise made the dog bolt into the hall then, a mass of black fur flying and sliding into a ‘sit’ at its owner’s side, leaning against the man heavily. The barking finally stopped as the swordsman settled his eyes on a black dog, shaking in happiness with excess energy at its owner's call. He was surprised to see the Groenendael, often called a Belgian sheepdog, sitting there. It was a well-balanced and elegant breed. Its almond-shaped eyes were tinted in caramel and fading to dark brown on the edges. The ears were triangular, stiff, and remained erect while its feathered tail was strong at the base, with the tailbone reaching the hock. Its weather-resistant coat was long, with both an outer coat and an undercoat. A mane of fur around the neck complemented the extra feathering on the legs, tail, and under the body. Its black coat, which some others could sometimes carry white on the muzzle, chest, and feet, was completely black. It was in working condition, not overly fluffy like some owners kept them, but slim under all the fur. Muscled even. Nero could tell he worked this dog _constantly_. Its legs, where the fur was shorter, were well-toned, nails cut short, but not too short so that they wouldn’t function. Its fur looked freshly brushed despite having been in a panic to get into the room. The bouncer watched as Dante patted it on the head and then gave a single ‘at ease’ command. The dog sneezed once, its head shaking at the command before it simply looked up at him. Its owner met that stare for a few seconds before the dog huffed and licked its maw, lying down on the floor with an even bigger sigh then. The former Holy Knight let out a humored chuckle at that interaction. 

“You two clearly have a special relationship.” That earned him a snort and the colonel nudged the dog with his foot affectionately. The dog flopped over with the gesture which earned it an eye roll. 

“What, this asshole?” The soldier quipped as the dog laid on its side and pushed its two front paws against the military officer’s pale foot. With a nonplussed look, the tall male refused to move himself, even though that was clearly what the dog wanted. “Yeah, I guess.” This was the best the bouncer would likely get from the other man as he squatted and peered down at his dog, his foot still being pressed against. With another sneeze, the dog rolled over and nearly got the Commander with its paw pad. He dodged almost effortlessly and sat back on his haunches to give her space. “She used to have a brother when I adopted her, but he wasn’t fit for the work I needed, so I had to rehome him.” The words were a bit sad, but he bent down and scratched the dog's head as it finally moved its foot. The small gesture was a wonderful form of praise for the dog. She soaked it up immediately, wagging her tail as she was given a few scratches. “Geri’s turned into a good partner since then. Five good years of partnership, but she’s turning six this year and I don’t want to work with her forever, just as long as she wants to.” The entire time he’d spoken, the swordsman watched as he scratched her ear, cheek, chin, and jaw before giving her shoulder a few good hard pats. The motion riled her up a bit. She whined and she whirled over onto her stomach, staring up at him expectantly. Her tail swayed a few times and a whine left her throat. “Go get your baby,” The rough voice said suddenly and the dog took off at top speed back from where she had come before. The Delta Commander didn’t wait for her to return, only motioned for the other man to follow as he went the opposite direction to the kitchen. Geri returned before they had even made it to the entry to the breakfast nook. The taller man put the dishes next to the sink and watched his Sheepdog waved around a stuffed purple octopus, squeaking it erratically. The feeling of the life that the soldier had created for himself here in this house was a strong difference from the one that the swordsman had created for himself at his apartment, but he could see the similarities that he strove for every day. The happy moments where he could just relax, the moments where he needed to exercise to relax, and the ones where he could seclude himself if need be.

“Show me around the rest of your house.” The bouncer asked suddenly. It was more of a demand from the way the former Holy Knight asked, but he knew the soldier would say no if he wanted to. The cocky statement made the older man smirk then as he took hold of one of the tentacles from Geri’s toy that was offered to him. The black dog began pulling at the toy as the colonel's other hand gestured for the shorter man to begin exploring to his heart's content. 

The last couple of hours spent at Dante’s house were filled with the dog running around the house and squeaking the toy wherever the two men went. They walked out back for a while and the older male did some recall with Geri, the young dog sprinting back to him at near breakneck speeds every time she would wander off a certain distance. Some recall was loud like before, others were completely silent, depending on the direction that her owner gave. Every single time she would slide into a sit or a down depending on the inflection of the whistle. The shorter albino was highly impressed. The young adult also got to see a lot of Colonel’s family memories. Aside from his parents' room and Vergil’s. Those were kept closed for memory’s sake. By the time that the bouncer was ready to leave so that he could go home and nap before his shift, he was too energized to try and sleep. The dog had done a very good job of heightening his mood. Normally he was blank, lost in thought most of the day, but between the dog and the man before him, there was just too much stimulation. It was even more of a distraction when Nero found that he could duplicate the whistles that the other man had used. That had earned him a surprised glance before he’d bent down to pat Geri on the head. The dog whined by the bouncers’ side, ready for more direction and slightly confused but ready to please. She looked to her owner, who shared her confusion before the colonel burst into a laugh. That was it. That was the sign that he’d needed. Shit if that wasn’t the best part of his whole day. Someone who could communicate with his dog in a way that the Geri responded to, the way the soldier had trained her, as if like second nature. God he couldn’t wait to ask the swordsman when he dropped the man off. He didn’t want to seem too excited to see the younger man climb into the car after they’d let Geri close herself in her kennel. The bouncer enjoyed observing all the work that the soldier had put into each of her behaviors. The work for each step, integrating each step into one another, he really respected the man more and more with each passing hour. 

As they drove Nero home, the military officer tapped the small screen on the dashboard. It lit up, and the home screen came up, showing a jaguar with various things showing under a resume tab. He quickly switched his display over to his media and then firmly but gently smacked a hand down onto the man’s knee next to him before retracting it and setting it down onto the shifting stick once more.

“Have at it.” Another easy sentence, implying that Nero should scroll through his songs and find something he either found familiar or may interest him. The younger man had been looking out the windshield until he began messing with the display. Now that he’d been given permission, he scrolled through each of the songs, going slow so he could read the titles and artists. He noticed that the other man had a _shit ton_ of music. Over three thousand songs, easily. There was a wide variety. From blues to absolutely filthy grunge. Then there was plenty of metal and screamo. The bouncer chose something he hadn’t heard before called ‘Killdozer’ by Kim Dracula and the moment he pressed it Dante’s foot on the gas jumped. His hand reached for the radio but was batted away immediately. “Hey, kid, that’s not really a song-” The Delta Commander was immediately cut off.

“You didn’t say there was a limit to what I could choose.” Ahh, semantics. The other man would have to be more particular about how carefree he was with his personal space being intruded upon if that was really a problem for the older man. However, as the song continued and a voice sounded over the speakers, the old man sighed painfully. This was a song that he only really listened to while he was stationed abroad or on a mission with certain people in his squad. So it was no surprise when the rough voice about car repossession ended and an even rougher voice began screaming about Army tanks, the man next to him burst out into a fit of guffaws. The laughing only lasted for a short few seconds before the older male was a bit surprised as he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the man join in on the second chorus. It made his heart flutter. He expected to be teased. Having a shitty retort already in his head, but it was blown away as Nero started absolutely tearing up the lyrics with a rough voice he never thought the other man could make. Damn, this was just getting better. He was starting to get a bit nervous. Part of his mind was telling him that the bouncer would say no. Another part told him to just not even ask, that he didn’t have a right to interrupt this man’s happiness. But he wanted to believe that he’d met the former Holy Knight for a reason. So as they continued their drive home and the young man enjoyed his music, he fought with himself, trying to find the right way to ask that important question that most would think he’d be crazy to even ask. It wasn’t like he was asking the man out, but if it worked out, then maybe things could turn out that way in the end?

They pulled up to the younger albino’s apartment silently, the rumble of the engine slowing to a purr as he slowed to a stop. As the former Holy Knight put his hand on the door and smiled at the older man, the taller man swallowed and wrapped a large hand around the slightly smaller one wiping the expression from his face. The smile turned to confusion and curiosity, a weary smile replacing it before the military officer spoke, his voice a tad shakier than he’d like. His nerves were normally made of steel. This stupid reaction was unlike anything he’d experienced before. It was annoying, but he pushed through. 

“Thanks for spending the day with me.” The words were meant to try and relax them both. He let go of the other man’s hand, hoping the previous gesture would be enough for the swordsman to know not to leave just yet. Nero settled back into his seat with a nod.

“Thanks for inviting me. I had a good time.” The words were referring to everything, not just the spar or the sex, but the food and the company. The hazy-eyed male huffed a smile and looked down for a second before he looked back up at the other man. The expression in his eyes was unsure, hopeful. The confusion that filled the shorter man burned in him. What was going to happen next? Why was he looking at him like that?

“I want to offer you something, but I don’t want your answer right away. Can you think about it for a while and then give me an answer?” The words were even more confusing. It made the young adult pull at his shirt in a nervous fashion and shift in his seat with a nod. “I lost a man a few months ago,” The words were sharp, digging into the short male like a shard of ice. Dante’s words were hard. “I was able to continue my missions up until now without him, but I need a partner. I need someone who can work with Geri, give her commands the way she knows. My squad knows her, but not how to work with her. I- uh don’t really want any of them working with her unless it’s under my orders, training, and supervision, but you seem to know how to handle her like it’s second nature. And you already have training.” The bouncer knew where he was going with this already. It wasn’t the first time he’d had someone try and recruit him after he’d moved here. As the older man continued, his assumption was confirmed. “I know you don’t want to do the whole security work again, but this work is completely different. You’ll have more opportunities to move like you did yesterday.” It was then that the older man shifted back in his seat, clearing his throat and looking away. “Anyways, you don’t have to answer me now. Think it over okay? ...I think ...it could really benefit both of us.” The words rang on the young man’s ears. He hadn’t been fully convinced until that last part. He nodded a bit numbly, noting that Dante couldn’t see it before he cleared his own throat. 

“Yeah, I’ll think about it.” The words were almost mechanical and they left a kind of awkward air around them as the ex-Order member exited the car. As he shut it, the Delta Commander rolled the window down, making him turn to it instinctually. 

“Take all the time you need. You don’t even need to contact me again after this, if you don't want to. No hard feelings.” Then he was pulling away, not waiting for the short male to respond.

Nero stood in the rain, watching the car speed off and rev in a showy fashion before it turned out of sight, leaving the bouncer to wonder just what in the hell he’d gotten himself into over just _three days_. His stomach wouldn’t stop fluttering and his chest was beating a mile a minute. He knew one thing though. He needed a drink before he laid down for a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante not realizing what being in love feels like:  
> (≖_≖ ) Not sure if sick or dying.


	6. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That “Homeward” way of life is about to stop soon. (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ You’re welcome.
> 
> Me towards the HTML after I fight with it for a good two hours trying to get the text message layout to look right and it just doesn't wanna work:  
> (҂‾ ▵‾)︻デ═一 (˚▽˚’!)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me posting a chapter on time: ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ̀ˋ
> 
> KIA = Killed In Action
> 
> Severe Trigger Warning: Survivors Guilt is touched in this chapter and the next. PTSD symptoms are also prevalent.

The fact that Nero had spent the last three days avoiding his phone wasn’t the worst of his entire current situation. It was that his chest hurt every time he looked at the rectangular piece of machinery. He would push the feelings down immediately, knowing damn well they were stupid. He’d only known the man for three days. Technically not even a full three days if they added the hours together. The swordsman tried to tell himself that the older man was just trying to get closer to him so that he could recruit. It made sense. Frequenting clubs, provoking the staff, calculating their movements with those cool, clouded eyes… Every time he thought of that though, he was reminded of the conversation he’d had with the older man days before. The way he’d spoken made it seem like he’d been that way naturally, his personality provocative to protect himself from anyone who prodded him. Then it was no longer about the other man, but about himself. The third day arrived and he realized that he was being unfair. He was pulling away because the other man was offering him an opportunity to excel in a way that he’d striven for in the past. In a time when he hadn’t been able to let go and just enjoy the sheer feeling of adrenaline. To know that he was going above and beyond to overcome. To protect, in a sense, himself and his honor, but to be able to protect other people would be… different. Not to mention the other man would be his partner. How would they be working together? Too many questions rang through his head, back and forth. He couldn’t decide what he wanted to do. Every time he had come to terms with the fact that maybe this _would_ be a good idea, his head pulled him back. Reminding him that he had left his old life for a better, less heavy-handed lifestyle. Something with a bit more autonomy. But…. Was that what he really wanted? He had no real strive to get anywhere in life. This lifestyle he’d chosen for himself was honestly just as boring as the one from before, but with less forced control and more ‘if I don’t do this I can’t pay my bills and then I’m homeless or dead’ so it wasn’t like he had a real choice in the matter either way. The thoughts darkened his doorstep on his harder months. He hated them, pushed them away constantly sometimes.

As he rolled over in bed that morning and opened his eyes, they landed on his cell. It had been dead two days at that point. He hadn’t even wanted to charge it. He knew his schedule, and Trish knew what was going on. After all, the swordsman could barely function on his first shift back to work. He’d nearly gotten his shit rocked by a drunken woman who was fighting with her girlfriend and Morrison had to step in, picking the girl up under the arms before carrying her out like a wet dog. So as he rolled over again to look at his closed curtains, he shut his eyes again, listening to the sound of ‘Cognitive Dissonance’ by Guard coming through his closed door. It seemed like it was a hard day for Nico too. 

Today was a day off for the young albino. He didn’t want to get out of bed yet, but his joints ached. He hadn’t worked out since spending the day with the Delta Commander, having overworked his body. So with a few remnants of nightmares floating from his memory he threw himself into a sitting position and stood from the bed. As he stretched, his body cracked and popped, a yawn springing from his mouth. He scratched an itch on his head and made his way to the bathroom so he could shower, stripping his boxers and haphazardly throwing them at his closet door before entering. As he entered the small lavatory, his mind wandered back to the soldier’s home. The large upgraded space was something that Nero also missed, but not more than the man himself. Part of him wondered if he would be able to message the man and just talk about normal things, but then, he thought that if he rejected the offer, that Dante may lose interest. From what Trish had explained to the young man, the Delta Commander was someone who didn’t normally commit to relationships, let alone invite someone to this kind of work. As he entered the shower after relieving himself, he remembered what Trish had said the evening that he’d returned to work after getting absolutely _wrecked_... physically and mentally. 

_“That man is an idiot. He’s someone who has to be forced to take on partners. He’s so damn picky. In and out of the bedroom. Fucker didn’t wanna date me because I look too much like his mom.” Trish’s words had surprised him. He’d nearly choked on the martini that she’d graciously made him that evening. “Not only is he offering you a ridiculously difficult position on his team, but I’m pretty sure that fuck head has fallen for you. He hasn’t come to watch the girls dance since he met you.”_

So perhaps Nero’s impression of the older man was a bit skewed from lack of knowledge. As he finished his shower and grabbed his towel from the rod to dry himself, he sighed heavily. Three days. Three days of constant circling thought. 

‘What’s wrong with me?’ The thought was accompanied by his now damp towel being thrown at his closet door. He slipped on a pair of clean boxer-shorts from off his dresser. As he turned back around to go to his closet, his bedroom door opened and Nico strolled in with Taro in her arms. She didn’t look happy. Her face was red with different emotions, most of which were negative. Nero briefly wondered if she and V had fought before he brushed the thought away. They were more solid than his thoughts over the last three days. “You okay?” The words were automatic when he’d seen her face and she immediately began petting the cat, not sure what else to do with herself. She looked very angry. 

“Arius fired me. All I did was take his top racers car for a short spin to make sure that the tune-up I did was right. Now I can’t get any of my shit back!” The words were furious and Taro meowed up at her. She immediately calmed down and sat her cat on the floor. The poor thing ran out of the room at the speed of light. Nero sighed painfully.

“You’re worried about that when he could have _killed you_?” The way his words came out was annoyed, but Nico ignored his tone and crossed her arms, her frustration not disappearing. 

“I wouldn’t have to worry about that if my bodyguard would keep his phone charged.” The words were a bit jesting but they both knew that his phone was the only reason that Nero had agreed to let Nico work for the head of the Uroboros company, a large machinery company that built things like helicopters and tanks. At night. Most of the money they made was by entering in street races, held on Red Grave's main bypass. They were illegal obviously, but since Nico was the best street racer he knew, he wasn’t worried about her getting caught. The only thing he _was_ worried about was Arius. The man was a nutcase. So under the condition that Nico should keep in touch with him, she was allowed to work on the cars that the racers used. Until today.

“Shit, Nico. Fuck I can’t even say I’m sorry. That just sounds like such a shitty thing to say after… fuck.” The way Nero sounded, defeated, made this entire start to his day, much worse. He’d love to just throw himself off a building at that moment. The mechanic seemed to relax a bit at his demeanor, noticing that he wasn’t exactly doing the best at that moment either.

“Hey don’t worry about it. He just told me to fuck off, not come back, and then threw a lit cigar at me.” The words themselves angered the young albino but he ran a hand through his hair to rid himself of his frustrations. He turned and opened his closet, shoving clothing out of the way as he entered. After retrieving a solid navy v-neck t-shirt and black ripped skinny jeans he exited and looked back at her.

“Let’s go for a drive. You need to relax. I’ll pay for gas and tires.” The words made Nico brighten and as Nero threw his shirt over his face he was wrapped in a quick hug that trapped his limbs inside the shirt in a squeak.

“Thank you! I’ve been wanting to take my baby out!” The words were so southern coming from her mouth, but he smiled at them. 

The Chevy Camaro was tucked close to the street, wrapped tightly in a tarp. When Nico pulled the cover off, a yellow car was revealed. It was smooth, sleek with two bulky black lines down the center. The swordsman had told her that the lines were a bit much but she just shrugged him off with a ‘hmph’ and drove off in it. Now, as they got into the vehicle and it roared to a start loudly, the display lit up on the vehicle and they buckled in. The country girl didn’t wait another moment before shifting into first and taking off, shifting smoothly and quickly up to a nice speed. 

When they got back to the house the tires on the car were almost completely bald. They had managed to avoid all the police and even coasted by the old man’s community. Not that he would tell Nico that. The car was covered before they both went upstairs. When they opened the door, they were met with the sound of Nero’s ringtone. The look that the man sent the brunette was scathing.

“ _Nico_...” Her name coming from his lips was a silent promise to get her back for it. She must have turned his phone on right after plugging it in. So she _hadn’t_ forgotten her license in the house. Her only response was to grin at him and smacked him on the back to push him the rest of the way into their apartment.

“Relax. The guy said he’d give you space right?” The sentence was far beyond the point he was trying to make. As they made their way into the house the black cat wrapped around the former Order member’s legs and then promptly scaled Nico’s boots, jeans, then bomber jacket, to sit comfortably on her shoulders. She scratched its chin and it began to purr.

“I know he’s not going to message me first… That’s why I had my phone off.” He knew that the other male would give him space and time he needed and if that meant that he wouldn’t get to talk to him ever again, Dante was somehow comfortable with that. Which, was stupidly sweet and honestly the reason Nero was having such a hard fucking time. He didn’t _want_ there to be no messages. He wanted his mind to be right. For him to have tons of messages from the military official. For the man to yell at him and demand that he message back. To give him a reason to push away. He was afraid that the man would be exactly as he’d said. Respect his boundaries. Fuck if that wasn’t both exciting and terrifying at the same time. It was honestly the bare minimum, but somehow it was something that not many people had. 

“You need to go and talk to him already. This isn’t going to get better unless you do.” The girl was right. He knew that. Even as he walked towards his room to get his phone he was trying to fight himself. His body was trying to tell him that he wanted this. He hated that his brain was trying to find ways to justify ruining whatever the soldier was trying to offer. It was obviously not for some twisted or messed up reason. As he looked down at his phone to see a few messages, alphabetically-organized on his lock screen, the uppermost name was his buddy Josh, who was in charge of the Cutlass unit. They rarely talked those days, their ideals not quite meeting eye to eye but he did hope the best for the other man. “Did you hear me, mister?” Nico's last word was pointedly said to annoy him, but he was distracted as he opened the message and read it quietly to himself. Nico entered the room to silence, her wandering eyes set on the young man who was currently gripping his phone a bit harder than he should. His hand was quivering. “Nero?” The name on her lips was concerned. As he read those words over and over again his legs slowly went numb under him. He stumbled to his bed, phone clattering to the floor as he let out all his breath in a defeated sound that wasn’t quite a whine, nor was it an angry yell. As Nico watched her friend suddenly fall apart, she crossed her arms, sighing and jumping suddenly as Nero punched the mattress.

“Damn it..!” The words finally ripped from his lips in a grief-stricken roar. The girl took a few steps up to the younger man as he bent over himself, left hand over the right atop his knees, cradling marred flesh as he tried to contain his anger. She picked up his phone then, eyes scanning over the words she found there. A few texts showed on the screen.

**_Josh_ ** __

_May 9th, 5:43 PM_

__

< Maybe in another year I can come to visit! Vanessa’s been asking about you.)

(I’m surprised she cares about me now that I’m not dating her best friend. >

< We both enjoy your company. You and Kyrie. Together or not.)

(I’ll think about it. You guys should come down for the winter. >

< Sure! I’ll bring Tonio too. He complains about you not being on patrol when he does his rounds.) 

(If you can manage to drag his ass down here for a weekend, we’ll all be surprised. >

Jul. 12th, 2:13 PM

< Tonio was KIA. We deployed against Avernus last month. There were no survivors from his unit. His eulogy is next week. Call if you need me.)

Nero likely would have picked up the phone if it hadn’t been for Dante and all this mess going on. Josh had likely left the message as a way of reaching out. Maybe if the swordsman had just stayed. Had continued to put up with the treatment- A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his stupor. His head whipped over, looking at Nico with angry, sad eyes. Hers were sympathetic, hard. 

“I’m not saying this is a sign, but now that you’re free from that hell hole, maybe you can finally do this in a way that helps you _and_ them.” The way Nico talked didn’t exactly help calm him down, but he could see her logic. It helped him rationalize his anger. Redirect it into another form. He grabbed his phone from her as she offered it to him and opened up the messages from the man who had become very prevalent in his life over the last week. Maybe that was a sign? Who knew. All he knew was that he needed two things. Dante, and a drink. The text he sent was brief and the reply he got in return was almost immediate as if the other man had been waiting for his reply.

**_Old Man_ ** __

_Jul. 12th, 2:15 PM_

__

(We need to talk about your offer. Join me at Love Planet tonight when they open? >

< C U then kid.) 

It was six at night when the younger albino entered the doors of Love Planet. As the flashing lights and colors filled his senses, loud bass played over the speakers, beating with every thrum of his heart. To say that the swordsman was a wreck was an understatement. His palms were sweaty and his shirt was sticking to his chest even though it wasn’t too muggy outside that evening. He couldn’t stop thinking about Tonio and Dante. His thoughts being thrown every which way. To Tonio, how he must have died... The man wasn’t exactly easy to kill. He was more skilled at close combat fighting than himself after all. The young albino sat at the bar, smiling half-heartedly at V before he zoned out again. Being a specialized unit for the assassination of other air units was something that the Order prided itself on. It created a sense of superiority. Intimidation at its finest. Silent flight crafts hid above or below the other crafts so that a specially trained Holy Knight fastened themselves onto the other craft and stuck explosives straight to the panels before release and a prompt exit. If any squads were dropping, the cutlass unit was matching their units to kill them mid-air. Close combat was something that Tonio was well-versed at. How on earth could something so articulately perfected been destroyed _so completely_? 

His thoughts were interrupted when a finger tapped his shoulder in a firm, gentle gesture before disappearing. It normally wouldn’t have bothered the albino but with his thoughts all over the place, he was on edge. He didn’t jump much, just a small jerk, raising his hand before realizing that it was only the bartender. With a weary smile, he laid his hand down. 

“Would you like your usual while you wait?” The question was an all known answer. The bartender just somehow _knew_ that he would be waiting for the old man. It wasn’t rocket science. He usually drank at home. The only time he ever came here was to drink with Nico, who was in absolutely no mood to touch alcohol at that moment. Her car though. She was tuning the fuck out of that while Nero sat and waited on the man of the hour to arrive. 

He wondered if Dante would be upset. Of course, he probably wouldn’t show it, but a part of him had to be disappointed over those last three days of zero contact, just as the swordsman had been, right? He could be understanding and still have feelings…. Nero honestly didn’t know what to think and as V set his drink down in front of him, the young adult set his card down on the counter and slid it towards the raven-haired male.

“Just open a tab. It’s going to be one of those nights.” Nero’s tone was exhausted and V could already tell that things were not really what they seemed. The slender, tattooed man took the card, sliding it from the counter and waving it with two fingers before walking off to the register to open a tab for the depressed albino, who laid his head on the bar, trying to block out the thoughts that were rushing back. It was only when V slid the card under his marred hand that he finally sat up and took hold of his drink. “Thanks V.” The short sentence of appreciation was met with nothing but a simple hum of acknowledgment before the host was walking off again to help other customers who were already showing up. 

Nero picked up his drink and turned towards the booth he’d seen the other man lounging in the first night they’d met. It was empty now, sporting a few people around it, most of them mingling or talking to one of the club's girls who was walking the floor. He briefly wondered if it was exclusive to Dante before he began his way over, his pale orbs scanning the crowd again. They met Patty’s and she grinned. When he offered nothing but a tired smile her grin turned into a sympathetic expression. He honestly wished that he’d kept his history about the Order a secret. When things like this happened and he just couldn’t be bothered to keep up his normal sense of ‘happy’ it really threw other people off as well. He wanted to crawl into a hole and wait until he was fine again, but he knew that wouldn’t work. His time with Kyrie had taught him that at least. So as he arrived at Dante’s booth, set his drink down, and threw himself into it with his legs outstretched, he knew that this conversation was going to be difficult. He had definitely decided this was what he’d wanted to do. He still didn’t know if he would accept what the soldier had to offer, but he wanted to know more about his possible position. He was curious about how he would be trained. If he would need to go through basics that he’d heard so much about from the recruiters here. Moreover, he at least wanted to see the man’s face again. He was the only other albino that he’d met. Fortuna was a small community and the orphanage was kind enough to take him in. He’d hate to know what would have happened to him if he hadn’t been taken in at birth. Although, at that point, it wouldn’t be his problem…. 

His thoughts were cut short as someone tapped his shoes, the feeling was gentle but sudden. One of his eyes cracked open and he was met with that same primal smirk that never ceased to stop his heart from fluttering. With a deep breath to settle himself, he sat up, his eyes gazing over Dante’s tall, muscular figure. His outfit was different today. He was wearing all leather. His black tank top had a hood, completely textured as if left out in the sun and rain for days. The shoulders and under the armpits were wrapped in heavy, unweathered black leather. His right shoulder had a Conway strap buckle, to adjust three Zinc Die Cast D-rings ascending downward in a row. The ‘v’ of the tank was cut deep and had two sets of four holes with a thick black cord running through them, hanging loose at the ends and open so you could see the well-crafted sternum underneath. He had black leather pants that matched his shoulder padding. There were two layers of leather, one fastened over another with round silver buttons framing the edges of the second layer to hold it in place. The pockets on the pants were angled and zipped closed. Only the back pockets were open for easy access, no zippers having been sewn into the design. Nero noted that the second layer of the man’s pants looked a bit like chaps, but knew it was all one piece due to the placement of the front pockets. There was a chunky black bracelet of braided leather and silver accent beads on the old man’s right wrist, whose hand was tucked casually in a back pocket. The hand that had touched his foot was resting on his thigh, middle finger donning a skull-shaped ring that he’d seen the man wear before. He was wearing boots that went up to his knees and were covered in buckles that finished off the look and Nero wanted to fucking forget about the conversation and go ravish the man right then and there. Damn Trish had been so right about his varying style choices but he appreciated the hell out of it. He went from Gothic K-Pop artist to Medieval Archer. The young adult could only wonder what else he had in his closet.

“Hey.” The word fell from his lips almost mechanically as Dante stretched out in the booth next to him, throwing his hood down as he went. His legs outstretched farther than Nero’s almost touching the younger man’s leg across the large circular booth. Nero wondered why he’d had the hood up. Style choice? Not wanting to be seen maybe? His thoughts were cut off as the older man replied, voice barely heard over the music.

“Didn’t think I’d actually hear from you again.” The words were in jest, but in the younger man’s current mindset, he wasn’t in the mood to make jokes as he normally would be. His only response was taking a sip of his drink. At his silence, the older male waved down Nevan, who had just finished taking another order from a customer and she hurried over. “My usual.” A quick smile was shared between them before she was off to the bar. Then the eyes that the younger man couldn’t seem to forget were settling on him again. This time with interest; calm, calculation. “What happened?” The question wasn’t really something the swordsman was expecting. This openness was intimidating. Rather than simply coming for business, this was an offer for something more than that. Perhaps he could see what the young man was going through at that moment. Nero had definitely spent most of the time before meeting Dante with his head in his hands, knees, or the toilet. The problem was that he didn’t want to talk about it now. He’d come here to try and distract himself. So why, as he stared back at the hazy blue-eyed man, did he find himself opening his mouth to speak. 

“One of my old friends from the academy was KIA a few hours ago.” The sentence had come out before he’d realized it. He swallowed, the shaking that he’d managed to calm before he’d arrived was coming back now as he thought about it. He looked away, towards his drink. He heard the soldier hum in understanding next to him as he hid his hands under the table as casually as possible. He had a feeling that the older man still noticed it but said nothing about it, instead choosing to surprise him even more.

“Was he in security detail with you?” The question startled the former Holy Knight. He’d expected the normal ‘my condolences’ or ‘I’m sorry for your loss’ bullshit that people usually threw at him. This response was different. He should have figured. The other man was anything but typical. In every aspect of his life.

“Uh, no. He was in our Cutlass unit. They were deployed last month. Avernus… I guess wiped out his entire squad.” The words were hard to let out. He didn’t understand _why_ because this wasn’t the first time a friend had died. He wanted to shut down. He should have been there. Dante was quiet next to him before Nevan walked up and set his drink with a small kiss on her two fingers that were blown in the man’s direction. The Delta Commander shook his head with a short smile before turning his head towards the other man at the table with him who was staring his drink down as if it had deeply offended him. The next words from the taller albino ripped the young adult from his thoughts.

“What was his name?” Normally this would be hard to answer, but somehow, talking to the middle-aged albino was easier compared to others. Even after three days of no contact. The man managed to have an unbothered air about him that attracted Nero. His eyes were dragged from his drink to Dante as the soldier tipped back a glass containing red liquid. He looked then, over at a decanter shaped like a skull holding red liquid with a chili pepper floating in the middle. Dante sipped the liquid in his glass today. Nero wondered what he was drinking, but answered the previous question.

“Tonio Meyers.” The words fell from his lips in an empty tone. The lack of expression in his voice made the other man close his eyes for a second before he poured another splash of red into his glass. He wasn’t pouring much. A bit less than a shot. He was about to ask what it was when the military official waved another waitress over, Patty this time as Nevan was on stage. He asked for another glass and the young albino waited in curiosity. He took a sip of his Jaegerbomb, the liquid not doing much of a job at settling his thoughts as it usually did. His thoughts were interrupted as the middle-aged soldier spoke. 

“Tonio drink? Or was he straight and narrow like everyone else in that city?” The question made the short man laugh. Yeah everyone in that city except him and Nico was straight. 

“I tried to get that stiff son of a bitch to smoke a joint once and he almost cried.” The comment made a barking laugh leave the commander across from him. A small smile set onto Nero's lips and he leaned his chin on the hand that was leaning against the table. The way Dante’s face twisted in happiness at the sudden change in conversation was nice. The light fluttering in his chest and stomach was also kinda nice. The playful glint in those cloudy-blue eyes was unlike anything he was used to. He wanted to see more of it. Just as the soldier spoke, Patty came back and sat another small, elegant glass in front of them that was similar to Dante’s but smaller.

“Well then, this is for you instead. Hope that you can at least drink in his spirit tonight. He’d want you to enjoy life, right?” The comment was ridiculously cheesy, but it made the shorter man feel a lot better all of a sudden. He nodded, a small smile returning to his face before the delicate object was gently slid his way. It was small in between his fingers. He felt a bit silly. 

“What is that?” The question was referring to the liquid in the decanter. The smirk he got in return was wicked. It made his heart skip a beat. Damn, he’d missed this man. It had only been _three days_ but it had felt like way longer. Fuck if that wasn’t annoying.

“It’s ‘Red Chili Head Absinthe’. Brought it back with me from my last tour in Germany. You get presents from the military in the places we visit. For… one reason or another.” The way he spoke made it seem like that particular mission was a bit on the shadier side, but the younger man said nothing as he was given a grin. “You like spicy stuff, right?” The fact that the man, again, _knew_ this was almost slightly creepy, but he ignored it as he rolled his eyes and threw back his Jagerbomb. The motion didn’t go unseen, but their conversation was far more interesting than their own arousal at that point. When he set his glass down next he spoke.

“I’m gonna _ignore_ that you were basically given bribes in the form of illegal alcohol and just ask why the hell you aren't mixing it with anything.” The inquiry was genuine. Most of the time he’d seen the label online they came with a warning that stated you needed to mix it with water or something similar. So the fact that this man was sitting here sipping on it straight was making the young albino’s throat and stomach burn. The older man laughed again, not expecting the question. It made the ex-Order member blush and turn his head away. He heard the man settle after a few barking laughs and then respond in kind.

“I’ve been drinkin’ for over twenty years, kid. Since I was your age. I’m used to takin’ things slow. Taste doesn’t bother me.” The comment brought the blush further to Nero’s cheeks as the older albino sipped his drink again. He saw a busboy come by and pushed his glass to the edge of the table to hide his embarrassment. The male came by and swiped the cup away before hurrying off. The soldier watched the reaction. “You want me to get you something to go with it?” The offended look he got in return made him smirk and raise both hands in a sign of surrender before he leaned back in his seat and gestured to the crimson liquid with one hand out, palm up. Nero tried not to grab the drink aggressively, his movements slow, deliberate as he tried to control his confused and bothered thoughts. He pulled the cork out of the top, the red wax over the top smooth against his fingers. The smell was interesting. It was herbal, but he could smell the pepper and it changed the scent into something entirely itself that Nero suddenly recognized as the smell around Dante's house. As he carefully poured himself a half-shot glass, he breathed in the scent. It really was similar. Maybe the spice was out of place, but the aroma behind it was nice. As he finished pouring, he placed it back on the table and put the cork back. Sliding it back to Dante, the older man stood and walked from the table with the decanter in his hand. Nero wondered why he’d return the container after such a short time but realized that this was _absinthe_ and this was going to be enough after slamming back his Jagerbomb from earlier. Watching the man hand the bartender the container and then begin his way back, sliding through the crowd easily, he wondered if this was the time to talk about his position as Dante’s partner. It was the best opportunity he had to bring it up. So as the leather-clad man sat back down and held up his glass, they gently touched them together before taking a sip. He enjoyed the heat on his tongue as he spoke. 

“So if I decide to do this…” The beginning of his sentence wandered off for a moment to gauge the other man’s reaction. Dante just met his unsure gaze with a calm one. He continued then before he lost confidence. “You’re not gonna make me go through a recruiter are you?” The persistence of those fuckers was unimaginable. The chortle that the soldier released in front of him was comical. It pulled a smile from his own lips. 

“Fuck that. You already have basic training. Your marks from the academy transfer over just like school credits. As long as you provide a comprehensive exam then you can start preparing at the Delta Special Operators Training Course, which is six weeks. Some graduate sooner, depending on physical and mental aptitude. After that, I’ll scoop you up during graduation.” The explanation was far simpler than the actual process, Nero knew that. This was going to take loads of experience and training. As he looked down at his drink and took another sip, he sighed. His mind was racing with memories of the Order. Of the Academy. Their ‘methods’ were barbaric. He knew that it wouldn’t be the same with this work. Somehow he needed that verbal confirmation that he would be okay. He knew the odds outside the training grounds were up in the air, but in a learning environment, the methods that the academy used on growing students were torture. He didn’t want that if he was going to work with Dante. The older albino noticed his uncertainty and smiled in silent understanding. The methods that the academy on Fortuna used were barbaric, he knew that. He had orders now though and Avernus was a much greater threat. “The methods for training are much more relaxed. You get to go to sickbay when you’re pushed beyond your limits but not to the point of being nearly killed. A few of the people in my squad suffered heatstroke but that’s because their dumb asses didn’t conserve water like I told em to.” The sentence was like fresh fucking air to the young man. No torture… No pushing and pushing until he lost friends like flies. Is this what a healthy military power was like? Compassion for your fellow soldiers? Shit that would have been nice growing up. Though from the sound of it, Dante hadn’t been allowed to enlist until he’d turned a certain age, unlike in Fortuna, where you began training in elementary school. He took a deep breath and sat back in his seat.

“That’s a refreshing difference from the normal shit I’ve had to deal with.” This seemed obvious as he knew well that the other man was aware of Fortuna’s policies. The way the taller albino scoffed was a surprise to Nero. 

“I train foreign military personnel as part of my job and the way that you were trained wasn’t ‘normal’ military training. That was slave labor.” The words were sharp, cut into the thrumming of the base around them, and made the younger man swallow. The older man picked up his cup then, taking another sip of his drink, a bit larger than the last. Nero had forgotten how easy it was to see every emotion in the other man. He didn’t understand how he saw it and others didn’t. Maybe it was his time in the academy? Who knew. 

“Slave labor or not, it gave me the experience I needed to get your attention.” The words were teasing and as he sat forward in his chair to take hold of his glass again he met the soldiers’ wolfish smirk. 

“That experience will do you well inside the ‘house of horrors’ after you’re my partner. My squad spends a lot of time there.” At the curious gaze of the other man and a quip of ‘house of horrors?’ from him, the soldier continued. “Ahh, it’s Delta’s special training facility for close-quarters-combat. It’s indoors, so that’s why it’s called ‘The House’ of Horrors.” The explanation earned him a tentative ‘Ohhh’, and then they were silent again. The music had since changed multiple times, landing on some song the swordsman had never heard. The taller albino spoke over the music again after a moment while the shorter of the two sipped his drink again. He was getting a nice buzz going now. It was pleasant. “Do you have anything else you wanna ask me?” The question prompted their eyes to meet again, both a bit buzzed from the absinthe before Nero smirked.

“If I become your partner, won’t that complicate _other_ things?” He questioned the man, referring to their bout of sexual banter after their spar days before. Dante huffed a laugh, shaking his head. 

“That shit doesn’t matter in our unit. You learn to hide connections when it really matters. If not, people die.” The words left a hollow feeling in the pit of the bouncer’s stomach. Bringing him back to the thought that he’d just lost a friend and he was going to be taking the place of someone else who had just died. So many people dying around him. Is this what he really wanted? Dante noticed the sudden shift again, wondering just how messed up the kid was for all the sudden switches before he spoke up again. “Hey listen,” This caught the swordsman’s attention. “You don’t gotta make a decision. We can pretend this conversation never happened and we can try again later… or never. Whatever you want.” And there it was again. That stupid man just had to go and be _understanding_ which was rare. Like finding a diamond in a coal mine. Fuck… He hated that he loved that the other man had just said that. He cleared his throat and leveled a careful gaze at the older male. 

“I don’t wanna think too much tonight about anything, but I'd enjoy going somewhere with you.” The forward statement was something he would have likely used on someone he was picking up, but somehow with Dante, he knew that it would be a different reaction. When the older man took a sip of his drink, the glass was empty. His eyes, as they settled on the slightly tipsy young adult, were still careful but there was a bit less expression in them than before. He’d wondered if maybe he’d crossed a line? The soldier stared at him so long he wondered if he’d even heard him, but then he spoke. His tone was still casual but Nero could hear the small tinge of seriousness in it. 

“While I remember the first round _very clearly_ , I don’t think it’s a great idea tonight.” The statement blew away every thought that the former Holy Knight had been thinking at that moment. He hadn’t exactly been expecting that. As he looked away, a blush settled deep on his cheeks. 

“I’m buzzed, not broken.” Okay, so maybe he was a bit, but that was on a _regular basis_. Today just happened to be a bit worse than before. “Besides, I’d rather spend time with someone other than Nico tonight. She got fired, so two shitty moods in one apartment… just doesn’t mix well.” The way that the silence stretched out over the music was ridiculously uncomfortable, but as he lifted his glass to his lips one last time to down the rest of his red drink, he met Dante’s look again who finally sighed and stood. Nero wondered if he’d upset the man more before he heard the rough tone over the music. 

“I brought my bike tonight, so you’re wearing my helmet on the way there.” Oh, the butterflies were back again. The ex-Order member didn’t want to admit it, but he was kind of enjoying them now.

The ride to Dante’s home was exhilarating. He’s only been on a motorcycle a few times. Fortuna didn’t approve of noisy machinery like after all, but he was able to score one from the mainland shortly before he left. It fucking sucked that he’d wrecked it shortly after moving in with Nico. This though, riding bitch on a Harley-Davidson Softail Heritage Classic 114 was completely different than the dirtbag crotch rocket he’d had before. This thing was a beast. Everything was a vivid black, accented on the gas tank and the wheel wells which were billiard red. The crimson helmet that was fastened over his head had the visor flipped down covering his face. Dante was sporting a wide pair of aviators, jet black except for the lenses which were reflective gunmetal. When they arrived, Dante pressed a button on the fob connected to his motorcycle keychain. The gates opened and with it, the garage. Nero was again impressed by the size of the home, it’s age, and it’s updated functions. When they parked inside the garage the bouncer hopped off. 

“We gotta work on your dismount, kid.” The words were teasing but he’d been right. He’d definitely made him almost dump the poor vehicle just now. With a blush, he huffed, ripping off the helmet in a few movements. After he’d set it on the back of the seat, and the soldier had gotten off the correct way they retreated inside the house. “Do you want anything?” The question was ignored as the younger man closed the door to the garage and turned to face the other man. Their eyes met, one was just barely tipsy, the other was a little more than inebriated. Both were a tad aroused. Dante was about to repeat himself when Nero suddenly spoke.

“You know what I want.” The words were low, quiet and filled himself with heat. Dante’s lids lowered, enjoying the way that the other man took a few steps forward. His head tipped back and then he was taking steps towards the bouncer as well. 

“I do.” The words were dark, alluring. The eyes that the soldier was looking at him with were hungry, as if he was looking at a meal instead of the swordsman. “I can give that to you if that’s what you want.” The words were asking for permission. Making sure this was indeed what he’d wanted. They were both inebriated, but he would still ask. Always the gentleman. The younger albino put a hand on the man’s chest, loving the feel of the heartbeat that he found there.

“I wouldn’t have come with you if I didn’t wanna get drilled into your mattress.” The words floated around a bit and then the soldier was leaning forward. It was a dry kiss, slowly progressing in wetness and heat as they continued. The moment that Dante pulled away to hike the shorter man onto his hips was when the younger man latched his lips onto a well formed jaw, covering it in nibbles and bites. The man growled, his fingers biting into the black jeans that the younger man was wearing. 

“You’re way more eager tonight.” The words were a groan from his throat and it made the bouncer chuckle. He’d always been a bit more aggressive when it came to bottoming while drunk. Now that he had someone here who enjoyed the rougher aspect, he gladly let that side out. His teeth grazed the stubble there and the older man let out a hum. “Let’s at least get upstairs first.” The sentence was more of a plea. He didn’t enjoy fucking on counters. His bruised hand from the other day could attend to that. With a breathy chuckle, the swordsman pulled back, enjoying the huff he got in return at the loss of affection. As he matched the mischievous smirk the older man gave, he spoke.

“Only because the bed's more comfortable.” It was as if he’d been reading the other man’s mind and with one last chuckle from the man carrying him, they went upstairs. The Delta Commander carried the former Holy Knight the entire way, who left a few nips and licks on the shoulder he found in front of him. Dante ascended the stairs as he spoke.

“You keep that up and I’m fucking you against the wall.” The words erected a pleased hum from the younger albino as their arousals ground against one another. The only response that Nero gave was to press his body closer and thread both hands into Dante’s hair before biting down gently on the man’s shoulder while they continued their way down the hall after making their way up the stairs. They had only made it a few steps from his bedroom and the soldier picked up the pace with a grunt. The ex-security officer let go with a chuckle and felt a thrill surge through him as he sailed through the air for a short moment when he was thrown onto the bed, grip on the older man’s hair be damned. He laughed, the noise made the other man’s chest flutter this time.

“I thought you were gonna fuck me against a wall.” The words were teasing, mocking the other man, but as the soldier stumbled onto the bed he suppressed another laugh. “Looked like that drink did nothing to you. Guess I was wrong.” That earned him a sarcastic laugh and an eye roll before a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him down in a teasing manner. The swordsman’s body slid easily on the silk material. The way the younger man’s world swam silenced any snarkiness he may have harbored. 

“Carrying someone while smashed is hard. Done it, didn’t enjoy a single fuckin’ second, but I drank the entire time I was in basics. I’d like to think I’ve moved on from the label ‘functioning alcoholic’ to ‘occasional drunk’.” The words were as if he had never had anything to drink. No slur in his speech. Only the smell of the absinthe on his breath. Nero was baffled when he realized that he didn’t doubt the man’s words. They seemed a bit far fetched, but somehow he knew Dante would be the one to manage having a bit of fun during all those days of hard work. Then the weirdest thing happened. His mind wandered off suddenly. He was seeing images of Tonio, the teen in the academy who was about as relaxed as The Order would let him be. Saw the nights they would spar. When they would patch each other up after each injury. His laughing face. The young albino’s head was swimming. The nausea was sudden. Just as sudden as the image of Tonio’s bloodied corpse conjured in his mind. Mangled, full-body contusions from hitting the ground, parachute torn apart from Avernus’ devil unit. 

His body was moving before he realized it. The sour feeling in his stomach and shakiness in his body was overtaken by the sudden overwhelming heat covering his body and before he could make it to the toilet he was vomiting all over Dante’s bathroom floor. His body collapsed just inside the door, retching all the liquor from earlier onto the floor in a splash of liquid. Thankfully, none of it got on his clothes, but his hands were _covered_ in slightly red liquid. If it hadn’t been for the drink of choice earlier he’d have been worried. He wasn’t even that drunk. His body reacting to the sudden onslaught of emotion while tipsy was what caused this. He knew that. But fuck if it wasn’t a way to ruin the mood. The bouncer could hear the military officials’ footsteps, hurried, on the marble floor and then the cement. His eyes teared up as he heaved again, more vomit coming up. Tonio’s body was gasping for air now and so was Nero. The swordsman was shaking violently.

“ _This_ is why I didn’t want to do anything tonight.” The words were quiet, probably so that the bouncer couldn’t hear, but he had. After he’d finished actively vomiting, he struggled to his feet, still drooling. The older man carefully took hold of his arm, helping to steady him. The former Holy Knight coughed a few times, his heart in his throat. It felt as if he would throw that up too and his limbs shook with the effort it took to stay standing. The hand on his arm grew a bit firmer. “Breathe, I know, it’ll be okay.” The words were immediately throwing his mind back to that far away mental state that he’d entered the knight they’d dabbled in breath play. Except for this time, it was more of a natural reaction, his mind protecting itself as it found someone safe to rely on. The older man spoke in a calm, rough tone. “Here.” The soldier was taking hold of a marred wrist now, pulling him over to the sink where he settled the short man in front of it. Turning on the water, he shifted the handle a bit more left than center. Nero leaned over the sink on his elbows heavily. All sense of arousal was gone from both of them like a switch had been flipped. Nero was a bit calmer now, the images gone from his head, embarrassment settling in their place.

“Sorry…” Nero’s words were quiet, almost lost over the sound of the water but Dante shushed him in a quiet tone before running the swordsman's hands under the water and gently massaging each hand with soap. One hand briefly came up and wiped the snort and vomit from his mouth, but he didn’t really notice. The swordsman had to close his eyes as the soft sensation of fingers rubbing his skin brought him back to the present slowly. God, he felt like an idiot. They’d just been thoughts. Stupid images in his head. Even if they’d felt real. Even if he missed his friend…. “Fuck…” The word fell from his lips followed by a silent sob as he lay his forehead on the counter and his knees buckled again, quieting himself immediately.

The older man looped a wet hand around his waist to keep him standing, rinsing quivering hands as the shaking form they belonged to quaked and shivered under him silently. The only sign that he was crying was every gasp for air that came from him. As the older man reached over for a towel, he lowered the ex-Order member to the ground slowly, away from the counter and the vomit, and began to dry his hands. With a separate rag that he briefly left the younger man to grab, he cleaned off his face the rest of the way. After he was done cleaning Nero up he picked the exhausted form from the floor and walked him back to the bed. The shorter male just let it happen. His tears had stopped by then, but he was really fucking embarrassed and still kind of drunk now that he’d made all the blood rush to his head. So he was tucked into bed with absolutely no urge to deny any of the treatment and then the soldier was leaving to clean up his mess. The young adult curled in on himself, mind racing, but not on one specific thought. Just before the man entered the bathroom, Nero spoke.

“You shouldn’t have to clean that up.” His words were tired, sad, hidden under careful neutrality. There was a pause, silence filling the air before the Delta Commander was walking back over to the bed. Before he could wonder what was happening, there was a gentle first kiss pressed to his temple and as his eyes opened in surprise they met warm, understanding, icy orbs. 

“And you shouldn’t worry so much.” Then the old man was gone from his vision, pulled away to clean a mess he had no business caring about. He should make Nero clean it up. He should demand he leaves after doing so, not tuck him into his bed and kiss his fucking _forehead_.

If Dante heard the quiet sobs that Nero let out that evening as he mopped his floor, he said absolutely nothing the entire time. Nero wondered if this was starting to become something more than just the fuck buddy partnership that he’d been offered because it sure as hell felt like the other man wanted more. He didn’t know why that thought was so thrilling and so fucking scary at the same time, but as he drifted off into a nightmarish sleep, it didn’t seem to matter for the next long while. The sound of the Swiffer mop was all that he heard as he drifted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot going on in this chapter! I'm actually very proud of this chapter.  
> （ ＾人＾）
> 
> Edit: My dog ate my chicken strips while I was trying to edit this. (ﾉ ಥДಥ)ﾉ ︵┻━┻･/


	7. You’re ridiculous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero makes his decision.
> 
> Oh and Dante is a man of _v a r i e t y_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the end because I've put you all through a lot of backstory and plot and you STUCK WITH IT. Look at you. Supporting a writer who never leaves their house.
> 
> ( 人´∀｀)．☆．。．:*･°

If there was one thing that Nero didn’t want to ever experience again in his life, it was a hangover from breaking down while drunk. He wouldn’t say that he was particularly _wasted_ last night when he’d lost the fight against the grief inside him, but the way that his head pounded behind his eyes and nose made him want to go back to sleep once more. Perhaps this was the absinthe and his regular drink mixed. Either way, he wanted to stop existing as soon as he woke up. His throat and mouth felt terrible. His tongue stuck uncomfortably to every inch of his mouth, dragging over his oddly textured teeth from the acid erosion. As he tried to turn over his body felt like a ton of weight had been laid over him by the tons. He groaned and it dwindled into a short whine that ended in a breathy exhale. One marred hand slowly came up and rested over his face. There was a loud snore next to him and his head throbbed sharply, eyes tearing up under closed lids as his head swam with pain. So that’s what had woken him up… 

“Fuck…” The mere word had brought his body back to his physical self with a bodyslam of nausea. It was as if he were falling back into the mattress over and over again, vertigo ripping his body in and out of the heat of the blankets like a never-ending loop. As his body began to shake, he had to fight his body to pull himself from the bed, quicker this time, to run to the toilet. His footsteps were nearly silent, all too aware that he’d just left the bed of someone he barely knew. He knew the man, but not enough to know if he was a heavy sleeper or not.

He managed to make it to the actual porcelain throne before his body lurched and bile poured from his mouth. He was thankful at that moment that the seat was self-lifting when you entered the room. The motion of his sickness was relatively silent, only the contents of his stomach hitting the water was audible. It was a sickening yellow color. He spit into the toilet after he was done, laid his cheek against the heated seat, and knelt there to breathe for a moment with his arms wrapped haphazardly around the seat. It was only when he took a few quieter breaths and lifted an arm to move some hair from his face that he could feel his stomach churn as he heard soft steps on the concrete of the bathroom floor. He closed his eyes, too embarrassed to look up at the other man. Another bout of sickness was coming on. The dizziness returning with it. His breath came to him in deeper bursts, readying itself for what was about to come. The sudden feeling of a hand on his back made him shudder. It was large, firm, gentle… and then he was getting sick again. The Delta Commander was running fingers through the younger man’s hair now with his other hand, pulling it away from the swordsman’s sweaty face. After a few more bouts of bile, he began dry-heaving as his body desperately fought to rid him of something that wasn’t there anymore. It was only when the bouncer was close to passing out that his body finally gave up, relaxing against the porcelain again. He gasped for breath, choking as a bit of spit went into his windpipe. Dante rubbed the hand that was on his back up and down his spine in a soothing motion, the speed similar to a calm pattern of breathing. It helped the former Holy Knight calm himself as he was able to catch his breath. They sat that way for a few breaths before the hand on his spine disappeared and there was the ripping of toilet paper. On his next breath in his mouth and chin were gently being wiped. With what little energy he had left, the younger albino put his own hand on the other man’s, who still had a hold on his hair gently. The larger hand was cool to the touch, comforting. The world was still spinning, but he wasn’t as nauseous as he was before. He had enough sense at least that he could speak into the silence that surrounded them. His words were tired, breathy, but composed compared to how he’d been the night before. They were a bit higher than usual, incredulous even.

“Why are you doing this?” The question was referring to the entirety of this kind of treatment. Letting him stay in his home, cleaning him up, comforting him… All these things he’d really never received until he’d met Kyrie, but part of him felt like she’d been doing it because that’s what she’d been taught by the Order. Not that it was a personality flaw, it just wasn’t what _he_ was looking for. There were plenty of other people for her to date inside Fortuna that had a similar ideology. He was looking for something more natural, more willing. Less obligation and more compassion. The hum of thought that the older man gave had broken him from his thoughts. 

“Why not?” The question was met with a question and Nero pressed his forehead into the toilet seat with a sigh, tugging at the hands in his hair. Again with the unanswered question. He knew the man could be difficult with his feelings but _Jesus Christ_ … Nero’s next sentence was even more tired than the first, more humored.

“ _Because Dante_ ,” The use of the man’s real name insinuated how serious he was despite his tone. The older man massaged his head through his hair gently, briefly. The feeling was nice. It helped calm him for the moment. “...most people would have thrown me out for being too much trouble. Not do this.” The last three words ended with his shoulders shrugging about the affection he’d been receiving. As Dante dropped the toilet paper into the bowl, he gently scooped the young adult’s head up with the hand he'd used to hold his hair back, dropping Nero’s hand, and slowly picked his head from the seat. Nero helped after realizing he was trying to close the lid. The added quickness made his head spin and he almost fell back against the older man but caught himself fairly smoothly with a hand on the bowl of the toilet in front of him. The hand that used to be holding his face steadied him by landing firmly on his shoulder. When the Delta Commander flushed the toilet, he spoke. 

"Being the part of a squad of Operators means I've lost a lot of men. " The man's words were low, his hand releasing the shoulder it held to gently grasp Nero’s marred right hand that sat on his thigh. He laced their hands together and Nero felt a flutter in his chest. Closed his eyes. Nausea returned but it was manageable. The swordsman turned his hand over and laced their fingers together again. There was a long sigh and a thumb massaged his hand. "It started like this too, after my brother died.” His words were low, controlled. “When I continued my work, I guess I … lost this." A swallow before more words. The military official wanted to take back his offer, seeing how different they were at that moment, but he was reminded of how he was when he'd first taken over for Trish. The job had been intimidating but it had freed something inside him that he hadn't been able to get anywhere else. "I've gained some things, lost others. I continue my work for their sake. This job is a lot of giving and little take.” There was a short pause and then he was speaking again. “...the taking part is a little… objective. Everyone in my squad gets something out of this job, one way or another." The sentence didn't explain much to the younger man, but the feeling of the thumb on his hand was nice. "Everyone has something to offer and gain. That's what I want for you too. And this," The gentle squeeze of his hand emphasized what he meant by 'this' as he continued. His words were a bit less confident now, more mismanaged than before. " ...is, uh I guess, something I want to do for you, even if you, yanno, choose not to join us. This I mean- I still feel like this is… right.” Wow, the way the man was between his love life and his work was a stark difference. He’d even cleared his throat halfway through. It made Nero smile as he finally met that icy-blue gaze. The blush he found on that pale face as he stared into those shaky eyes was adorable. He really wanted to kiss the other man but kept in mind that he’d just had his face in the toilet not two minutes ago.

“You have an amazing way with words.” The sentence was meant to tease the other man as he stood on feet that were a bit more sturdy than he’d expected them to be. The old man definitely had a positive effect on him. Somehow he’d still managed to avoid answering the question completely, but Nero realized that most of his confessions and answers to people were usually just him comparing relationships with others in his life. Now that Nero thought about it, he felt like that may have applied to more than just people. As the Lead Operator stood with him, Nero walked over to the sink and proceeded to rinse his mouth out. His throat still felt dry, but now it burned. He gargled a bit of water before spitting it in the sink. When he raised his head, he was met with a toothbrush pack. The automatic toothbrush inside was brand new and ready to be used. A bottle of toothpaste was slid over to him, charcoal and strawberry. Nothing surprised the former Holy Knight anymore, he realized. “You did not buy that just for guests.” The question was incredulous. He wanted to believe that maybe Dante had gotten a pack of two in case the first one broke, but as the older man grinned over at him, he rolled his eyes. 

“Nah, just for you.” The answer wasn’t a surprise, but it made the ex-Order member blush profusely. He’d only visited twice. But damn if that wasn’t sweet of the military official. The quick quip was built on as the taller man continued. “I had to go to the store and get some things while you were asleep. It’s not good to get sick and then not brush your teeth.” The consideration for the younger man’s health was really fucking flattering. Mostly because he’d never given a shit this way or that about his own health, but as he picked up the sonic toothbrush from its packaging and ran it under the faucet of cool water, he realized that he may have been neglecting himself a bit much throughout his life. He also realized that this attention was nice. So as Dante wandered off to recycle the packaging material, he put toothpaste on his toothbrush and began brushing, the vibrations on his mouth tickled a bit and it was hard to keep his mouth closed as the vibrations made his lips almost numb, but this was his first sonic toothbrush and it was fun as shit. As he finished, the Operator came back in, stretching out his shoulder muscles. Nero wondered if they ached from carrying him upstairs and then shooed the thought away. This man had probably carried plenty of people before. Miles. In lots of different positions...

“That was the best nine hours of sleep of my life.” The words fell from the muscular albino’s lips slowly and with emphasis. The former Holy Knight’s eyes were drawn to him, curiosity filled, seeking. When their eyes met through the mirror and he received a smirk. “You love to cuddle in your sleep when you’re drunk.” The words were teasing and they had the correct reaction. Nero spat into the sink a bit too hard and whirled around as he set his toothbrush down. The look in Dante’s eyes was filled with mirth, but there was something else there. The shorter male didn’t have time to respond before Dante was continuing. “For not sleeping that long in two weeks, I expected to wake up more often, but damn….” He cracked his neck then as he approached Nero. The young adult pressed his ass against the counter, wondering why Dante kept getting closer as he was leaned over. Then the tap shut off behind him and the other man retreated a bit. Nero’s heart was pounding in his ears. He wished it would shut up. “Let me know if you ever wanna come over and nap again.” The words were both suggestive and not. He knew fairly well that the military official would be up with whatever Nero had to offer. It was nice that he’d offered Nero so much, but it was beginning to become a bit overwhelming. So many offers, so little time. He wanted to think about it all but the only thing on his mind was the risk. If he did this. All of this. He’d be thrown in headfirst. It would be painful, it would be grueling, but it would also be rewarding. The aspect of finding what _he_ wanted from the job was nice. Even if he didn’t know specifically what he would be doing, other than work that was too much to handle for normal military units. He needed more time to think about all of this. So as he turned around to rinse his mouth once last time, he was surprised when Dante kissed the top of his head and then exited the room. Space and time. He had said he’d give it to the young man. As the form departed the bathroom, Nero felt his face flush and that thrilling race of his heart begin again. He wanted to follow badly, but he still had toothpaste caked onto a tooth.

Breakfast that morning was quiet as it had been a few days before. The only difference was that they were eating in the breakfast nook while Geri was running around the backyard playing with various sticks she’d pulled from the woods. They sat there, watching her romp around the yard, catching the stick on things and dropping them into the pool to watch them float. As she finished dropping the last stick she jumped into the water and began grabbing them, pulling them out one by one. Nero watched the older man nibble a piece of bacon while inspecting his fluffy partner. It was a cute sight. He felt like this might be a place that he could stay for a while. Maybe relax in this world the other man had created with his wild yet properly trained dog. He thought then, that maybe if it was Dante who was there by his side on the battlefield, things might not be so bad. As he sipped his coffee, made perfectly by the chef himself, he tried to settle his heart. Setting down the mug, he gave up and just hoped that he would at least be able to speak correctly as he opened his mouth. He wished, at least, that his head didn’t hurt. 

“I talked to Trish about this. I figured since she had your position beforehand, she’d let me know what I was getting myself into.” His words were quiet, still managing to echo inside the large kitchen. Dante smiled with a huff, having been about to take a sip of coffee. 

“Did you two gossip about me?” Again, he was teasing the younger male with his words. Nero was sure this was a way of riling him up, but he couldn’t quite ignore the fact that his words meant he was interested. The old man sipped his coffee then. The swordsman's next words were amused.

“You were a part of it, yeah.” His next statement was a bit more serious. “Most of the conversation was about where I stand in life though.” He fiddled with his cup as the Operator made a noise of acknowledgment, his eyes trained on his dog the entire time. Nero knew he was listening, so he pressed on. “I’ve never really known what I want to do with my life. I didn’t exactly get a choice in Fortuna.” He turned his own cup on the table as he stared at Geri as well. “Now that I have the opportunity to do what I want, I just feel like I’ve ended up in another endless cycle.” The older man knew that feeling well. He’s thought about it quite a few times. Thankful that his assignments were, at least, varying. “Trish told me everything’s a cycle, in the end. It’s just what you do to deviate from that, that makes you different from those around you. It’s not really something she had to explain to me. Fortuna taught me that.” The words were scathing to the older man as he cut into an egg, no longer focusing on his dog for that moment. “She called us both idiots.” That made the other man bark a laugh, the sound caught Geri’s attention and she bound over, wet and wanting attention. The french doors were open and she bound up onto the porch and through them, receiving a head pat from the middle-aged man as Nero continued. “She said I could keep the job at the club for whenever I come back.” 

The bouncer and his boss had talked for a while actually. The first night he’d come back to work was one that he remembered well, despite most of the rest being a blur. Trish held no hostility towards either of them, knowing full well what they were getting themselves into. As his thoughts wandered off again, he watched the military official finish off his breakfast and pick the plate up. Nero had a bit left on his plate, choosing to focus on eating as he waited to see what the other man would say. From his demeanor and the way that he was beforehand, it was hard to tell what he was thinking. Once he’d finished his mouthful he wiped his mouth and dusted the crumbs into the sink with them before speaking.

“She always sounds like a bitch but she means well.” The words made the younger albino look away in humored disbelief. He covered his mouth with the back of his wrist, elbow on the table with his fork in his hand. The soldier had basically described her entire personality in a few meager words. He’d almost spit out his mouthful by laughing. The other man noticed his reaction but kept on, hoping to smooth the conversation over so the bouncer could eat his meal in peace. “Everyone at the club supports my work even though Trish is the only one that really knows everything I do.” Nero knew that this kind of work was confidential. To the point where Dante could lose his life if he told the wrong people. Or the former Holy Knight could lose his. Telling the swordsman any of this was a huge risk and he understood that. So the fact that he was giving the young man an opportunity to back out was a whole other aspect that he hadn’t really thought about. He realized that the other man was truly putting his trust in him by giving him the space he wanted. Rather, he already knew that the shorter albino wouldn’t have anyone to talk to that would benefit from any information that he had. Though that didn’t mean the ex-order member couldn’t be taken hostage for a multitude of other reasons if he was found out to have any relation with the other man on that level. Not that it would matter. He was trained from a young age to keep his mouth shut about confidential matters. No matter how close to death he was. The academy had proven time and time again that this kind of work may just be what he needed. The memories and habits were still there. The analytical aspect of it and physical being the most difficult. At one point he’d been a child with aspirations. Now he was a shell, filled with academy knowledge and floundering in normalcy. “Do you want me to give you a ride home?” Ah, he’d been lost in thought again. The thoughts were shaken away, their eyes meeting again as he finished the last of his food. He shrugged. 

“I don’t have work tonight and Nico’s probably wrecking her side of the apartment. She has a worse temper than me, most of the time.” He really did have to thank her father for that fun little bit of personality. It was one thing, having anger issues and knowing how to deal with them, but that absolute fuck nugget, Agnus, wouldn’t even bother trying to control his anger. When things didn’t go his way, he’d often lashed out at anything like a child, including Nico, leaving her bruised and bloodied most days. Her uncle had been about to take custody when she’d scurried off to the mainland, where Nero had found her working in her van that she’d stolen from the monastery and painted over. She’d even stolen a divinity statue on her way out and affixed it to her work counter in the back of the van. If you opened the curtain you could see the hourglass glow from the window outside. Dante’s nonplussed hum broke him from his thoughts again and the younger adult wondered what he was thinking just then. They were quiet for a few more minutes as they watched Geri play in the yard. Her fur was beginning to dry out now as the sun and wind worked their way through each strand of fur. It was only when Nero whistled for her to come to a heel by his side that either of them spoke. It was, of course, Dante who was still thoroughly impressed by his ability to adapt his knowledge of training to properly cooperate with his animal. 

“Where’d you learn to whistle like that?” The question was genuine curiosity. It had taken a lot of practice to whistle and get tones correctly every time in order to properly train her. Especially when different octaves meant different things. Nero scratched Geri behind the ear as she leaned her still damp body heavily onto him. He laughed as his chair scooted a bit with her weight. She really was big for a female.

“In the academy, the security officers are trained like this so they can communicate without words to protect his holiness.” The words were uncomfortable falling from his lips. It had been a secret among the order, just as Delta was a secret among the military here in Red Grave. The hum that he got in response was humored, impressed. The rueful smile it pulled from his lips was a surprise to the operator, who tipped his head to the side, hoping for an explanation. Nero wasn’t looking at him, so it wasn’t like he could see the action, but the silence among them prompted his response. “Ah, you may not know this. I don’t know if Gloria told you or not, but she specializes in the training that I received. Whistle Work and Silent Security detail.” The mention of both of them was something Dante was familiar with, just something he hadn’t expected. How many teachers did the younger man have? Just one? Was it Gloria who had done this to the ex-Order members arm? Surely not. The woman may have been a force to be reckoned with, but he hadn’t thought of her as a monster. Maybe a bit cold, but not someone that would physically torture a child. Not like some of the older folk that he’d had the ‘pleasure’ of working with. The silence that settled between them again was a bit less extensive this time. Nero picked up his words as if the silence had never been there. “As soon as I heard the pitch and tone of each command it wasn’t hard to commit it to memory. This kind of thing was a requirement at the academy.” The words trailed off as he scratched Geri under the chin and the older man shifted uncomfortably by the sink. The motion got Nero’s attention, who gave the dog one last pat on the head before closing his eyes and taking a long slow breath in, letting it out and settling calm, assertive eyes on the taller male. The look would have startled anyone else, but it made excitement stir in the older man’s gut. That was a new look. Different from the challenging look he’d received on their first-day meeting. Different than the looks he’d gotten from the other man in the bedroom…. It was only when the young adult spoke that his heart began to thrum hard in his chest. “I don’t think I need to consider anything else.” The words made emotions fly through Dante’s head. Such a vague way of speaking. The confusion must have been clear on his face because Nero’s expression changed to that of calm confidence. The smirk sent the older man’s heart fluttering. He wanted to kiss those lips, but the words… He needed to hear what the other man would say next and as the shorter male stepped up from the chair and began his way over to Dante, the older man met his smirk with a sassy grin, carefully hiding his thundering pulse. “If you think that I can keep up with whatever you have to offer, then I’m in.” The words sent excitement through the older man. This had been the reaction he’d wanted. Calm, confident, completely ready for whatever came his way, and as he wrapped that adorable short albino in a hug he realized that this stupid feeling in his chest may just be the last thread of love that he’d really ever felt for someone other than his family. It was different, sure, but it was also filled with memories of his parents and his brother. The squeak that the other man let out unintentionally at the affection was adorable and completely new and he couldn’t help himself when he placed a kiss atop that beautiful white head of hair. 

“Thank you.” The words came out naturally and the way that Nero went stiff under him meant he probably wasn't used to this kind of treatment, but that just meant this would be new and fun territory that they could traverse together. His thoughts were confirmed when hands wrapped around his frame, palms pressing to his back in a sign of acceptance. 

“Stop acting like I’m doing this all for you, old man.” The comment felt so _natural_ and it made the Operator laugh in a carefree manner. The way the hands around his smaller frame tightened a bit but didn’t release was thrilling. Nero was held there, experiencing the laugh together. It pulled a laugh from his own lips briefly before he pulled away to look at the man who was slowly calming down and meeting his gaze with a teasing one. As soon as their eyes met, the military official spoke, mirth in his tone.

“Technically it’s for both of us, _kid_. I need a partner, you need a change.” The sentence was so simplified. They both knew it wasn’t that easy, but the way that Dante had put it into such short terms settled his nerves a bit. Enough that he could joke around a bit more, at least. 

“Won't be much of a change if I’m going back to what I’m familiar with.” The joke was tinged with dark memories, but the principles were the same. He would be protecting something. Using the skills he’d honed to work towards something more. Still, the chuckle he earned himself was nice. The smile was better. He really loved those shaky eyes.

“This will be a _lot_ different than you’re used to. Same concept, yeah, but a lot more… willingness to work and less force.” The way he spoke made the younger man wonder just how much onto the same wavelength they really were. Was this why the older man had wanted to be his partner? More than just a lover? It made him blush. He couldn’t help but wrap his arms around those broad shoulders and raise himself on his toes the slightest bit to touch their foreheads together. 

“I don’t mind some force.” The words held a double meaning. He knew that Dante would catch both of them. The way the older man’s eyes dilated ever so slightly made a smirk pull at the swordsman’s lips then. “Consensual force is the best after all.” The way that he felt the other man simply _stop breathing_ before he took a deep breath and then closed his eyes sent a pleased hum through the younger man’s body. He loved the effect he had on the old man compared to others. It was only when a knowing smirk showed on the Operator’s face that he felt his smirk turn into a grin. 

“You’re ridiculous.” The words were meant to calm them both down but it was only Geri’s tail slapping wetly into the back of Nero’s leg that brought them back to Earth. As they stepped away from the counter, Nero wondered just what he should tell Nico. He’d promised her that he would be there for her if she needed him, but now that she had been fired, would she need him to send money back to the apartment until she found other work? Sure she’d still have her old clients, but he didn’t want her to go back to living in her van. 

His thoughts were wrapped, twisting inside his head as he spent the day with the older man. They spoke about all sorts of things. Tonio was a large topic for a while. The security officer found himself talking about him whenever talk about his new work came up. He talked about life growing up in Fortuna a lot. The old man explained the process he would be going through a bit more thoroughly. Dante would drive him to the airport and fly out with him at the end of the month after he had time to prepare. He wouldn’t need anything but a new uniform to blend in with the regular recruits for the comprehensive exam. He explained that normally, Delta didn’t wear uniforms as the work they were required to do had them wearing whatever was appropriate to blend in at the time. Nero understood why this was. He may not know the specific work, but he knew this, what Dante referred to personally as ‘the unit’, was highly classified and not many knew about it’s existence. Talking to him about it now felt a bit like a dream, but as he explained more about the work, the training, and the steps required to get to the position where he would be at Dante’s side, he found himself looking forward to the effort. Sure, it wouldn’t be easy. This kind of work was only for the eighth percentile. Even someone his age, so young, to even be offered a position was out of the older man’s usual comfort level. Young men often strive for perfection, not the best option. Considering they needed to be constantly reevaluating the situation at every single turn and blink of their eye was like a challenge that Nero hadn’t realized he’d been so eager to dip into. Sure, he knew damn well how to control himself, which was unheard of for someone so young, but it was only this way because of how he was raised. The many different influential aspects of his life were to blame for his personality today. So this was a huge opportunity for him. 

They also talked heavily about former relationships. Dante explained that he’d had many flings, but never a real relationship. In the past he’d found the concept boring. Unwanted even. His work made it nearly impossible to hold any type of a relationship. Nero wondered what had caused the change between then and now, but it may have just been age. The urge to settle down wasn’t quite there yet, but the want for another human being never left. He understood that. The ex-Order member had explained that he had a few relationships. Kyrie had been the longest, from his time in the academy until he’d moved to Red Grave. He’d tried dating a few different people to fill the void that she had left and it was harder that he’d ever imagined. They couldn’t even hope to meet the standards she’d set for him. Be it gaslighting him, getting him nearly hooked on drugs, trying to force him into things without knowing his background… So he’d stayed with flings until he’d met Dante. Not wanting to experience those disgusting feelings again. Dante, being ever bolder than himself, was actually able to verbalise his own worries by asking why the old man was so different from the others. 

“I thought it would be obvious.” The younger male’s words were humored as he looked down at their hands which were entwined on the couch lying on his stomach as he laid lengthwise on top of the older man on the couch. Geri was lying against the bottom of the couch, sleeping peacefully after her long bout of play. The thumb that he’d come to enjoy immensely gently rubbed over his skin before the older man spoke. The sound rumbled against the swordsman’s back pleasantly.

“You said no one else treats you like this, but that can’t be the only reason.” The words were sweet, like his actions and Nero couldn’t help the little squeeze he gave the hand on his own. It responded in kind.

“Is there ever just one reason to have feelings for someone?” The sentence was a confession in and of itself, the words floated around the room as the pulse under his head began to quicken. He chuckled. “Did you think I just did these things because I enjoyed the attention?” The way that he felt goose flesh rise on the other man’s arm as he brushed against bare skin made him grin in self-satisfaction. 

“These days, you never be too sure.” The words were a grumble but it still brought another laugh from the young adult. His bangs fell into his face as he bent over and lifted their hands to kiss the hand he was holding before relaxing against the other man again. It earned him a pleased sigh.

“There’s always more layers to a person than someone can learn in their lifetime. I’m sure there’s gonna be more reason for me to keep doing this…” He squeezed the other man’s hand again and received a hum in response before he continued. “Especially if I’m going to be seeing you a lot more often.” The way his words came out at the end was a bit suggestive but more so in a dark way that Dante had never heard before and it made anticipation itch under his skin. He wondered what the man was like on the actual battlefield. Sure that, at some point, they would be seeing parts of each other that few others had, but that was what excited the old man. He knew that the young albino would be far different than the rest, but he wanted to know how. 

Their conversation continued. Dante would likely be standing in for some of the evaluators during the later stages, just to see how Nero was progressing. The tasks would likely be less extreme than what Nero was used to, more real-world circumstances. He warned that things would likely heat up after the assessment. Delta training was grueling and it tended to bring out that certain something that each operator had. Their individual strength. Nero assured him that after nearly dying over a dozen times, he’d be fine. Self-control was something that had been forced in the academy. The comment had made the older man uncomfortable, but they kept talking, trying to make the best of the worst. Dante explained that when they arrived on base, they would be greeted by his squad, but it wasn’t really important that he meet them, just a formality within the unit. More than a formality, they saw it as a way to welcome him back. Nero thought that was a harsh difference from how his life had been. A stark difference from the way the order worked. Keep your head down, quiet, do your assignments, get paid, go home. It was only the short amount of time during their sparring behind the city where he could really let go. The memory made his heart ache again as Tonio came back to his mind. The images were still there in the back of his mind but he wasn’t as nauseated this time. Talking with Dante had certainly helped. Being with the older man, in general, seemed to help his mood a lot. 

That evening as he was gently pressed into the mattress, Nero realized that he could enjoy a different type of domination. There was no choking, no hard fucking, no biting or bruising. Just the firm pressure of a hand on his neck as he was rocked into over and over again at the perfect angle. The hand thread into his hair kept his neck craned to the side so that Dante could whisper sweet nothings into his neck while leaving tickling patterns of kisses up and down his nape. It was making the younger man delirious. One of his hands was fisted into the sheets under him while his other hand was holding the back of Dante’s head. Every time he would get close to orgasm the older man would bottom out inside him and give him long, devouring kisses that still managed to be so loving. The shorter albino’s body was on fire, quivering against his will with the urge to fall over the edge and into the throes of release. After his breathing had evened out a bit they started that same sweet torturous pull and push as before and the swordsman’s legs twitched at the immediate feeling of his prostate being ground against with every slow, adamant stroked. The breathy gasp he let out made his head swim. He felt like he couldn’t get enough air even though the hand on his neck wasn’t squeezing more than to simply hold him in place against his unbreakable stride. The kiss that was placed on his lips at his reaction pulled a louder noise from him. It was a low, broken whine and his body flushed, pulsing with even more pleasure at his own noises that the other man had managed to bring forth. As he quickly flew closer to the edge again, his mouth and hair were released, the hand on his neck ever present, before the old man leaned away. He pressed himself to the younger man’s ass once more and gave a groaning sigh as he leaned his head back. The gesture made the muscles surrounding his cock tighten. The Operator’s head rolled to the side with a few panting breaths then, fighting his own end so that they could enjoy this for a while longer. So that he could see the man under him come undone. When Nero opened his eyes to see why the other man had pulled away and slowed to a stop, his eyes met Dante's darkened ones. The military official throbbed inside the younger man as he saw how aroused the young albino was. They sat there, throbbing through their arousal as Dante ground himself deep against the other man's hips. Nero's eyes fluttered shut with a sharp breath out and the hand on his neck jumped along with the sudden motion. The next words that Dante said were calm, deliberate and they made a chill run down his spine. 

"Pick one." The swordsman knew what they meant. They'd agreed on this term before they had begun. The short albino was supposed to pick a number now: one, two, or three. And then Dante was going to tell him what to do next and if Nero liked the idea, he would obey, willingly. It was different, but it was exciting and so far, he hadn't been disappointed in the older man's communication skills in the bedroom. The ex-Order member looked up at the taller man with pleasure stricken features. They had been doing this for about an hour and forty five minutes now. The young man wasn't surprised at his stamina any longer, only wondering what he'd planned next. The smirk he gave the man above him before he bit his lip and responded earned him another wiggle against his hips. His words were shaky, but playful. 

"Door number two." The playful sentence earned him a chuckle and a small squeeze on his neck, nothing hard, as the erection inside him was pulled out. It left an empty feeling, but he simply sat up with a huff. Dante chuckled and bent down to kiss the top of his head again, earning himself a blush before the soldier was crawling to the edge of the bed so he could stand. Nero watched, eager, hot.

"I want you on you here in front of me, ass up, knees on the edge of the bed." The sentence was a request but it sounded like a calm demand. It made the former security knight shiver as he lifted his pleasure fatigued limbs from the mattress. His cock throbbed between his legs, swollen with the urge for release. He did as he was told, getting so far as to position himself before he was repositioned into something better suited for their activities. The firm yet soft grip on his hips made him hum in satisfaction. He really did enjoy this treatment. "I want you to fuck yourself on me until you cum." The words sent a spike of embarrassment surging through him. His blush and throbbing cock were foreign to him and as he lowered his head to the mattress with a shaky groan, he considered his own feeling on the matter for a single breath before he gave his vocal consent. 

"Okay, yeah." The words were breathy, but the older man still heard them. The Lead Operator’s throbbing member was then pressed up against the hole in front of it and sat there, waiting. Watching. It was only when the young man received an encouraging squeeze to his firm ass cheek that he finally raised himself onto shaky forearms. The simple motion pushed his ass against the head of the dick behind him, eliciting a small gasp from pale lips. It was small, nothing noticeable, but it made his hole throb right before it swallowed the shaft he was told to ride. It was slippery, wet with a load from earlier that Dante had fucked into him up until now. He was surprised when the Operator simply continued after he’d cum. It made him shudder, thinking of that seed being mixed around inside him. So as he pushed onto the cock offered to him with a delicious shiver down his spine, he was pleased when the hand from earlier returned to his hair and wound through the strands a few times, gripping so there was a pleasant burn there as well. He sank down onto the man inch by inch, moving with the pull of his hair, until he was bottomed out. The hand on his hand tugged a bit further, not causing pain, but the sensation made his cock jump and he let out a breathy 'yes…' before he gasped in. Nero knelt there for a few moments until the hand in his hair finally relented and he was able to slide up the other man's shaft with a wet slick sound. The younger man had topped before. He'd spent plenty of time on top, free riding another guy's cock before, but _this_ was entirely different than anything he'd experienced. Every touch this time wasn't hurting him, but it was firm and filled with control. As if telling the swordsman that, rather than 'you'll do what I want, whether you like it or not', his touch meant 'I’m in charge and know what you like, so relax'. Even though the younger man began to move as he enjoyed, the movements were further coaxed on by the hand in his hair. When the Operator began tugging in rhythm with the shorter albino’s thrusts the young man let out a soft moan. That earned him a slightly harder tug on his hair and that amazing thumb massaging his scalp afterward and his heart began to flutter. It pulled a moan from his lips again, dwindling off to a breath out as he fought to keep his rhythm with Dante's hand. His neck was getting slightly tired after a few minutes, but the angle that he'd found was rubbing just the right way and it was making the other man’s thighs quake every once in a while. He was nearing his orgasm quicker this way and it took the taller albino _almost_ a second too late before he had pulled out, leaving the younger males hole aching for more. The way he swatted that bare ass cheek in front of him made his lover gasp and shake. 

"Damn," Dante's voice was a few octaves lower than usual, rough and thick with arousal. "You’re such a good boy." The words normally would have been embarrassing in a normal situation, maybe even unwanted, but now they affected the young man in a completely different way. The Operator watched as the younger man came undone at the words. It was just beautiful. He had already been teetering on the edge from that smack to his ass, but those _words_ were the tipping point. His hole clenched and his body tensed, curling in a bit before he began coming in white stripes all over his face and stomach with a rather pitifully broken whine. Well, Dante had to give him a present after that amazing display. "So beautiful." The words fell from his mouth as he sank three fingers into the hole in front of him easily and began milking the prostate he found there, ripping a rather surprised shout from the younger man who had known that he would likely keep fucking him, but not while he was cumming. The way his body convulsed as another orgasm slammed into him on top of the second had him almost screaming into the sheets. He grabbed them with hands and teeth as the older man continued his assault while running his mouth along the rim of muscle and then he _was_ yelling. A please-stricken yell as his oversensitive nerves brought tears to his eyes. When the other man finally pulled his fingers away, he was coming back down from the clouds, finally able to untense his muscles that had been steeled in place. His mind was foggy, floaty, but he wanted to see the taller male. He turned around stiffly, sitting down and looking at the older man with a cum covered form. The thick shaft between two pale thighs that the Operator had been fucking him with just moments before throbbed into the open air at the sight he'd created. Nero was panting, eyes still glazed over with residual pleasure, wet with overstimulation. A single tear had run down his face earlier, the rest left to dry around his lashes. "Fuck, you look so perfect." The older man's voice came out heavy as another throb of his member brought the younger man's eyes from his again. The military official gave him a sly smirk. "You wanna finish me off? I'll fuck that pretty throat, if you'll let me." The thought sent a shiver down Nero's body and his spent cock twitched in mild interest. He huffed to suppress a groan. 

"Yes, please." The words came out so naturally. Normally they would be throwing banter back and forth, but this, what they had here, was real too. And as Dante held his finger up for the younger man to wait a moment he disappeared into the bathroom and the sound of running water made the swordsman blush. 

'He's way too fucking considerate sometimes.' The young adult thought as he wiped a bit of the cum off his cheek and licked it from his finger. He didn't find the taste too appealing but he didn't normally touch himself like this so the gesture still made him shiver. He was licking a bit off his arm when Dante returned, his cock cleaned and throbbing at the scene he'd walked into. Nero smirked wickedly as he put his arm down, noticing the warm towel and clean cock he shook his head. "Above and beyond." The three words were enough to make the old man laugh in a carefree way, hard-on bobbing with the movements as he made his way back. When he had managed to walk back to the bed his laughing had settled into an amused smile. 

"Bare minimum and we both know it." The words were met with a warm cloth being pressed to cooling semen and he was wiped down quickly and effectively. "Pick one." This would be the last he asked this playtime. Nero knew this, kinda disappointed but understanding. They were both in need of a break soon. When the only response he got was a verbal confirmation of the number one, he smiled. "Alright. Lay on the bed, head over the edge. You can choose to lay on your hands or not. Yeah?" The words sent a thrill through Nero. His cock gave another weak attempt at arousal and he swallowed taking a calm breath before nodding and giving verbal consent. 

"Okay." The single word was paired with his movements, getting into the position asked of him. Upside-down, hands under his butt like the other man had asked. The pleased leer he got in return caused that hum to begin under his skin again. He really did enjoy this man. As the tall albino crouched to meet his gaze, he spoke. 

"You have full permission to get me off in any way you see fit, but if you let me do what I want until I finish down your throat I'll give you anything you want. Deal?" The offer made his swallow, but he nodded, fully aware that this man was in tune with his body and what he needed. He definitely would make sure Nero was okay.

"You're on." The words were teasing and it made the older man chuckle. With his verbal consent, the soldier gave the other man's cheek a stroke with that amazing thumb before he stood, erect cock and balls level with the young man's face. Excitement buzzed through them both then, yet another sexual pleasure to explore. 

The hand on his throat then was possessive, but very gentle. It prompted the ex-Order member to open his lips. The man's slightly damp cock had softened a bit but that was fine with the younger man. It would be easier to get completely wet again if it wasn't fully erect anyway. He had been right. The moment the man entered his mouth, the flesh filled a large portion of his mouth. He had sucked cock before, but one this size was new. He was glad that he was just supposed to lie there and suck for the time being. It would take some time to know Dante like he'd wanted to. 

"That's it." The words fell from the lips above him and he hummed in response earning himself a shudder as the shaft in his mouth pulsed rhythmically and pressed further in. It was filling his mouth fast, dragging over his tongue with increasing ease. After a moment the length was too much and he took one last lungful of air before he swallowed around the foreign flesh in his mouth and Dante carefully and smoothly thrust the rest of the way down into his throat. The bulge under his hand and the way that the neck muscles convulsed around his cock made him grunt in pleasure and pull back a bit. The former security guard's breath was wet and it bubbled around the cock in his mouth earning him a gentle squeeze on the neck in encouragement. He moaned, cut off as the dick in his mouth was pushed back in, but not down his throat yet. "Fuck yeah." The growl was like music to the young adult’s ears. He hummed and felt the other man shudder before he felt the hand holding his throat begin massaging the skin there. Dante’s next words were warm. "Such a good fucktoy." They were encouraging and stupid and Nero didn't know why but they made his own dick throb several times, which the man could see clear as day. The smile on his face was something the swordsman couldn’t see, but his words were enough. "Oh? You like being used, huh?" The words made his cock jump a few more times and then Dante was pressing further into him again.

Nero’s hands turned to fists at one point, his throat rubbed raw, but he enjoyed every second of it. The man would press in every time he swallowed, waiting for that acceptance from his body before diving in and then he would use that throat. Every deep stroke in he could feel the head of his cock rubbing his hand through that smooth throat. And when that mouth began begging silently for air, quivering, jumping, trying desperately not to use teeth, he would pull away and allow the other man to cough and breathe. All while whispering words of encouragement the entire time. At some point Nero's eyes had teared up from the effort it took to keep his mouth open and not vomit. He wasn't used to crying this much. Then again, he wasn't used to this type of sex, so it was only natural. It was thrilling, letting go and just _existing_ for another person's use and pleasure. Even though the older male was absolutely abusing his body, he was rather gentle about it. Every thrust into his throat was controlled, slow so that he didn't hurt the younger male with his size. It was only when they had gotten used to a good pattern that the Operator decided to pick up the pace a bit, feeling himself coming closer to the edge. The way that the swordsman’s nails dug into his palms to keep from moving them was a bit painful but nothing compared to the pleasure burning through his body as his throat was absolutely wrecked during the older man's last thrust in. Dante let out an almost explosive groan as he sank in deep and _hard_ into the throat surrounding him. Nero choked around him, bubbles of spit around his lips as the other man fell over the edge and came right down his throat. 

The feeling was unlike any that the bouncer had ever experienced. He could feel the throbbing on his nose, tongue, and on his throat where the other man was holding. With every pulse, he felt the man’s cum flooding his mouth and throat. His own cock throbbed hard but refused to get hard after coming three times in a row. Felt his mind float away right before the other man pulled away with a gasping breath. Nero immediately closed his mouth, the drool covering his face was wiped away in a few breaths by the now cool towel. When the former Holy Knight swallowed next, he could still feel the ghost of Dante in his throat. Cum slid down, thick and hot. He shivered, eyes closed before he felt his head being picked up, and then the rest of him was being shifted gently. A tired crackling noise left his throat then. It sounded pleased. Dante chuckled in response. It was also a bit tired as well, but less so.

"Do you need anything to drink?" The question was slightly unexpected, but now that the older man mentioned it…

"Coffee?" The question was more of a response but the way he said it made a smile break onto Dante's face. A slightly sweaty hand came up and affectionately landed on his head before falling once more. 

"Be right back." The breathy response was all he received before the taller man was throwing on his boxers again to leave the room. When he opened the door, Geri entered, hopping onto the bed and sniffing at the sheets. Nero closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath and his thoughts. 

He felt floaty again, but he was a bit more grounded this time, just overstimulated. His body buzzed with satisfaction but he also felt like he may have been able to go again in another hour. It had been a while since he'd been this sexually active. Acting more like his age now than before. How ironic that it was with someone nearly double his age. He was broken from his thoughts as Geri sniffed his hand, the gesture hurting his palm slightly as he realized he'd accidentally broken his skin. He'd need to trim his nails if they planned on doing this type of thing again. He was letting the dog stiff and lick his injured palm when the Operator entered with two mugs of coffee. Seeing the dog tending to his wounds, he smiled. 

"I see she managed to sniff out something I missed, again." The sentence was teasing. It made Nero turn with amused eyes. When he spoke his voice was still rough from being fucked. 

"They're not that bad." The moment he'd said it the older man rose a brow and his smile dropped to careful calculation again. Setting the mugs down, he picked up one of the younger male’s hands and inspected the reddened flesh. A bead of crimson welled to the top so slowly it was barely noticeable, but Dante still stood to get his first aid kit from the drawer in his bathroom. 

"They're not bad, but they should still be cleaned." His words echoed inside the large empty area before he left the room with a box in his hand. It was black with a red hospital symbol on it. The container was made of leather with steel accents. He set it on the bed next to his dog and nudged her so she would get the hint and move over. She flopped to the side, being particularly difficult now that someone was injured. "Girl, I'm right here with the kit. He's not gonna die. Move." Another shove was given to the dog and she huffed and refused to move. Nero huffed a laugh and repositioned himself so the other adult had better access to his hands, the dog now slightly beside him instead of blocking them. 

"I take it, that's part of her job?" The smell of blood must have attracted her protective instincts when it came to the people close to her. With a nod, the other man opened the kit. Inside there was a plethora of emergency equipment including a defibrillator which made the young man's eyes widened but he said nothing as Dante spoke.

"Yeah. Her main job is my support but she also does search and rescue. If she finds anyone injured she's not supposed to leave their side until a med-vac comes." The words were affirming what he'd been thinking. He wondered, as the man across from him removed bandaging and antiseptic from the box, what all the dog had done. What she had been through with her owner. As his wounds were dealt with he scratched Geri behind the ears and patted her head, but careful not to get blood on her fur. At least his right hand wasn't as bad. Nerve damage had helped with that aspect. His right grip was not as strong as his left was. It's why he was ambidextrous to a certain extent. Rehabilitation had made him able to use both hands again thankfully. So, as he looked over at his coffee and scratched the dog's chin, he decided he really liked this treatment. Liked this life. He couldn’t wait to see what would come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _did_ say that Dante was a man of variety. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> HooH! Now that I've neglected my own life. “Σ⊂( ☉ω☉∩ ) I'm gonna take a short break and be back on the 5th.


	8. We'll get there, okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero is put through the wringer and Dante joins in to watch his progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me during that short Hiatus! I'm doing a lot better now and have made some pretty awesome decisions concerning this story. I hope you will enjoy it to its fullest as the last chapter is now going to be chapter 10 and not 9.

In the end, breaking the news to Nico had been a good thing. When she realized that she was going to have the apartment to herself and _still_ only have to pay her portion of the rent, it was as if she had become a whole different person. She suddenly began cleaning things that she had absolutely trashed. She organized her side of the apartment after months of letting things sit in disarray. Nero breathed a sigh of relief when he’d come back to the flat that night and things were actually clean. There wasn’t a half-assembled v-6 sitting on their living room floor anymore either. Just an empty spot where they were planning on putting a coffee table if they ever managed to find one. 

It had been a week since he’d said yes to Dante’s offer. It still felt unreal. Even after he began revisiting basic training with the older man a few days afterward. Whenever Trish wasn’t demanding his time, he was putting the older man’s training yard to good use. He didn’t particularly need to, having been conditioned over fourteen years to keep his body in a particular condition naturally, but the exercise was nice and he was able to see Dante more frequently. Thankfully he still got a break every so often to work at the club, which was a good lead-up to what he would assume to be constant lodging. Not that he’d wanted to get his hopes up, but the attention was fucking phenomenal and Dante seemed to enjoy giving it to him.

As he lay on his stomach across from the older man with a sniper rifle in his hands, an eye trained five hundred meters away to a target on a tree, his muscles burned. They ached to move, but he ignored his body in favor of keeping his hands steady. It had been quite a while since he’d had to do this type of work. A few years actually. Normally his body was constantly moving, but as he sat there, breathing slowed, eyes trained on the crosshair in his sight, he realized that this particular part of his time at the academy had been more pleasant than the rest. Sure the punishment for fucking up in any way shape or form was pretty much torture, but once you learned how to do everything perfectly, every single time, it was pretty enjoyable. Seeing how long he could fight his body was fun. He didn’t really enjoy fighting other people as much but understood why it was necessary for this line of work. Violence was something he tended to avoid at all costs, but the way that the Order had conditioned his body… It was almost like he required this kind of activity to have some form of normalcy inside his own head. He certainly didn’t enjoy the complete submission aspect of the academy. The difference in Dante’s training was startling and honestly really nice. Not that it was particularly hard yet. This was only the third hour he’d been crouched like this. Not the twenty that he’d been required to do with the academy. Dante had been sitting with him, eyes trained on his still form the entire time. The older man, of course, didn’t have to be still. The movement likely would have distracted others, but every movement and sound was ignored by the shorter man, who simply blinked so his eyes wouldn’t dry out. When Dante was satisfied that he wasn’t going to move despite his clear exhaustion, he stood. Dirt was dusted from his fatigues. He patted Geri on the head, who was prompted from a down to a sit with his whistle. It was a short chirp, one simple sound that meant ‘at attention’ so she would listen for directions. It was clearly different from the usual ‘at my side’ command. This still didn’t break Nero’s concentration. Briefly, he wondered if the man had processed the whistle before he spoke.

“Rifle down, we’re running for the rest of the afternoon.” This was to challenge Nero’s mind and body. To extend him past his comfort level, which seemed to be far higher than most who enter this training.

They’d begun their morning with sand babies, shifting them over his head hundreds of times from shoulder to shoulder. When Nero had done this in Fortuna, it had been him and a bunch of ten-year-olds carrying a ridiculously large log. It dislocated some shoulder, broke other’s collarbones, bruised his… The babies were awkward, sure, but far better. He was able to withstand that easily for around two and a half hours before Dante grew bored. After that, he made Nero roll around on the ground until he was sweating and dirty. None of this was new to the ex-Order member. He rolled and rolled until he felt like he might pass out, then rubbed his face into the dirt to wake himself up before continuing not even a breath later. Dante noticed this, impressed and saddened at his ability to fight his body with ease. Now, as he continued pushing, the dirty sweat-covered young adult nodded, simply placing the sniper rifle on the grass and began after Dante who had grabbed a few weighted vests, bracelets, and anklets. They attached the appropriate weights and started running at an even pace. It was a bit more hurried than most, but a steady pace for both men. Dante could imagine how tired most would be by now. A majority would have given up. Another would have vomited or passed out a few times. Nero simply kept his eyes ahead with a look of blatant determination. It was interesting to watch.

Each pass of the weigh station they added another five-pound slab of steel to their vests, some in the back, some in the front. By the time they were done finishing their thirty-five-mile run over five hours, both men were sporting over seventy-five pounds of weight individually. They were sweating. Nero was panting hard and definitely ready for a break, but Dante wanted to see how much more the younger man could take because he hadn’t seen him vomit or even try and take a break once. He wondered if those were things that the academy had worked out of him, but didn’t think too much more as they stripped their weights off. While they both caught their breath, Dante wondered if he should consider using the woods on his property. Since the other man would be skipping boot camp and going straight to the Special Forces Assessment and Selection (SFAS), he would likely have enough time outdoors. The next year would be difficult for the younger man, that was for sure. He shook himself from his thoughts as they downed a few bottles of water. 

“Run the circuit with the rifle, bunny hops are low crawls now.” The instructions were met with a ‘yes, sir.’ and smirk before the younger man turned and jogged over to his firearm as if he hadn’t just been running for over four hours. Dante’s humored expression was barely controlled. This boy was so sassy, even after years of pure torture. It was ridiculously fun. Especially when the young man knew well that he wasn’t supposed to give sass to his regular assessors. What made all this more humorous was that they hadn’t had anything to drink. This was just his personality when dealing with authority and Dante _loved_ it. The fact that he did the entire thing nearly flawlessly the entire way would absolutely unnerve his evaluators, but he looked forward to seeing if Nero would come through with flying colors as the other man had many years ago. Sure, he would be skipping a few ranks, but he deserved this just as much as Dante had. The power, the adamant look in his eye, it was appealing. He knew this would be something that the other evaluators would find interesting as well. After seeing the man run the circuit fifteen times he called for Nero to stop. The younger male was starting to slow now, but it was only barely visible. Dante wanted to push him farther but knew that this wouldn't be the same as the exam. So as he watched his lover stop in front of him, covered in dirt, gravel, and sweat, he crossed his arms and made a hard decision. 

"Before we go inside for the day I want to play a game." The word game made Nero flinch and the older man wondered if that particular word in a training setting was an oxymoron or not. He ignored it, knowing damn well that this would be fun for the other man. Dante’s smile was teasing. "Don't worry, you won’t get hurt unless you end up fucking this up somehow. And then it's on you, not me." The words settled the uneasy look in Nero's eyes, who simply nodded and stood at attention, waiting for his orders. "I've got a few steel poles and rope lying around." The words were paired with a hand that gestured towards a few materials lying over in a pile next to his porch. Next to the poles, there was a giant water barrel. Nero could barely see the materials from where they stood. They were half-hidden by the porch. "Tell me how to build something we can use to move the barrel." The sudden demand was a bit unusual. A foreign demand compared to the work he usually did, but Nero nodded and the two men walked over to their building supplies. There were two sets of wheels tucked under the porch. Dante advised him to use them as well. After giving him those vague instructions, the military official watched the cogs turn inside the younger male’s head. Then a plan was set in motion quickly, not wanting to waste any time. He knew, deep down, that each one of these would be times during his exam, so every second counted. The two would build the frame and fasten it with cross pressure to make sure the barrel was safe during any bumps or turns, then they tied two wheels together on each side of the frame so they supported one another while turning before they could tie down the barrel and lift the front with the pipe that didn't have wheels. Once the contraption was complete and Nero had instructed the older man through it all, he was instructed to follow the coordinates on a map that he'd been handed and then they were off pulling a heavy water barrel over eleven miles through the woods. It took over two hours of constant trudging and when they finished their feet were killing them, but they managed to get the barrel far into the woods, stopping at a well on the old man's property. 

"Fill it and we'll bring it back." The sentence made the younger man run a hand through his hair in frustration but he said nothing as he walked over to the well and began pulling on the rope that held a bucket on the other end. Dante sat and watched as Nero worked to unfastened the barrel and then pop the lid open before he slowly dumped water in. The barrel had only been half full, but as he finished filling and left the bucket to descend into the well once more, he fought to move the barrel back onto the frame. At this point, Dante hopped up from his spot on a log and offered help. The barrel was replaced and they began the way back. It was only on the way back that Nero finally began to speak to him. 

"I'm guessing you've done this before?" His words were an exhausted whisper, but he pressed on, feet nearly numb but they were ignored. Dante huffed a quiet laugh next to him, the sound was tired as well, but well hidden under careful focus.

"Not so much anymore, but yeah. More than you know." The quiet words were humored but bitter-sweet. He'd spent many a moon doing things like this. They were silent for a while longer. The sounds of their footsteps were all that could be heard along with the creaking of their contraption that they were hauling behind them. It was surprising how sturdy it was despite so little effort being put into its design. Dante had been surprised at how quickly Nero was able to come up with a schematic. Far quicker than any of the men he’d come across while doing this type of training. He was glad then, that he had decided to do this instead of simply going inside. Sure they would get back after dark and Geri would probably be walking the perimeter of the property when they arrived, but she would be fine and so would they. 

“When we’re done with this, I’m chopping my hair off.” Nero’s sudden whisper made Dante chuckle. He too had trouble keeping his hair out of his eyes at times, but he enjoyed having longer hair. It attracted attention in ways he needed at times. 

“I have clippers in the house, they’re old but the blades should still be good.” The cart got stuck on a rock and with a grunt, they pulled it over the small bump in the road. Neither of them said anything after that, too focused on making it back in one piece. The casual conversation would come when they got back, too tired for anything but water and practicing their maintenance routine before they both crashed into bed.

When they arrived back at the property, Dante let them leave the contraption at the tree line while they met Geri who had bound over after smelling them. They were pretty exhausted by then. The bottoms of Nero’s feet felt as if someone was repeatedly smashing his heel with a hammer and his boots he’d been wearing had surely left a nasty blister on his left foot, but he felt like he’d accomplished something today. As he knelt to pat Geri on the head and receive a lick in reward for his efforts, his ears began to ring. He knew it was a sign of dehydration. The way his head swam when he stood was another sign. Dante seemed to notice his state and placed a guiding hand on his shoulder. The gesture caught the younger man’s attention and they shared a knowing smile. Nero had been pushed to his limit today, but not beyond. And that was something that the exam would make sure happened. 

“Water and then let’s do some maintenance and shave your hair before we get ready to take you home.” The sentence was a double edge sword. Nero was glad that he was almost done with training for the day but also disappointed that he would be going back to his apartment. He was beginning to enjoy the time that he spent here. Not that he'd want to overstay his welcome. The older man made a habit of asking him over often enough that he didn’t feel the need to ask more than the other man offered. Tonight, it seemed, Dante had something to do other than sleep, so he didn’t press the matter.

"Yes, sir." The words this time were a bit more serious, tired even, but well hidden behind careful respect. It seemed, at least, that he’d been able to break the younger man of his sass in a far better way than those at the order. The bit of pride that bit at his heels was snuffed out immediately. He wasn’t a fucking monster after all.

They went inside and got water from the kitchen, checked to make sure everything for a basic field mission was properly stocked, and that the gear wasn't damaged. Nero learned a bit about the night vision equipment that Red Grave worked with. It was far more advanced than anything he’d handled in Fortuna. He could sit there all night and fiddle with the multiple settings on the headset he was handed, but Nero wanted his hair out of his face. He was filthy. So, after a thorough shower and a few tired kisses, the two men were settled in the center of the bathroom, ready to cut Nero’s hair. 

“How do you want it cut?” The question was unexpected. The younger male had thought he would simply shave it all one size. The surprised look in his tired expression made Dante laugh. The sound was pleasant. “A few of the people in my unit hate doing this themselves, so I learned.” Nero was beginning to think this man was the jack of all trades before he turned his thoughts to what he’d wanted. He’d decided on something that his ex-girlfriend had done for him at one point. It was shorter on the sides, longer on the top. His hair came forward in the front, ending in a blunt point. The feel of his freshly cut ends was odd on his head, but it was like a fresh start. Dante still ruffled his hair and patted him on the head when he was finished, so either way, the change was nice. 

Then both men climbed into the car with tired, aching limbs. Dante, being far more used to this kind of thing, had no problem driving him back. They listened to some smooth jazz on the way back to Nero's apartment. The sound of the piano was inviting. Nero hadn't felt this spent in a while. His muscles ached and his eyes felt heavy. It felt like his body was reacting to alcohol though he hadn't had anything all day. That was certainly something that he'd appreciated though more than anything. He'd started drinking for the hell of it not too long after he'd turned sixteen. Sneaking off to the mainland for fake duties was fairly easy when the entire system worked on absolute trust through forceful means. Getting the alcohol was easier when the port was filled with bums who loved to share booze with you. Now though, he realized he just used it to help fix things in his life. Be it sleep, feelings, boredom. Since meeting Dante and beginning this odd routine, he'd been finding newer ways to help himself cope with his habits that he'd made from an older life. It was a nice release. He could leave the memories behind with the habits as well when new ones took their place. Kind of like therapy. He wanted it to be anyway. 

Before either of them realized it, Nero had nodded off with his head pressed to the cool window of the convertible. The only reason Dante noticed he was asleep was that he'd expected some form of question or comment to some of the music that his stereo had changed to, but nothing had ever come. The sight of the vacant expression he found there made a smile pull at his lips and his heart fluttered pleasantly. He loved to watch the shorter albino sleep. The way his milky skin glowed under the fluorescent lights of the street lamp before disappearing into the shadows was almost captivating. He had to remind himself several times that he was indeed _driving_. When he pulled up in front of his boyfriend's apartment, he debated on how he would wake the other man. He hadn't stirred the entire ride, nor when they stopped. The shorter hair on him now was cute but he couldn't brush his fingers through it anymore, which was kind of a bummer for Dante, who had really enjoyed that part of their cuddling. Head petting would have to do, Dante thought as he reached over and wrapped a large hand around Nero's headrest so he could lean himself close. A kiss was pressed to that freshly bare temple and Nero was startled awake. He breathed in suddenly, eyes flying open before he relaxed after realizing where he was. With a grunt, he closed his eyes and listened to Dante sit back again.

"We're here." His rough words were low, just heard over the hum of the engine. The radio was off now. Silenced as they came to a stop. Nero hummed in disappointment at the realization and it brought a humored chuckle from the man next to him. Nero took another deep breath in before he gave Dante a sleepy smile. 

"Thanks. For giving me a chance to do all this. It's been a while since I've had this much fun." The words were what the older man had been thinking for a while. The fact that he'd just walked, jogged, crawled, and rolled over fifty miles today and actually said he'd had _fun_ made a laugh rip from the other man’s lips. It surprised the other man who was still groggy from sleep, but he didn’t pay any attention. This was going to be so much fucking fun. 

They shared one exhausted kiss before Nero left the car and went up to his apartment. It was around nine-thirty in the evening when he opened the door and Nico was sitting on the couch with Taro in her arms, purring loudly. She was watching a race on TV. At the sound of the door opening, she turned and grinned at him. 

"Get your twink ass over here. I got some news for you." The word twink coming out of her mouth was fucking hilarious. Every. Single. Time. Ever since she'd found out about the word from one of his past flings, she'd loved to tease him with it. Though it still irritated him if anyone else called him that, somehow he couldn't get angry at her for it. His exhausted form chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

"Sure." The word was matched with painful footsteps over to the couch. He ignored it in favor of tossing himself at the couch and throwing his legs onto the table that the girl had managed to trash pick. Nico threw her legs under her, sitting on her feet as she scooted closer, excitement clear in her brown eyes. Nero leaned back further into the couch then. "What, Nico?" His words were tired, rough from lack of sleep, and a bit high, but patient. Her smile only grew. 

"I got a job." The words were a surprise to Nero, who was fully expecting the woman to work out of her van again. With brows risen, he sat up in his seat a bit more, interest clear in his features. Nico continued. "T-that e-commerce c-c-company that just released a new building downtown is part of the community. They have cars brought over from J-Japan. The owner heard about me, about Arius dropping me, and she came to visit me p-personally." The excited stuttering words threw Nero just as much as her first ones. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, maybe it was him pushing his body after such a long period of downtime. But either way, he was having a hell of a time processing that this girl had gotten herself a dangerous job. Right after he'd agreed to enlist. Nico could see his confusion and she put her hands up in a 'wait' motion. With a calming breath, she began again. "Her name is Echidna. She's actually super sweet to her employees. Her work ethic is super high and she values her company time, not just the results. She said she would even replace anything that the asshole kept." The words were a bit convincing, but still. He had a hard time believing that everything would be okay while he was gone. He fished his phone out of his pocket and messaged his boss something. The message back was almost immediate, positive, and succinct. When he sighed tiredly Nico wondered what he was thinking. Taro meowed from his place on her lap. When Nero looked up, there was a small smile on his face. 

"I'm sending you my boss's number. I already asked if it's okay for you to message her if there's an emergency and I'm not here. She's usually available if it's important enough." He just didn't feel comfortable leaving Nico here without a support system. Especially with a new job like this. Sure, both of their jobs were dangerous, but he could handle himself. He'd had years upon years of training. She had years of racing obsessions and little else. Nico, accepting the overbearing little brother shtick, grinned at him as her phone buzzed. 

"As long as you don't give up on that hunk you call your partner. Or was it, lover? Have you guys even talked about titles-" She broke out into a laugh as Nero smacked her in the face with a pillow. "Hey! You know I'm right." The fact that she knew she was made him smack her with the pillow again. Her hair, having been pulled up in a headband, flew all over with the motion. Letting the pillow fall to the couch he forced himself to his feet. She was about to say something when he cut her off, his voice a bit louder than either of them were expecting. 

"We'll get there, okay." Clearing his throat, he quieted himself and tried again. "I don't think either of us knows where this is going other than where we feel like we want it to. Anyways, congrats. I’m going to bed." With those words, he turned, gave Taro a scratch under the chin, and then trudged over to his room where he peeled his sweaty clothing off piece by piece. Even with the shower, his body was still working off the stress from the day, overheated and ready to keep moving. 

By the time he had gotten to his shoes, he was starting to slow down. He knew he needed to do laundry, but his feet fucking hurt and as he removed his shoes, he understood why. Half his foot was bruised. The bruising was similar to that of when he was in Fortuna but far less painful. At least his foot wasn’t completely swollen this time. Instead of walking all day every day for weeks, they had only been walking around thirty to fifty miles every couple of days. He was glad, at that point more than any other, that he was able to take his breaks at the club when he needed them. Standing was going to be painful for the next few days, but at least he wouldn’t need his blisters drained.

Sleep was difficult, but not so bad compared to how it was in the Academy. He could at least sleep without drinking. Waking up that next morning was like waking up with a hangover. He needed more water when he woke up. Straight from the bathroom faucet because he wasn’t about to walk the few extra paces to the kitchen just for something he could get right before he pissed. His feet fucking _hurt_ okay. He was thankful that he had a few hours to himself before he was supposed to nap and then get ready for work at Love Planet. Nico was gone when he woke up. He wondered if her schedule would change at all now that she had new work. Vaguely he wondered if he should try and do some laundry before deciding that it would be better to work through his foot pain than let it fester, so he grabbed his dirty laundry and set to work. He fucking hated that the laundry units were on the bottom floor on the opposite side of the building now. Before, what had been a pleasant walk, was now a punch to the bottom of his heel with every step. He really should ice his feet before work tonight. At least to get rid of some of the swelling. He’d be on his feet constantly for the next eight hours after all. 

The weeks continued like this. Nero slowly became used to the efforts he was putting into his work. His feet slowly became used to all the steps he was putting in again. Calluses replaced the blisters and the bruising slowly faded away. His energy returned in full, on par with how he’d been before leaving the Order. He got to enjoy his training more once his body was used to the physical assault. By the time the day of his oath arrived, Nero was practically bouncing in anticipation. The time it had taken him to throw on his military fatigues and collect his supplies in his pack was faster than ever before. Not that he would admit that to Dante. He was honestly embarrassed that he felt like a little kid going on a field trip. This would certainly be a lot harder than one, but somehow the excitement that filled him as he took his steps two at a time was almost overwhelming. The old man was waiting for him in a military vehicle down the street from his apartment, the giant dark grey government vehicle would have been intimidating to most, but Nero hopped into the giant hulking metal contraption with little thought. The way the two men inspected each other after Nero got in was humorous. He really enjoyed seeing the other man in uniform. Nero was sure that Dante enjoyed the sight of him in his uniform as well, if the mischievous look in his eye was anything to go by. As Nero glanced at the other man's breast pocket, he noticed that the name there said ‘Sparda’. His own had sported his last name, graciously given to all the orphans of the Order, ‘Angelo’ which was the surname assigned in anticipation of those who join the academy. If you were lucky enough not to get that name, you were a regular citizen after you reached maturity and you got to pick your own last name. Which was a rare gift in Fortuna. Most had to serve their time in the service. The men anyway. He shook the thought away. He didn’t want to think about gender at that moment. 

“I would ask if you’re ready, but you’ve been talking about this for the last three days, so I don’t think I need to ask.” The words were carefree and as the gear was shifted into first and they pulled off, Nero felt his stomach flip. He was excited. Elated even. He wanted to hide his feelings. Hold them back. There was no reason to get overly excited anyway.

He didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what would be appropriate when this was all happening after dreaming about it for the last month. Instead, he placed his pack between his knees and buckled in, choosing instead to take out his phone so he could glance through his posts a few more times before he arrived on base. When Dante noticed this, he smiled. 

‘He’s nervous.’ Dante’s thought was brief and it led the older man to handing the shorter albino the aux cable connected to the console of the vehicle. Nero looked over with curiosity before taking it. “Play whatever you want. It’ll be a few hours before we get there.” His tone was easy, calm and it helped Nero, who took a slow breath and nodded as he plugged his phone in. 

The transport vehicle was filled with various types of music for the next three hours. First, it was something that he thought Dante would like, a band called ‘Radio Company’, which Dante seemed to enjoy for a while. Then more of his own style of music that one particular song had the older man gripping the steering wheel a bit harder than usual. He had to admit playing ‘Coming Down’ by Five Finger Death Punch was probably a risky one for him to play, but Dante said nothing. Just let it play out in its entirety while they both wandered off in thought. At some point they met up with more transport vehicles and joined the line, cruising along behind them easily. A few terms and questions came over the handheld radio attached to the vehicle then and Dante turned off the main radio for a second to respond, explaining that he was just another transport, and giving them his credentials in the form of his unit number. There was only an ‘understood’ and then silence. When they turned the main radio back on, it was playing something he was unfamiliar with through his phone. Nico had snuck onto his phone before he’d left. It made him laugh. Listening to Country Lo-fi while off to be put through the wringer. It was interesting. There was an entire playlist now that he glanced through his phone. The fact that she’d put music on his phone at some point while he’d slept without him noticing was a little frustrating but he shook it off as they listened to the track, then moved on to a different one. Dante made suggestions now and then. It didn’t seem like very long before they arrived at the base that Dante often left from. This would be where Nero would be taking his oath and then moving on with two hundred other recruits who were going to be taking the SFAS in a remote location outside of the current city. Only a third of them would be graduating. Dante hadn’t bothered to tell the other man this, as he would likely learn about it during his trip there with the other recruits. The older man would be taking a different transport with the assessors after everyone was assigned their number. 

“Unload, make sure your tags are on and your equipment is attached, keep it with you. Go to the information tent, and I’ll see you when you get to the next location.” The words started the hammering inside the younger man’s chest. He really wanted to kiss the older Albino but knew damn well that would cause trouble for the both of them. So with a weary smile and a nod, they went their separate ways and as Nero left the truck and slammed the door closed behind him, fixing his helmet, which was clasped around his pack strap, he took a huge breath in and let it out as calmly as possible. 

‘This isn’t going to be like last time.’ Nero thought as the truck pulled away, leaving Nero alone to stare at the information tent before he closed his eyes, took another deep breath, and started making confident strides for the tent. 

It was only just before dawn that they had arrived, the other trucks were just unloading trainees and administering orders. As he entered the tent, there was a line of soldiers waiting behind a set of tables. Each table had a stack of folders and a box. Behind them were more folders and boxes, piled by the dozens. The military officers behind the tables looked normal enough. Some were smiling, some were pretty neutral. They all looked like they wanted to be there. After studying each face and making a brief decision, he strode up to the first table. The soldier sitting behind it nodded respectfully and he returned the gesture, standing automatically in a straightened manner. 

“Last name, then first.” The words were brief. Nero’s throat was dry, but his words were calm, a bit carefree. His hand shifted his pack on his shoulder, his helmet shifted with it.

“Angelo, Nero.” The words came from his lips and they felt foreign for some reason. His last name never really did feel like his. The man’s eyes downcast at the mention of the name and he didn’t have to look long. Nero’s name was at the top of the list. The rueful smile that was instantly hidden behind a careful one was still caught by the albino, who could easily tell something about this entire situation was unnatural. 

“Angelo, number zero, zero, one. Nero. Welcome. You have large shoes to fill.” The comment was odd. He wondered why he looked the way he did, but his concern was hidden well under careful neutrality. He was handed a folder and a box. “These are your files and rations for the week. Take them over to the tent next door, file them away in your pack and recycle what you need in the receptacle provided. When you exit the tent, a guide will be waiting to escort you to the main tent to wait for the assembly to begin.” Nero assumed this meant when he was supposed to take his oath. So as he did as he was told and turned to leave after nodding once more to the soldier in front of him, the other people that were in different units were being dropped off. His footsteps may have quickened then, not wanting to meet with other teams quite yet. He would be staying and showering with fifty other men while sleeping on a cot inside a long tent that Dante had deemed ‘tent city’ which Nero thought was kind of funny. Still, he would be stuck with fifty other people for over three weeks. He wanted his solidarity while it lasted. 

It didn’t take him long to pack his rations, Dante had shown him the proper way to organize his pack after all. He’d be carrying a lot less when he was done with all this anyway. Delta’s gadgets were leagues ahead of what they had here on base. His thoughts were brought back to himself as he fastened his pack closed and threw it over his shoulder to turn and make his way out of the tent. He collapsed his box as he walked and placed it in the recycling bin by the exit as he left. The firm eyes of another soldier met him as he was slightly blinded by the rising sun. As soon as they landed on him, the neutrality withered into a scowl. Ahh yes, this was more of what he was used to. 

“Number one, let’s get going.” The words were met with the soldier turning and immediately walking off. Nero didn’t let the surprise show, but he’d been expecting more… judgment. Some type of snide remark at least. He simply followed five paces behind. The walk was short, prompt, as they made their way to a tent down a pathway and the soldier stopped in front of a fancier, white tent. “Once you enter, stand by for formation as others arrive. The Secretary of Defence is inside, so be quiet and respectful.” The words were calm, far nicer than any treatment he’d ever gotten from the higher-ups in Fortuna. He was beginning to think this was a good idea as he offered the other person a smile.

“Yes, Sergeant.” The words were missing their usual snark. He found it easier to listen to authority here. He wanted to see how long that would continue as he entered the tent, his pack was shifted to both shoulders then he surveyed the area with a glance. Something he’d been taught at the academy. 

The inside was huge. It could easily hold fifty people. There were windows down the sides of the tent and a small red rug leading to a microphone with a table in front of it. The table had a few water cups and pitchers sitting on it. Behind it was four chairs. Three of them were filled with people. Two of them were Military Officials, higher up than even Dante himself. The third was the Secretary of Defense, which Dante had told him about thoroughly. The woman was old but looked a bit like she could take your hand off if you looked at her the wrong way. As he walked up to the front of the room and took his place in the upper left of the room, standing at attention, he could feel three sets of eyes burning into his head. He knew damn well he probably looked like Dante and his brother’s family. He wondered what he looked like to _them_ though.

“What are your numbers, son?” The question was expected. He’d known that walking in here alone would attract attention, on top of his appearance. His answer was quick, respectful as he stared in front of him, unmoving.

“Zero, zero, one, sir.” The words were almost mechanical. The laugh that he received in return for his answer made him wonder again, but he didn’t let it show. 

“Unlucky number one, huh?” The voice was humored. He wondered what was so special about the number, but pushed it aside. 

“Yes, sir.” The words were even, simple. There was a scrape of a chair and then footsteps before the large man was walking over to Nero. He wasn’t as big as Dante, but still a good two inches taller. His expression was barely controlled. A smart-ass smile on his face. It bit at Nero’s sharp tongue. He wanted to say something about that expression but held himself back. Today wasn’t the day. He needed this job.

“Well, good luck number one.” It was only once he’d said those words that the look was wiped away. He’d glanced at Nero’s breast pocket and then he was turning away with the words on his lips. Nero blinked. 

“Thank you, sir.” The words held the same tone he’d used this entire time. Careful neutrality. A tone he used often in the academy to avoid ridiculous punishments like overuse of inflection in your voice. Or god fucking forbid you cleared your throat while a Holy Knight was speaking. No food for two days, stuck in a room with no windows, no light. Ah, the other man was speaking again and he was slipping. 

“You came early. Did you receive a ride separately?” The question was one he wasn’t expecting. Dante hadn’t mentioned anything about not talking about him to anyone above him. Was this okay? Was he allowed to mention the old man? At his apprehension, the other soldier cleared his throat, getting his peers’ attention.

“Stop hounding the poor boy. He just got here.” The few words were met with a huff of frustration, but the subject was dropped suddenly as the other groups began to file in suddenly. Nero was thankful, but simply took a small breath and continued to face forward, hands at his sides. 

When around fifty enlistees had filed in, the tent flaps were shut and the Secretary of Defense finally stood up, her wrinkled skin moved a bit with the motion. Nero wondered just how old she was. When she stood, the two men on either side of her did as well, quicker in their motions than she was. When she managed to get to her feet, she spoke. 

“Thank you, courageous human beings, for being here today. Thank you for choosing to protect our country in a time of need.” These words were all she had said before she gestured with one shaky hand for the soldier to her right to speak. It had been the man who had stuck up for Nero earlier. Shifting his glasses on his face, the man spoke. His voice, which had been low and controlled before, was now booming inside the enclosed area. 

“Starting with the number one until we empty the tent, we will begin. We will _not_ call your number, so if you can’t count, you miss out.” The words left a slightly uncomfortable air amongst the rest of the group, but Nero was just glad that he was the first. It meant he could say his oath and then he could space out for the rest of the assembly. “Begin!” The words were all that Nero got before his legs were carrying him to the front of the room. As he met the three people sitting behind the chair, he raised his right marred hand and began to speak. His throat was so dry, but he was thankful that the words were steady, strong. He’d been practicing for almost an entire month after all.

“I, Nero Angelo, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of our country against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the President and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to regulations and the Uniform Code of Military Justice." The words were like a spell. As soon as he finished speaking people began to clap. The secretary smiled at him then as she joined in on the applause. 

“We thank you.” The woman’s words filled him with warmth. He felt a smile rise to his face then, surprising the others as he turned and went back to his spot then. The butterflies in his stomach were different this time. Nerves had disappeared, happiness and belonging taking their place. He really couldn’t wait for this to be over so he could see Dante again.

When they left again and Nero was packed inside of the back of a transport vehicle with dozens upon dozens of other men, the urge only grew. The drive there was filled with dozens of voices. Nero was thankful, at least, that the people around him weren’t going to rat him out if they saw him put earbuds in his ears. The drive there was a little less annoying. He was horrified when they arrived and the assessors hunted through everyone’s things for contraband. Nero hadn’t exactly packed drugs or pain medication, but the phone would be considered something he wasn’t allowed to have. He’d had to shove it in his pants as they made him dump all his things out so they could check. He was only saved as Dante came up and swiped it from him when they met each other during the shakedown. Dante wasn’t exactly supposed to have a phone either, but this was an exam, not life or death, even though most of the scenarios would be similar to them outside their tent. It was cheating in a way, but Nero and Dante simply being here together were cheating. They were pretty sure the other assessors knew that though. Even as they rifled through his rations and clothing that he’d just organized previously. 

“What’s your numbers trainee?” The slightly taunting voice of the female soldier was all he could hear as some of his socks were unbundled and tossed onto the tarp they were using for the shake-down. 

“Zero, zero, one, sergeant.” The words were neutral, respectful. Dante was beginning to like this side of Nero. He knew when to pick fights. The woman in front of him was not one of them. Even as she turned with a shitty smile on her face. Her tightly wound bun shined in the sun. 

“Number one!” The words flew from her mouth as she swung her head back around. “You know number one never makes it right?” The words were taunting. He hadn’t exactly heard that, but from everyone’s reaction to hearing it, he could have guessed. Dante, who was still standing beside him, assessing another pack from a different trainee, laughed.

“Everyone except pops and me.” The words were teasing. Taunting the woman in kind, who turned with a souring look that quickly floundered towards something more respectful when she realized who she was addressing. 

“Yes. Right.” The words were all that came out. It was amazing to see how the old man was able to shut her down so easily. Not that he’d needed to be protected. He was used to whatever treatment people had to offer. 

The next three weeks were a blur. They were filled with absolutely no help, just a simple whiteboard that gave them their instructions, numbers in place of their names. Their orders changed every five minutes. Over two hundred people dwindled to a little under seventy by the end of the exam. Nero was ahead of everyone from the get-go, his stamina and resilience had landed him at the top of the exam list by the middle of his second week. Dante had traded with another assessor halfway through his first week, appearing in his group. No one found this odd in the least. All except Nero, who wondered why the older man was suddenly following him from afar. Observing. He’d been pushed to his limit during this exam. He’d nearly broken a few bones a couple of times, but every person was impressed with his leadership skills and his ability to adapt to things at every twist and turn. He was surprised to see so many people drop like flies throughout some of the more tame aspects, but then he realized that not everyone was going to be able to handle this. He wondered then how Nico would do if she were to try dragging herself over fifty miles without using her legs or a single arm. She would probably end up vomiting too. Perhaps worse.

By the end of his third week, he was a mess, but he was in better shape than the rest of the trainees. He was more on par with the assessors. Calm neutrality was hiding exhaustion, because in the face of the enemy, discomfort is a sign of weakness. This was ultimately what led him to finish his last task, the star course, first before any of the others. It was a highly difficult tactical course, filled with swamps and wetlands. Five checkpoints over a fifty-five-mile hike were spaced out in the shape of a star. Each person had to go to each point and end back at the start before the end of the day. You had everything you’d learned up until then at your disposal and you were _not_ allowed to sleep or sit for long periods. Sitting to eat was okay. Nero, not used to having food during exams from his time at the academy, had to keep reminding himself to eat whenever he felt himself becoming hungry. The sensation was normally ignored, but as he began to realize things were changing, his habits began to change as well. He was thankful that he was able to finish quickly and finally sleep after only getting two hours here and there for the last three weeks. 

The next morning, when they were gathered back at the main base inside a tent with only the remaining sixty-six enlistees, their packs left with the trucks they’d ridden in on. Nero’s stomach filled with excitement once more. After seven weeks of hard work, he’d finally be able to see Dante again regularly, train under him with his unit. They quieted shortly after everyone was seated. 

“What we’re gonna do now,” One of the assessors from their exam began to explain. “We’re gonna do the selection event.” People looked around, some jiggled their feet, others stared at the tables they sat at. Thankfully, they were allowed the luxury, at that moment. The assessor noticed their discomfort. “Unless you guys wanna wait a little longer?” The question was meant with an immediate ‘No, sergeant.’ from every one of the men including Nero. The assessor nodded. “You guys’re ready to find out?” Again, the reaction was quick.

“Yes, sergeant.” From every single person there. Nero didn’t enjoy how they were teasing everyone, but either way, he waited, patiently.

“Alright,” The sergeant began again, his voice a bit louder this time. More authoritative. “When your number is called, I want you to get up and go out the back door. Go toward the tent to the south and first class sergeant Laine will be waiting and give you further information.” Not two breaths later he was reciting roster numbers. People were walking out of the room now. Nero wondered when they would stop. If they would be the ones that advanced through or went home. As the number stopped at twenty people, the majority was left, including Nero. 

“Thank you for your hard work and dedication. This time you spent here was not wasted. You were given the opportunity to continue your SF training. You made it.” The words were like magic. Nero felt a knot in his throat. Other men and women began cheering. Others yet sat in silent realization that their dreams had finally come true. Nero was just really fucking glad that he was going to see Dante. “You can cheer and kiss each other’s asses later, for now, we have a ton of things to do.” The words brought them all back down to earth then as the soldier continued to speak. “Next you’re gonna go to your tent, where you’ll be assigned a unit and they will provide you with even more training for whatever special op you’ve decided. When I call your number, exit the room and your assigned First Sergeant will be there to guide you to your tent.” The words were followed with a collective ‘Yes, Sir.’ before he began reading off numbers. Nero’s was first. When the number was read aloud, a few people whistled, and the soldier who’d read it smirked. “Number one, breaking the cycle!” The excitement in his voice was clear to Nero, who just wanted to leave the room then as he stood from his seat, shared a salute with the assessor before exiting the room. No words were shared, but the grin he got in return for his salute was nice.

The smiling face of his lover that greeted him on the other side of the door was even better. He tried not to look too excited as he stopped in front of Dante with a smirk. Just for looks, so they would seem fairly normal, they saluted to one another before both relaxed.

“Congratulations, number one, Sergeant Angelo.” The words were a bit teasing and they made Nero blush but it was hidden as he cleared his throat. Other soldiers were filing out of the tent behind him now. The low hum of other officers speaking filled the air. It was a bit of a ruckus now.

“Thank you, sir.” Well, the undertone of sass wouldn’t have been heard by anyone except Dante, who only closed his eyes with a knowing smile and nod of his head. It brought a grin up after it. Then he was licking his chapped lips before his slightly shaky blue eyes opened to peer into Nero’s with mirth. 

“Let’s go. We’ve got a long drive and a plane to catch.” Nero’s eyes widened and his stomach did a flip. The memory of Tonio filled his mind at the mention of a plane and he swallowed his feelings with a smile and a nod. 

“Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that if you are ever wondering what reason there might be to live, there's only one that really matters to me, a truly depressed person who suffers from lots of different trauma. Live to see tomorrow. It's so superficial yet so significant. Tomorrow could be the same. You could end up doing the same thing. Or, something amazing could happen. You could clean up a parking lot of trash and find money in a bush. You could get a present on your birthday from a random person when you were expecting nothing. You could simply be walking home and you could save someone's life. You could be the starting point for someone else's success story. All it takes is a kind word. A simple helping hand. And that is exactly why I am still here. Fighting the darkness in my brain every single day. So please, look forward to tomorrow with hope because I love each and every one of you and I hope that my feelings can reach you. Even those of you that read this, years from now, sitting on the computer looking for an escape. Thank you for reading this story.


End file.
